Wallflowers
by LilacLilyFlower
Summary: Her mother always said that the road to success was a lonely one. She was wrong. / Rated T for occasional language.
1. Prologue

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Prologue

-O-O-O-O-

She stood on the stage, knees weak. _This is happening_ , she told herself. _We did it. We made it to the top four_. She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. It didn't work. She was still shaking.

A hand reached over and clasped hers, squeezing lightly. She looked over at Morizaki Ayame, the team's captain and ace spiker. "Calm down, Haruka," Ayame whispered.

Hitawara Haruka's trembling ceased, and she squeezed Ayame's hand in return, then let go. She scanned the audience and found the grinning face of her younger brother, Kogane. She shot him a quick smile, before her eyes made eye contact with the disapproving green glare of her mother.

Haruka looked back at the announcer, who was listing members of her team. "Mizuyago Junior High: Morizaki Ayame, captain and ace; Hitawara Haruka, vice captain and setter; Umetane Kaori, middle blocker..." She closed her eyes to rid her mind of the image of her mother: golden hair styled into perfect curls, green eyes accentuated with eyeliner, beautiful and perfect. She shook off the feeling of being her mother's washed out copy (with straight, light brown hair and less vibrant green eyes) and said her thanks as the presenter began handing out medals.

Third place. They'd placed third this year. She returned to her spot as the team prepared for the final bow, but the announcer cut in.

"Now, we have another award to give out," he said, smiling. The audience began whispering, wondering which award it was this time. The best libero award had gone to the libero on the fourth place team, so the remaining awards were for the best spiker, setter, and blocker.

"We would like to give Hitawara Haruka the award for best setter, because of her outstanding decisions on the court."

Her mind froze. Wasn't Ayame supposed to be winning the best spiker award?

Her teammates pushed her, prompting Haruka to walk forward and receive the trophy. Her mind was still in a daze as she registered the announcer's next words. "Haruka is currently enrolled in her second year of high school at Takemine High, although she's only fourteen. She will be graduating next year," he said, clamping a hand down on her shoulder.

 _No, no, no!_ As the announcer continued to list her achievements, Haruka felt like sinking to the floor. She found her mother again, and saw the triumphant look on her face. Of course. Of course it was her mother who told the announcer to say everything. Her mother was using money again to satisfy her pride.

The audience clapped, and Haruka gladly returned to her seat amongst them with her team, clutching her trophy. She slouched, blowing her bangs out of her face and twirling one of the slightly longer locks of hair that framed her face and was too short to be pulled back into a ponytail, and waited for the ceremony to end.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka navigated through the crowd, thanking everyone who congratulated her. Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar, tall, lanky blonde lounging by the exit.

"Kei!"

Tsukishima Kei glanced over at her. A smirk graced his face. "Congratulations, I guess," he said wryly.

"You 'guess'? Thanks," she replied, raising an eyebrow and sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm surprised you actually showed up."

He gave her a look. _Of course I would show up,_ his eyes said. _I'm your best friend._ Tsukishima pat her on the head, knowing that it would annoy her. "I had nothing else to do."

She pouted as she fixed her ponytail. "Just because you're tall doesn't mean you can mess up my hair," she complained.

"It's not just that I'm tall, but also that you're short." He yanked on her ponytail, irritating her further. "Besides, you should get going. Your brother is waiting for you."

"Oh, shoot," she said. Haruka shoved her trophy into Tsukishima's hands. "Give this to my mom! See you at dinner tonight!" She ran out to the front of the building and saw Kogane bouncing a volleyball.

"Nee-chan **(Older Sister)**! It's about time you came!"

"Sorry, Kogane. I got distracted by Kei."

"Well, I'm your brother, not Kei. Besides, you promised me that when I turned nine, you'd teach me how to play volleyball, and I turned nine yesterday," he whined.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Okaa-sama **(Mother)** had to talk with me about something yesterday," she explained.

Kogane quickly sobered. "Did she yell at you again?"

Haruka hesitated, before ruffling his hair in a manner not unlike Tsukishima's earlier. "Don't worry about it. Now, can you show me the position for receiving?"

He did, but with mistakes. "Don't clasp your hands; lay one on top of the other and bring your thumbs together. Extend your arms so that- good, just like that!" she corrected.

She backed up with the ball. "I'm going to serve the ball now. See if you can receive it."

Haruka served it as gently as she could, resorting to an underhanded serve to lessen the impact of the ball, which could hurt for beginners. Kogane managed to touch the ball with his arms, but it bounced off at an angle.

"Ah, I'll go get that!" he said, scurrying after the ball, which was going into the street.

"Wait, Kogane-"

A car turned onto the street.

"KOGANE!"

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Here I am, in volleyball hell.

Honestly, what was I thinking, starting a new fanfic when I already have another one? But inspiration struck, and I had to write before I forgot everything.

The next chapter will take place two years after this incident, which I call the DRAMATIC SITUATION.

Please review and tell me what you think!

See you next time!


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 1

-O-O-O-O-

 _Two Years Later, Present Day_

 _Sunday, March 31_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka sighed as she finally turned the corner of the street she lived on. It had been one of the days in which she had to go to her university in person, because the professor didn't offer the class online. The university was 45 minutes away by subway, and today, three of her classes happened to require her presence, when it was usually one or two.

She hurried towards her house, ignoring the stray cat that always hissed at her from its perch on the fence. As she neared her house, the door of the house next door opened and caught her attention.

"Ah, Haruka-san, good evening," her neighbor said, lugging a bag of trash.

"Good evening, Daichi-san," she replied, smiling slightly. "How was your day?"

Sawamura Daichi grinned tiredly. "Loathsome. The new school term begins tomorrow, so I had to make preparations for club activities."

"Sounds stressful," she remarked. "I hope everything goes well." They said their goodbyes, and Haruka finally arrived at her house.

"I'm home," she called as she took off her shoes.

A thump sounded from upstairs, and footsteps thudded down the stairs. Haruka fell to the ground as a big, fluffy, white dog tackled her.

"Hey, Emi! Were you a good girl while I was gone?" she laughed, hugging the dog. Emi licked her face, placing her front paws on Haruka's shoulders. "Ok, ok, let me get up. Did you miss me?" Emi gave her face one more lick before getting off of her. "I guess you did."

Haruka hummed as she entered the kitchen, smiling as she heard Emi pattering after her. She opened the fridge, smile fading as she saw the lack of groceries. She groaned, reluctant to go shopping right after coming home.

"Emi, do you think we should bother Kei until he lets us eat with him?"

Emi barked. Haruka grinned. "Agreed." She pulled her hair into its customary ponytail, attached Emi's leash to her collar, and they were off.

The path to Kei's house was familiar, tread countless times over the past ten years. The walk didn't take long, compared to when she was younger and shorter, but it still took a quarter hour for her to reach the front gate of the Tsukishima residence.

Emi barked as they reached the door. It clicked open as Haruka raised a hand to knock, revealing the irritated face of Tsukishima.

"You should have called," he droned.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she called, ignoring him to take off her shoes. As she located her pair of house slippers, she looked up at him and smirked. "You were expecting me, though."

"Because it's Sunday. You always forget to restock on food on Sundays."

Haruka shot him a dull glare as she let Emi off her leash. Emi bounded off somewhere, then a bark sounded with a yelp that didn't come from her dog.

"Is Tadashi here too?"

Tsukishima blinked. "Obviously."

They headed to his room, where they happened upon Yamaguchi Tadashi falling over with Emi licking his face eagerly. "Hi, Haruka," he called, straining to push Emi off, "can you call her off?"

Haruka pouted. "She's just happy to see you. Why do you have to reject her love? She has feelings too!"

"Right," Yamaguchi agreed. "But she's still slobbering over m— ew, dog breath!"

Rolling her eyes, she whistled and Emi sat, panting and completely satisfied with herself. "Anyways," she said, seating herself on the swiveling chair by Tsukishima's desk and spinning, "are you guys ready for your first day of high school tomorrow?"

Silence reigned.

Haruka halted the chair, shocked. "Kei! Don't tell me you're actually nervous!"

He looked miffed. "Of course I'm not. There's just no point in answering that question."

She squinted suspiciously. "Okay," she conceded. She knew it wasn't like him to get nervous over such things. "Then, Tadashi!"

Said boy started from his seat on the ground. "Huh?"

"Are _you_ nervous?"

He grinned sheepishly, threading his fingers through his hair as a light blush adorned his freckled cheeks. "Just a little," he admitted. "It's _high school_. But it was worse for you, wasn't it? Since you were thirteen, not fifteen."

She sweatdropped, remembering her first day of high school. "Everyone was so much taller than me…"

"Everyone is still taller than you," Tsukishima cut in from his spot on the bed. She bristled at his comment. He was rifling through a plastic bag. When he withdrew his hand, he was holding a dog biscuit. "Emi, come."

Emi trotted over. Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Emi, come. Don't listen to that beanpole."

As Emi made a move to return, Tsukishima pulled out another treat. "Emi, stay." She stayed.

Haruka dropped her head onto the desk. "My dog," she bemoaned. "My own dog betrayed me for a traitor." Tsukishima sighed, so completely _done_ with her antics.

"Haruka." She turned her head, still on the desk, a sad expression on her face. "How are you doing?"

The expression dropped off her face, and she sat up mechanically. When she spun around, it was with a bright smile. "I'm doing fine."

"Haruka."

"Really," she insisted, her smile becoming softer and more self-deprecating, "I'm fine. I'm getting by." Emi whined, having come over earlier, and rested her head in Haruka's lap.

"It sounds lonely," Yamaguchi said softly. He and Tsukishima exchanged glances, even as Tsukishima schooled his face back into his usual apathetic expression. "You should call us more to hang out."

"It's okay. You'll be busy with school soon. Besides, I have Emi."

"But—"

"It's okay," she said, a note of warning entering her voice.

"It shouldn't be," Yamaguchi argued. "Your mom shouldn't have—"

" _Yamaguchi_ ," Tsukishima said sharply as Haruka's fingers tightened on the chair arms. Yamaguchi fell silent, frowning sullenly at the ground.

"But, Tsukki—" he began.

"Tadashi," Haruka sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it. Things will have to remain the way they are. It's better this way, anyways. With my parents in Tokyo, I have more freedom."

Tsukishima snorted, but didn't say anything.

Because, really, it wasn't freedom. It was superficial independence. Her mother had, and would always have, control over her. Dropping by for random checks, berating her about her manners, appearance, actions, _everything_ , telling her that she didn't want to see her, that it was all her fault… They were methods of control. Haruka knew. She _knew_ , and yet, she couldn't do anything about it.

Not when her mother was right. Not when it completely tore Haruka apart.

"It's okay," she repeated. "It'll be fine." She stood up. "Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Stewed beef. My mom is getting the ingredients from her friend. She's probably drinking coffee right now instead," Tsukishima replied. He and Yamaguchi stood up too, towering over her. They migrated to the living room, leaving Emi to sleep in Tsukishima's bedroom.

"Are you going to join a club?" she asked, slipping into the kitchen to scavenge for snacks.

"Maybe. Don't eat before dinner. You'll spoil it."

Haruka rolled her eyes and mouthed 'yes, mom' to Yamaguchi, who grinned.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima didn't even turn his head.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

-O-O-O-O-

 _Friday, April 5_

-O-O-O-O-

Dinner, as it always was with the Tsukishimas, had been good. Haruka had then gone home after collecting Emi (who'd engorged herself on scraps), done her homework, and studied for a few hours before sleeping.

That had been Sunday. Now, it was Friday, and Haruka was toiling over an essay for her Chinese class.

"This was a mistake," she wailed, sinking back into her chair. "I shouldn't have taken Chinese, let alone four languages."

Her mother's voice echoed in her head. _Chinese, English, Spanish, and French,_ it listed. _The languages of economically dominant countries. A good business leader knows all four fluently, in addition to their native language._

The chiming of her cellphone's notification alarm distracted her. Gladly, she reached for her smartphone, welcoming the distraction. Then, she blinked and reached for her flip phone instead.

"I need to change the notification tone to something completely different from the smartphone," she muttered. Flipping the "casual contacts" phone open, as her mother called it (compared to the "professional contacts only" smartphone), she smiled as she saw she had a new email from Yamaguchi:

 **From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **To: Me**

 _Haruka! We just met some hotblooded first years! Tsukki is annoyed~_

"Oh, Kei," she murmured as she quickly typed back a reply.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 _Of course he is. Tell him to stop being a wimp (*_ _・_ _・_ _*)_

-O-O-O-O-

 _Saturday, April 6_

-O-O-O-O-

The next morning, she woke up to her flip phone ringing. "Hullo?" she greeted groggily, stifling a yawn.

" _Hi, Haruka_ ," Yamaguchi replied. " _Do you want to come see a 3-vs.-3 match between Tsukki, me, and some other people?_ "

"Tadashi," Haruka groaned. "You woke me up. Even Emi doesn't wake me up."

" _Sorry_ ," he piped, sounding _completely_ unapologetic. " _But do you want to watch? You should; you're a loner. It's in about two hours. Just come to the first gymnasium at Karasuno High School. See you!_ " And he hung up.

Haruka wrenched the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. _Tadashi, you cheeky brat_ , she thought. _Now I have to go because you didn't let me reply_.

Pouting, she pulled herself out of bed and began to get ready. Two hours later, she was staring up at the first gymnasium, dressed in an oversized sweater and some hastily thrown on jeans.

"Well, here goes," she said to herself, pushing the gymnasium doors open.

And she froze, taking in the scene.

Shoes squeaked against the hardwood floor. Wheels creaked as the ball basket rolled out. Smacks sounded as balls hit the floor with a thud. Someone shouted, "We'll pulverize ya!"

And a volleyball net stretched out in front of her.

"Haruka," Tsukishima asked, suddenly materializing with a displeased expression. "Why are you here?" He blocked her view of the net.

She stared blankly at him, in shock. "Ta-Tadashi invited me." He 'tch'ed.

"Yamaguchi!"

"Yeah, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi ran up and saw Haruka. He smiled apologetically. "Hi, Haruka!"

She dropped her eyes. "You didn't say it was volleyball," she accused softly.

He winced. "You wouldn't come if I did say that. And I didn't want you to be alone."

Haruka took a step back to leave, but before she could, a new voice cut in. A vaguely familiar voice.

"What's going on here?"

She peeked around Tsukishima to see Sawamura Daichi approaching. When they made eye contact, he blinked. "Haruka-san?"

Tsukishima looked at Daichi, then Haruka. "You know the captain?"

She nodded weakly. "He's my neighbor." Stepping out from behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, she greeted him. "Hello, Daichi-san," she said. "Sorry for interrupting practice. You're the captain of the volleyball club?"

He grinned, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I sort of forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

She smiled back at him, more of a grimace. "Sort of."

"So why are you here?" he asked. At this point, the other members had gathered around.

"Kei and I are childhood friends," she replied. "And Tadashi is also a good friend. He invited me to watch a 3-vs.-3." She gestured at them with her hands, a shaky, uncertain motion. Tsukishima frowned when he saw this.

"Uwooooh!" a short boy exclaimed. "Tsukishima has a friend that's a girl?"

She whirled on him, mouth shooting open to defend Tsukishima, and _flinched_.

 _Kogane_ , her mind insisted. _It's Kogane_.

The boy before her wasn't Kogane. They looked completely different. Where Kogane had had green eyes, this boy had orange-brown eyes, almost gold. Where Kogane had had smooth, golden hair, this boy had flaming orange-red hair that spiked in soft curls.

But the way he bounced on his heels was the same. And the way he smiled so earnestly. And the eagerness to learn.

"Hey, hey," the boy said. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, and that's Kageyama Tobio—" he pointed at a tall, brooding boy with black hair— "and we're going to face Tsukishima and beat him and join the club!" He bounded up to her, peering into her face. "How are you friends with someone like him anyways?"

She took a step back, unable to form any words. The voice, his _voice_ , the way he spoke, it was too similar.

Haruka blinked and found herself staring at Tsukishima's back. "Why wouldn't she be friends with me? I'm a much more appealing person than you are," he shot at Hinata. Hinata squawked in outrage, but someone with silver hair cut him off.

"I think you're scaring her, Hinata," he laughed gently. He looked at her. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, vice captain. Since you're here to watch the match, we should probably begin."

With those words, the club members bustled to their intended positions. Sugawara guided her towards some chairs that were set up along the walls while chattering soothingly. "Your friends and Daichi are going to be playing against Hinata, Kageyama, and that boy, Tanaka Ryuunosuke," he said, pointing a boy with a buzzcut, "because Hinata and Kageyama got in trouble for not understanding the concept of working together, so they need to win to get into the club." Then, he winked. "At least, that's what they think."

Haruka relaxed as his words washed over her. Then, she realized something. "I'm Hitawara Haruka," she blurted, interrupting Sugawara mid-sentence. "I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry."

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Oh, the match is starting!"

They started off with a serve by Daichi. The movements were _so familiar_ to her. Toss, reach, serve. Soon, she was sitting at the edge of her seat, absorbed into the rhythm and pace of the game.

It hurt to watch volleyball. But it was also something comforting, something to call home.

Haruka leaned forward as Tanaka leapt up for a spike against Tsukishima, who was blocking. Her heart leapt into an adrenaline-driven pace as her ears recognized the sound of the ball _slamming_ into the floor. "That's some power," she commented offhandedly to Sugawara, attempting to stay calm.

"Tanaka gets excited easily," he said wryly.

They grew silent as Hinata ran up for a spike. He was so determined, so _ready_ to hit it past Tsukishima that Haruka couldn't help but root for him as he jumped with _the highest jump she'd ever seen_ , even surpassing Kei's height—

And Tsukishima knocked the ball straight to the ground.

Haruka sighed. "Kei's blocks are annoying to get past because he's so collected," she said, "but once you have enough power, you can slam through."

Sugawara tilted his head. "You sound as if you've played against him before."

Her cheeks flushed as she registered her mistake. "I, uh, well— I used to play. I practiced with him and Tadashi," she admitted. _No more information_ , she promised herself.

He smiled widely. "What position? I'm a setter. Although, now that Kageyama's here, I might have to fight him for the spot."

"Oh, I didn't play seriously." She observed Kageyama's tosses. They were rational, versatile, and precise. Awe-inspiring, even. Incredible.

 _If I hadn't quit, would I have been able to toss like that?_

She pressed her lips into a thin line. It didn't matter, because she'd given up volleyball anyways.

On the court, Kageyama geared up for a jump serve. Her mouth dropped as she saw the power, the course, the form… it was all perfect.

Then Daichi received it like it was nothing.

A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face. She absentmindedly wiped it away. _This team… its players are amazing_. Her face pulled into a deadpan as Tsukishima poked at Kageyama with his words.

"C'mon, Your Highness," he called, a fake, pleasant grin plastered to his face. "Shouldn't you start getting serious soon?" Hinata growled at him, but Tsukishima continued. "There's a reason why he's called 'the King of the Court'. His own teammates from Kitagawa Daichi gave it to him because of his selfish, egotistical, tyrannical tosses."

He turned on Kageyama with an insincere smile. "I'm right, aren't I? That's the reason why you haven't used 'the king's toss' yet, right? Because you're scared to use the quick that no one can follow through on."

Haruka's grip on the chair seat tightened to the point that her knuckles cracked. "Too far, Kei," she murmured, biting her lip.

It was so _obvious_ how much Kageyama loved volleyball, and how much it had hurt him for no one to hit his tosses. And for Tsukishima to rub salt into the wound, so to speak, would only make it hurt worse.

"You're right," Kageyama suddenly spoke up. "Tossing the ball up only for no one to be there behind me frightens me down _to my very soul_."

The players fell silent, the match at a standstill. They hadn't been expecting the admission, and now, the moment hung on a precarious balance, capable of falling in any direction. Haruka held her breath, afraid of disturbing whatever was happening.

"Eh?" All eyes turned to Hinata, who blinked with an innocently uncomprehending look on his face. And his next words made everything so simple. "But that's just a story about junior high, isn't it?"

Haruka exhaled with a huff, smiling.

"Since you toss the ball to me properly and all, I don't really care," he continued. Kageyama stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. The moment broke even further as Hinata pointed at Tsukishima. "All that matters is how we're gonna knock you down! There's nothing more to it! We're gonna win against you and start club activities for real, and Kageyama will be a setter, and he'll toss to me!"

Tsukishima turned away. "That sort of genuine, straightforward emotion really irritates me," he bit out. Haruka's eyes fell as she registered the history behind his statement.

Akiteru.

"You can't fill in the gap in height with fighting spirit," Tsukishima said. "If you think you'll get by on effort alone, you're gravely mistaken." He stalked back to his position, passing Daichi, who aimed a questioning look at him.

Sugawara hummed thoughtfully. "Sounds like there's a backstory to his resentment," he said, eyeing Haruka. She glanced away. _Not my story to share_.

The match continued. From what Haruka could see, there were moments of self-discovery, realizations and epiphanies, and emotional ups and downs. Everything was important. Everything counted. It all meant something, each hit, each toss, each jump.

And Hinata was there, in the middle of it all. He shouted at Kageyama, that he was here to hit all of his tosses, and that he wouldn't ever have to look back to see the ball falling, unhit.

Haruka's heart swelled as Kageyama stepped forward to stand by Hinata against Tsukishima. "Clearing the wall in front of a spiker is what a setter is for." It was wrong of her to support them, especially against her friends, but these boys… _Captivating. Utterly, completely captivating._ They had an aura that drew her in, made her want to see how much potential they had.

But the magic broke, as Hinata attempted to hit Kageyama's tosses and failed each time. And soon, Kageyama was yelling at him to move faster, quicker.

Sugawara stood up, startling Haruka. "Kageyama, your behavior is reverting to the way it was in junior high." He walked over, picking up the fallen ball. Haruka watched him carefully.

 _A vice captain setter. Like I used to be._

"Your toss is restricting Hinata's nimbleness. It's true, he doesn't have technique or experience. But with your skills, he should be able to… erm, uh, how do I put this?" He flapped his hands, flustered, unable to get his message across. "He'll be better at using his nimbleness with you enabling him!"

Haruka snorted. Sugawara was refreshing and kind, but he was a dork.

"I'm a setter, like you," he said, "and you have ball control and senses better than anyone else! You can see through the blockers and make decisions accordingly! These…" He hesitated, clutching the ball he'd picked up. "These are things I didn't have at the time I watched your junior high game." Then, his demeanor changed, reflecting his determination. "So you should be able to see your comrades, and what they need!"

The moment his words got through dawned clearly on Kageyama's face. Haruka watched, entranced, as his eyes widened with sudden clarity. "Hinata!"

"Waaah!" Hinata jumped, surprised.

"At your fastest speed, perform your highest jump, and I'll get the ball to you!"

 _…_ _What._

Haruka blinked once. Twice.

"What?" She shot up from her seat, incredulous. "You can't mean…"

The players stared at her. She blushed, sinking back into her seat. "Sorry," she muttered.

 _But still,_ she thought, _if he manages to pull off what I think he's talking about, it'll be phenomenal_.

The game resumed. Daichi served the ball, which Tanaka received. And as the ball fell to Kageyama's waiting hands, time slowed down. Haruka saw as he jumped, placed his hands on the ball, and _shot_ it towards Hinata. It flew straight into Hinata's palm, agonizingly slow.

Then she blinked, and time resumed at its normal pace. Hinata's arm descended, and the ball hit the ground like a cannon. All in all, it lasted less than two seconds. Maybe even less than one.

 _No way._ She leapt up from her seat, ignoring the amused glance of Sugawara. _No. Way._

"Amazing," she breathed out.

"Huh?" Sugawara asked, but she disregarded his confusion.

"To be able to toss the ball that accurately, at that speed, Tobio-kun is a genius!" she babbled. Sugawara leaned away, taken aback.

"Hey, just now…" Daichi said, face completely disbelieving and slightly awestruck, "Hinata had his eyes closed."

The implications of his words hit the other players, but Haruka was too busy analyzing.

 _The quick they just did was faster than any normal one. Clearly, Tobio-kun is the one who's enabling Shouyou-kun to hit it, since Shouyou-kun swung with his eyes closed. And Shouyou-kun is naturally nimble and fast, right? His athletic ability and reaction speed is ridiculous. So if he can evade the blockers, they can take opponents by storm. What if he manages to watch the toss? That would—_

She halted her train of thought, aghast. She was getting too into it. She was investing too much into volleyball.

 _No more_. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Don't do this to yourself_.

The match ended in Hinata and Kageyama's victory. Haruka was subdued for the remainder of it, heart twinging painfully with every point.

She stood as the first years officially received their black team jackets and were inducted into the club. _Well_ , she thought, sighing. _It's time to leave and never come back._

She walked to the door, reaching out to open it, when it slammed open. She squeaked, retreating behind Yamaguchi.

The person who opened the door was heaving. "We're competing! A practice match! With one of the prefecture's best four! Aobajousai High School!" He looked up and grinned.

Oh. A teacher advisor.

Sugawara choked. "Seijou?! You got us a practice match with _Seijou_?"

The name rang bells in Haruka's head, but she couldn't recall where she'd heard it before. But… "I want to watch," she blurted out before she could stop herself. "Can I?" she added when Daichi tilted his head at her.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. "Don't do this to yourself," he muttered to her under his breath. She elbowed him, closing her eyes briefly.

 _I lost as soon as I stayed for this match. I might as well commit._

"Sure," Daichi agreed. "Although I'm not sure why you would."

She smiled. "From what I can see so far, Karasuno is lacking." Tanaka spluttered, and Daichi's face froze. "But you guys also have strengths. A captain whose defensive capabilities are incredible, a wing spiker with unusual power, the new first year combo… I'd like to see how they match up against one of the prefecture's top four."

"It's Tuesday of next week," the teacher said, eagerly volunteering the information. "I'm Takeda Ittetsu, the advisor of this club. You're not a student here, are you? But you seem to know a lot about volleyball. Would you like to come to future practices and help out? You could be a sort of benefactor."

Tsukishima inhaled sharply. Haruka was just taken aback.

"Um. If that's okay with you," she automatically said, not registering her words until they were out of her mouth.

Yamaguchi beamed, and Sugawara pressed a team jacket into her hands.

"Alright then, I should introduce myself properly," she said, turning to face the team in a daze. "I'm Hitawara Haruka—" she almost said _first year at Tohoku University,_ but changed her words _—_ "sixteen years old. I was a setter in junior high. I look forward to working with everyone." She bowed.

The team grinned and bowed back.

"Please take care of us!"

-O-O-O-O-

Later, after practice was over and everyone headed to the convenience store to eat nikuman, Sugawara sidled up to her.

"Setter?" he questioned, eyes crinkling from a smile.

"Ah, yeah," she laughed awkwardly. "I was kind of lying when I said I didn't play seriously."

"And your last name is Hitawara."

She froze.

"Daughter of the CEO of Hitawara Finance, Japan's most affluent bank. Receiver of the Best Setter Award for girls' volleyball in junior high two years ago. Graduate of Takemine High School at age fifteen. First year at Tohoku University. Right?" His eyes bore into hers relentlessly. She nodded, faltering.

"Good," he stated.

"Wha…?"

Sugawara smiled. "You'll be able to help us a lot. It's kind of selfish of me to have brought this up, so, sorry. I won't tell anyone. Although," his eyes cut to the team, "I think most of the team has already figured it out. Your family is pretty famous, after all."

He gave her a cheeky salute and caught up to Daichi, who was reprimanding Hinata for eating before everyone else.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fell in step with her. "You like tormenting yourself, don't you?" Tsukishima asked. "It's only going to hurt."

She pursed her lips, gritting her teeth. "I know," she forced out. "But I want to. I need to. It's a step forward." Then, she eyed him. "Besides, that's a load of crap coming from you. Joining the volleyball club? Really? After what happened to Akiteru-nii?"

He glared at her. She glared right back, not sorry for mentioning the taboo subject. Yamaguchi stepped between them attempting to intervene. "Guys…"

Tsukishima shouldered past him. "At least I don't have a mother who blames her child for the death of her other child, forcing the first child to quit volleyball because it led to the second child's death," he spat. "And at least I don't believe that bullshit and let my mother walk all over me."

Her breathing stopped as he brought up the other taboo subject. Both were in the open, laid out for all to see.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi admonished. Turning to Haruka, he tried to do damage control. "Haruka, I'm sure—"

"Sorry, Tadashi. I'm going to go home early. Can you tell the team?" She hurried away from them, not waiting for an answer. As she turned the corner, tears sprung unbidden to her eyes.

"Kei, you stupid asshat," she said, hastily wiping her eyes and inhaling shakily. It was only because he cared, she knew.

But that didn't make it okay to bring up the one subject she hated the most.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Well, that's one way to end on a downer.

Anyways, the story is officially off hiatus! Updates will take some time, unfortunately, since I'm prioritizing my other story, _Reaching_ , over this one. To be fair, _Reaching_ is a bigger project in many different ways. I still love my volleydorks, but hey, we all have to cut our losses some way.

See you next time!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 2

-O-O-O-O-

 _Sunday, April 7_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka stood in front of the mirror, examining herself.

"Hair up or down?" she asked Emi, who was sitting by her. Emi barked. "Yeah, that didn't really help."

Did it even matter? She could decide when she got there, right? After all, there was somewhere for Shimizu Kiyoko, the manager, to change, so she could change in the same room as her.

Tying her hair would raise the expectation that she would actually participate actively, in physical activity. Which was something she wasn't going to do. She may have joined to help, but she wasn't going to play.

But leaving her hair down would be a hassle. She'd want to fiddle with it incessantly.

"Whatever." She threw her hands up, leaving her hair as it was. Hopefully, she'd be too busy to fiddle with it. Picking up her bag, which held her change of sportswear and other essentials, she left the bathroom and pattered into the kitchen.

After feeding Emi and half-assing her own breakfast, Haruka left the house, only to come across Daichi locking the door to his house. They made eye contact. "Ah."

She took the initiative. "Hello, Daichi-san."

"Hello, Haruka-san. Did you get home safely last night? Yamaguchi said you left early," he responded.

"Yeah." They passed the stray cat, perched on its usual fencepost. It hissed at them. "Did anything happen after I left?"

"We decided on positions for the practice match," he offered. "Oh, and Aobajousai had a condition attached: 'Kageyama-kun will act as setter for the entire game'."

"But," she halfheartedly began protesting, "isn't Koushi-san the official setter?"

"He is, but these are the conditions. And, to be honest, we're all interested in how the oddball duo will fare against a championship school."

 _Oddball duo_. She giggled.

Soon, they were at the gymnasium, preparing for practice. Haruka stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. What was her job anyways? She'd accepted on the terms of being a helper, but what was she helping with? Everything?

From across the court, she accidentally caught Tsukishima's eye. They frowned simultaneously, looking away from one another.

"Alright, gather around. We're going over the positions for the practice match," Daichi called. Haruka neared, interested. Unfortunately, she somehow ended up next to Tsukishima.

"Tch." He moved to the other side of Yamaguchi.

"We'll go with this." Daichi revealed a magnetic board with the new lineup displayed on it. Haruka smiled slightly when she saw that Hinata, who was barely over 160 centimeters, would play as a middle blocker.

 _Who's Ennoshita Chikara?_ she thought, seeing his magnet in the lower right corner. _One of the three second years that I never learned the names of?_

On her left, Yamaguchi sagged, disappointed. She squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, Tadashi," she said. "You'll be in a starting position eventually." He smiled back at her a little hesitantly.

"You'll be 'the Strongest Decoy'!" Kageyama was telling Hinata. Hinata lit up.

"Oooooh!" he yelled, excited. "The strongest decoy!" Then, his face grew confused. "Oooh?" It fell. "Ooh..." Then _he_ fell, onto his hands and knees. "That's kinda disappointing..."

Haruka sweatdropped, already accustomed to the antics of the team.

"You'll draw the focus of the blockers. It'll feel great when they get caught up in your movements like idiots, won't it?" Kageyama smirked. Hinata perked up.

"But," he added, cutting Hinata's celebration short, "you have to think as if the other attacks will end if you don't maintain that role."

And Hinata's face blanked out. "Hold it!" Daichi yelled, flustered. "Don't put so much pressure on him!"

"Hinata short-circuited! He short-circuited!"

Yes, Haruka was definitely accustomed to the antics of the team.

-O-O-O-O-

"Um, Takeda-sensei?" Haruka asked. "What exactly is my job?"

He pondered her words, a thoughtful wrinkle appearing between his brows. "Ah, I know. Think of it as an assistant coach position!"

"But there's no coach to assist," she pointed out. She took a step back as Takeda's glasses flashed, reflecting the overhead lights ominously.

"That's just how it is at the moment, but soon..." he trailed off, grinning somewhat evilly.

She took another step back. "Okay," she conceded warily. "I'll just, uh, go help the second years now."

"Good luck," he called after her. She twitched but said nothing.

"Ruka-san!" Hinata bounded up to her. She blinked. _Ruka-san?_

"You were a super cool setter, right? Can you toss for me? Please?"

Oh. He wanted her to toss. He wanted her to play. "Sorry, Shouyou-kun," she evaded. "But I think you should focus on hitting Tobio-kun's tosses first." She breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded, albeit dejectedly, and ran off to bother Kageyama. _Crisis averted._

"Hi!" she chirped as she approached the gaggle of second years. Tanaka immediately flushed. She raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore it. "I never got a chance to learn your names, so can I learn them now? Especially since we're the same ages." She flashed them a hopeful grin.

"Ta-Tanaka Ryuunosuke! But you can call me Ryuu!" Tanaka burst out.

"Ah, okay, Ryuu-kun. You can call me, uh, Haruka. Or Ruka, since that's what Shouyou-kun apparently decided on."

A sleepy looking black-haired boy stepped up. "I'm Ennoshita Chikara. I'm a wing spiker. That's Kinoshita Hisashi," he added, pointing to a boy whose hair spiked brown, "and that's Narita Kazuhito." He gestured at the other boy with a buzzcut.

Haruka bowed. "It's nice to meet you, again." Ennoshita bowed back, grabbing Tanaka's head and forcing him to bow as well. Kinoshita and Narita followed.

"Nice to meet you again too." Then, they straightened out, unsure of what to do.

"Is, is there anything you'd like to work on in particular?" she ventured.

"Spiking."

"Receiving."

"Blocking."

The four boys blinked at each other. Haruka's heart dropped. _You need a setter for all three_. Casting her eyes about the gym desperately, she nearly whooped with relief when her eyes landed on Sugawara. "Koushi-san!"

Sugawara started, but jogged over. "Call me Suga, not Koushi. Only my mom calls me that, especially when I'm in trouble," he grinned. "Do you need anything?"

"The second years want to work on things that require a setter, so I figured that you could hopefully help out while Daichi-san wrangles the first years." They both turned to watch as Daichi grabbed Hinata by the scuff of his shirt and separated him from Tsukishima, who was jeering at him. "I was thinking that you could toss, Ryuu-kun could spike, Kazuhito-kun could block him, and Chikara-kun and Hisashi-kun could receive whatever spikes he can't block."

"Sounds good. Although, you could toss for them, can't you?" he questioned, eyes probing hers again.

She laughed lightly. _Fake. I'm such a fake._ "I'm out of practice. Besides, we'd still need someone to throw the ball for the setter, which is what I'll do for you."

They began. Throwing the ball was okay. It didn't count as playing. And, if Haruka was being completely honest with herself, holding a volleyball was comforting.

As the boys ran through the drill, retrieving the balls after they'd depleted them from the ball basket, she examined them for any mistakes. "Kazuhito-kun," she called. "Your arms are too close together." She demonstrated the proper width. "See, if you hold them like this, you'll be able to block more spikes with less movement and energy expended." Then, she spun on Tanaka. "And Ryuu-kun, your legs twist too much when you jump up. It gives you more power but less height."

"You seem to be handling things pretty well, Miss Assistant Coach," came Daichi's voice, teasing. He stood by their court, grinning.

She hesitated in her reply. _Ah, what the heck_ , she decided. _He teased me first_.

"Better than your handling of the first years, Captain," she shot back. "How difficult has Kei been so far?"

Daichi was visibly startled by her response. "I, uh, he—" He slumped. "His personality sucks."

She smiled. "Yes, it does." Chewing on her lip, she finally went easy on him. "He should listen to you if you don't act hotblooded."

"Daichi-san is the epitome of maturity," Kinoshita interjected. "Except when the basketball captain—"

"Kinoshita," Daichi stated flatly with a frozen smile. "Stop talking."

Kinoshita shut up, face paling.

"Anyways, I came over to tell you that we're going to have a 5-vs.-5 match in around ten minutes. Prepare your team well. Suga, Kinoshita, come with me."

Haruka blanched. Her team? What? "Wait, Daichi-san—"

"Good luck, Ruka-chan," Sugawara sang, aiming an innocent smile over his shoulder at her.

Soon, she found herself staring at the expectant faces of Hinata, Kageyama, Narita, Ennoshita, and Tanaka. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself.

"I'll be honest. I don't know any of your playing styles well enough to offer any suggestions at this point, so just play as you usually do, I guess? And if there's anything, I'll let you know."

Ennoshita nodded. "That sounds reasonable. We can start with our middle blockers in the vanguard."

"Yes," Haruka agreed. "Do that. Listen to Chikara-kun. He knows you guys better." She flushed as Narita stifled a chuckle.

 _Fine._ "If you guys win I'll treat you to food after practice."

That caught their attention. "Food?" Kageyama asked, speaking up for the first time. "What kind of food?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, acting nonchalant and shrugging a shoulder. "Ice cream? Nikuman? Crepes? Dango? I'll decide afterwards."

She smiled diabolically as her soldiers marched out onto the battlefield with a determined glint in their eyes. _Take that, Daichi-san, Suga-san_.

But before the battle could begin, a cellphone rang, interrupting the majestic and overly serious atmosphere. "Sorry!" she said. "That's mine!" She hurried to her bag and pulled out her flip phone. After glancing at the caller ID, she paled.

"Ruka-san?" Daichi asked.

"I," she faltered. She licked her lips, which were suddenly dry. "I have to take this call. Sorry. You can start without me."

She slipped out of the gym, where the telltale sounds of the game began. Exhaling nervously, she pressed the call button and lifted her phone to her ear.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?"

 _"Haruka_ ," her mother said over the phone. " _What's this I hear about you helping a volleyball club? I thought we agreed that you would give volleyball up. Why are you going against your promise?"_

"Okaa-sama, I—"

" _It was Kei who put you up to this, wasn't it?"_ her mother continued, cutting her off. " _Or that Yamaguchi boy. Goodness, are you still associating with him? Haven't you figured out that he's not fit for your company?"_

 _"_ He's not—"

" _And Haruka, your grades are too low as they are. You need to raise them to above ninety-fives. I expected more of you, to be honest. Maybe I was wrong."_

"No, I—"

" _But dear,_ really _, why did you join a volleyball club? A boys' one, on top of everything else. It makes me wonder if you value anything at all_."

" _Okaa-sama_ ," Haruka finally interjected. "Please let me speak."

The line was silent, then—

" _I'm listening_."

"Okay." Haruka took several breaths to clear her mind and organize her thoughts. "Okay. I'm only helping out for a little bit, until the club finds a coach. I'm not playing, just giving tips. It was my own decision, and I chose the one Kei and Tadashi were in because I knew them. And Tadashi is a good friend, even if he's not in the same social class as us. Kei isn't in the same social class as us either, but you're fine with him."

" _That's because his mother used to be high class like us. She's a good friend of mine. You know that_."

"Yes, Okaa-sama, I know," Haruka replied. "But Tadashi is my friend as well. And I'll raise my grades, even though I'm at the top of my class."

" _I don't like your tone. Are you talking back to me right now?_ "

And just like that, the conversation fell under her mother's control again.

"No, Okaa-sama, I'm not—"

" _We'll discuss this transgression later. I'll let you stay with the club for now. But I'm very upset and disappointed with you now. This isn't what the heir to a multi-billion company should act like_." Her mother hung up.

Haruka stood frozen, phone still at her ear as the dial tone began to sound. She stayed like that until Tsukishima came outside and nudged her.

"Haruka."

Her eyes snapped to his, and she hastily lowered the phone and attempted to smile. "Hi, Kei. You're talking to me now? Wow, you must be desperate. You even came to find me."

"It was your mom, wasn't it?"

Her gaze lowered. That, in itself, was an answer, and they both knew it.

"You should go back to the match. I'm sure they're waiting for you," she urged. Tsukishima's lips twitched downwards, but he didn't argue. Instead, he reached out with his hand and tugged on a lock of her hair.

"We'll talk about this later, then." It wasn't a question, but a confirmation.

She nodded. "Let's go back. We're going to beat you, by the way," she said.

 _I'm sorry._

He scoffed. "Your side is pathetic. We'll win."

 _It's okay. I'm sorry too._

She smiled as they entered the gym. Things were okay between them again.

"Sorry about that," she said. "The call took longer than I thought. You didn't have to wait, though."

Yamaguchi grinned. "We decided to take a break because our side was crushing yours."

"It is not!" Hinata and Kageyama shouted. "We're only four points behind!" Hinata added. "We'll catch up and get our treat!"

"Treat?" Kinoshita asked. All eyes turned to Haruka.

"I told them that if they won, I'd treat them to food," she said bluntly.

A fire lit in the opposing side's eyes. "How about you treat whatever side that wins?" Sugawara suggested slyly.

"No. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do," Haruka warned. "I'm on a side, remember?"

"But this is your responsibility as an assistant coach," Kinoshita argued.

"Right now, I'm only coaching for one side."

"But—"

"Don't even start, Tadashi."

-O-O-O-O-

They'd ended up losing by two points.

"Man, I was really hoping for that treat afterwards," Narita sighed. Ennoshita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we worked so hard for it too."

Haruka's ear twitched.

"I'm so hungry," Tanaka whined. "I can't go on like this. I need food. Fooooood."

"Ne, ne, Kageyama-kun, you look like you'll fall over from hunger," Hinata called none too subtly.

"Shut up, dumbass Hinata! At least I can walk!" Kageyama barked.

Finally, Haruka exploded. "Okay! I get it! I'll buy food for you guys." Then, she saw the faces of the opposing side. "Oh, no, not you guys too."

Kinoshita immediately clutched his stomach. "Oh, the hunger," he droned in the most deadpan voice ever.

Sugawara _pouted_. He actually _pouted_. "Ruka-chan, please?" She shuddered at the sight of Sugawara pouting with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Tadashi, tell me you won't side with them," she asked. He grinned apologetically at her.

"Sorry, Haruka."

She whirled on Tsukishima. "Kei?"

He looked away.

"Captain?"

"Food sounds great. Thanks for offering," Daichi said, smiling.

"But I didn't—"

"Thanks, Ruka-san!" everyone chorused.

She stared at them as they filed past her to the locker room. She felt incredulous. Outraged. And cheated.

But she couldn't help the small smile that quirked at the corners of her mouth.

"We'll go to Sakanoshita's," she decided. "And you guys can get anything you want. One each." Then, she spotted Shimizu walking by. "Kiyoko-san, would you like to join as well?" Her words caused Tanaka and Hinata to pivot around, faces eager.

"No," Shimizu declined. "But thank you for offering. Maybe next time." She gave her a hint of a smile.

Tanaka sighed, blissfully. "Kiyoko-san smiled..."

Haruka frowned at him. "Ryuu-kun, go get your things from the locker room."

After everyone collected their things ("Wait!" Hinata yelled. "I forgot my jacket!"), they left for Sakanoshita Store.

"You better not make a ruckus," the storekeeper said while grumpily eyeing them. Daichi smiled reassuringly at him.

"We won't. _Right,_ guys?"

"No, sir!"

They piled their chosen items onto the checkout counter. Haruka felt her mouth twist into a smile as she spotted a strawberry shortcake ice cream bar. _Of course, Kei_.

She got out her wallet, but Daichi stopped her. "We can't let a girl pay," he said. "Everyone, pay up!"

They all began handing bills over to the storekeeper, who got overwhelmed and had to yell at them to get things in order.

"I said I'd buy for you," Haruka insisted. And really, it wasn't as if she was lacking in money.

"We decided in the locker room that we'd pay," Sugawara said while shooting her a bright grin. "You're already doing a lot for us by helping out. We just wanted to play a joke on you, so we pretended like we were expecting you to pay."

That startled a laugh out of her. A genuine, happy laugh. "So you're not all completely heartless," she said between giggles.

"No, not completely," Ennoshita replied. "Although if we're talking about Kinoshita..."

"Hey!"

The storekeeper, done with checking their items out, blew up. "You're causing a ruckus! Get out!"

"Sorry!"

-O-O-O-O-

 _Tuesday, April 9_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka smiled, pulling on the black Karasuno jacket as the team boarded the bus.

Tsukishima eyed her as he sat down in the aisle across from her with Yamaguchi. She tilted her head at him, silently asking why he was looking at her.

"It suits you," he elaborated, looking forward and pulling on his headphones. "Being a part of a team."

She beamed. The bus kicked into gear, and they were off to the practice match with Aobajousai.

Until Tanaka yelled for the bus to stop. "Hinata puked on my pants!"

Haruka immediately stood up, making eye contact with Shimizu. They nodded to each other and sprung into action. "Here, Ryuu-kun," Haruka said, handing him some paper towels and a plastic bag while Shimizu dealt with a nervous, nauseous Hinata. "Wipe off the worst and change your pants. I'll disinfect the seat while we wait."

Tanaka took the items with a grimace on his face. He wiped away the vomit (accidentally flicking some onto the floor, _Gross_ , she thought), and unboarded to change. Haruka hurried over to the separate duffle bag she'd brought and procured a bottle of bleach.

"Wow," Narita commented. "You came prepared."

She gave him a wry look while spraying the seat and floor. "I decided that expecting everything and preparing for such would be best with this team." And she had. She'd packed everything she could think of needing into the duffle bag: a med kit, extra towels, water bottles, the bottle of bleach, paper towels, spare kneepads, even a volleyball. There was, of course, more.

"Haruka has magical packing skills," Yamaguchi said. "She could probably fit the entire world into her wallet if she needed to."

She huffed out a grin, blowing her bangs out of her face. As Tanaka returned, she wiped the seat as dry as she could and left the bus to throw away the paper towels. When she returned, it was to the scene of Hinata bowing repeatedly and apologizing while Shimizu tried to calm him, and Tanaka alternatively told Hinata it was okay and blushed at Shimizu.

Haruka rolled her eyes. _Karasuno_.

The remainder of the drive was uneventful, except for one instant in which Kinoshita lost control of the tennis ball he'd been tossing around. It had flown over to Kageyama, who automatically set it without realizing what he'd done. The ball had rebounded off the ceiling and thankfully in between Daichi and Sugawara, the former of which sleeping. Thankfully.

They unboarded, thanking the bus driver. Haruka struggled to lift the dufflebag, but Tsukishima wordlessly took it, leaving her to carry her own bag.

And, of course, they ran into trouble as soon as they approached the third gymnasium.

"I take my eyes off of you guys for one second and you're already picking fights!" Daichi reprimanded. "I apologize for them," he said, bowing to one of the Seijou players who had been intimidated.

"Um, that's okay," he replied, watching Tanaka nervously.

"Tanaka, quit it with that face."

Haruka snorted quietly, because Tsukishima had been a part of it as well. And he'd snuck away.

Then, the other Seijou player spoke. "Been a while, hasn't it, _Your Highness_."

Everyone stopped moving. "What sort of dictatorship will you subject them to? I'm looking forward to it.'

They stood tense, waiting for Kageyama's response. And when it came, Haruka was so, so proud.

"Sure."

The gymnasium was enormous. The ceiling spanned overhead in a graceful arch, more than four stories high. There were three volleyball courts, set up with an abundant amount of space in between. And there were people everywhere, all players, practicing and warming up.

Haruka glanced towards Daichi and Sugawara for some direction, unsure of where to go in a place so expansive. They had bewildered expression, and Sugawara muttered a quick "yikes".

"We'll set up over there," Daichi decided, nodding at an unoccupied corner of the room. While he left to speak with the coach, Haruka and Shimizu began to prepare.

"Will Shouyou-kun be okay?" Haruka asked. "He seemed really nervous."

"At this point, I don't think there's anything we can do but hope it turns out alright," Shimizu replied. They shared a quick laugh, slightly hopeless.

The game didn't begin well. Hinata fumbled with everything, from receives to jumps to just getting in other people's ways. Sugawara had to hold Kageyama back from hitting Hinata during their time out.

"Shouyou-kun," Haruka said before the time out was over. "Just relax. It's only a practice match."

"Yes!" he shouted too loudly, walking back onto the court with stiff motions.

She worried her lip as he took the ball for the serve. _We're at Seijou's match point_ , she thought. _And it's Hinata's serve._

"You'll be fine," she called, trying to reassure him. He nodded, trembling, and served the ball.

Right to the back of Kageyama's head.

Haruka winced, pitying Hinata. _This is not going to end well. At least the first set is over._

Hinata flinched as Kageyama stalked towards him with deliberate slowness. "Hey, you," Kageyama said.

"...Yes." Hinata said, resigned to his fate yet still terrified. Haruka crossed her fingers.

"Just what are you scared of that has you so nervous? Is it the height of the opponents? The fact that it's your first practice match? Just what is it, huh?" Kageyama reached around and smacked the back of his own head. "The thing you're scared of to such an extent that you'd drive a serve into the back of my head. _What is it?_ "

"...Nothing in particular comes to mind."

Kageyama continued to smack his own head, staring blankly at Hinata. "Then you don't have a reason to be nervous anymore, now do you? You already ended up doing it! The thing you fear most!" Hinata shook, shying away.

 _Hurry up, Tobio-kun_ , Haruka thought. _Or else Shouyou-kun will faint from fear_.

"So hurry up and get back into your usual self, dumbass!" Kageyama suddenly shouted, scowling the way he normally did. He stormed away.

"Hinata!"

"Eep!" Hinata jumped as Tanaka thudded towards him.

"You."

"...Yes."

Haruka nearly facepalmed at the similarity of the start of the conversation. But she didn't stop them, because Tanaka looked like he knew what he was doing, with his arms crossed and head tilted back.

"Do you think you have to be as good everyone else, or somethin'?"

"I, I want to stay in the match until the end—"

"Don't screw around! It's obvious you suck! But Daichi-san put you in the game anyways while knowing that!"

At Hinata's confused expression, he sighed.

"Listen, when it comes to volleyball, it's all about everyone on 'this side' of the net!" He extended his arms. "Because we're allies! Teammates! So what if you're clumsy and stink? Be as clumsy as you want! To make up for that, there are—" here, he pointed his thumb at himself, a smug smile crossing his face— "senpai on your team!"

The look of epiphany on Hinata's face was hilarious, but Haruka's attention was caught by Sugawara's words.

"That was all just him wanting to be called 'senpai'," he commented. Daichi nodded, sighing.

"At least he made Hinata feel better." They shook their heads while smiling in a "what can you do" fashion.

The second set began. And now, Hinata was no longer nervous. Now...

 _It's time for the new quick._

It seemed as if Kageyama knew that too. He tossed it, movements familiar to Haruka by now, towards Hinata, but Haruka frowned. _He pushed the slightest bit more force than necessary into it_.

She proved correct when Hinata's hand swiped at it helplessly, unable to find purchase before it flew overhand.

But it was okay, even after that Seijou member laughed at them. Because they tried again, and this time, Haruka's eyes narrowed even as her mouth slid into a sly grin. _Bingo_.

 _Fwoom._ The ball rocketed past Seijou, not even registering in their vision until it passed. The lost and flabbergasted expression on Seijou's players' faces made up for the insult Kageyama had suffered earlier. Haruka felt viciously, wonderfully vindicated.

 _Go!_ she thought.

 _It's time for the counterattack._

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: WOOHOO! GO KAGS!

Honestly, there's not much for me to say at this point. We all know what's coming next.

The arrival of the one and only, the fabulous, the lovable, the annoyingly appealing Oikawa Tooru.

Here's a mini-spoiler: he and Haruka speak. Of course. Because Haruka is the Heroine and therefore suffers from Protagonist Syndrome (this is a sports manga/anime. There are bound to be countless clichés).

So, look forward to it!

See you next time!


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 3

-O-O-O-O-

 _Tuesday, April 9_

-O-O-O-O-

10-9. Karasuno leading.

Haruka's eyes flew back and forth as she tracked the ball and the players' movements. They were doing well. Better than she'd expected against a championship school.

 _But it shouldn't be this easy_.

Point after point. They took some, had some stolen, and took some again. "Kiyoko-san," she said eventually, "Let's call for a time—"

The whistle shrilled. "Aobajousai calls for a time out," the referee called.

Well. That was convenient.

"Anything we need to know, Assistant Coach?" Daichi asked as he took a water bottle from the cooler they'd brought.

"There's not much for me to add," she responded, eyebrow twitching slightly. _Honestly. Calling me Assistant Coach._ "Just keep shaking up their blockers. They're in a disarray right now." Then, she eyed the huddle of Aobajousai players. "But their number four... I'd like at least one person marking him at all times."

"Got it." He capped the bottle. "You guys all heard that?"

"Ossu!"

"Thanks, Ruka-san!"

"Our assistant coach is the best."

"Ruka-san if we win this match, will you buy us food?"

She laughed. "We'll see. Onward, soldiers!"

Her demeanor changed as they trooped away. "Sensei," she said, catching Takeda's attention. "Do you think I'm doing well?"

"You're doing fine," he reassured. "To be honest, I'm more concerned about my lack of leadership. I have no experience in volleyball. The other day, I learned for the first time the positions and their names."

"But you organized this practice match, which is amazing enough."

He smiled somewhat wistfully. "What the team needs right now is a coach who can teach them on technical aspects, guide the team, and lead us to victory. Don't get me wrong! You're doing exceptionally! But you're bound to be busy with university, so I can't ask you to help out full time."

The second set ended with Karasuno's victory.

"Good job," she praised, handing out towels. "You all did well."

Sugawara quirked the side of his mouth up as Daichi took a towel. "It's really a lifesaver that they don't have a guy on their team who serves like Kageyama."

"Yeah," Daichi agreed. "Our receives are kind of bad, overall."

"Don't let your guard down."

The three of them turned to see Kageyama frowning in consternation. "The setter over there probably isn't their regular."

As the third set was about to start, the screams of girls suddenly echoed throughout the gym.

"Kyaaaaaa! Oikawa-saaaaaan!"

And Haruka's blood ran cold.

She knew where she'd heard about Seijou before. It was the school that Oikawa Tooru, recipient of the Best Setter Award for boys' volleyball the year before her, had chosen to attend.

 _This is bad_. "Captain!" she hissed. "If he enters the game, we'll have to change our defensive positioning."

He gave her an okay sign. Luckily, Oikawa didn't enter the game. He did bother Shimizu while warming up, but he didn't enter. Not until it was Karasuno's match point.

"Oh dear," Oikawa sang, voice smooth and confident. It reached Haruka all the way over at Karasuno's bench. "We're in quite a pinch, aren't we?"

 _No. Don't come in._

He subbed in with their number seven, taking the position of the server. And as he pointed at Tsukishima, she realized what was about to happen. "Kei! Receiving position!"

It was already too late. The ball hit his arms, rebounding off and up to hit the railings _on the second floor_ with enough force to shake them.

 _Incredible power. Incredible accuracy._ Haruka swallowed nervously.

 _We're in trouble._

Especially because Aobajousai was in the same prefecture as Karasuno. Because there was a chance they'd face them in the future. Because right now, no matter how amazing Kageyama and Hinata were, no matter how stable the third years were, no matter how much effort the second years put in, _Karasuno was weak_.

"Time out, for Karasuno, please," she requested. _I need to break his flow_.

"Alright," she stated, hands on her hips as the team gathered around. "We need a way to deal with that serve of his. Preferably a way to change our defense. Daichi-san, do you have any ideas?"

He furrowed his brows. "We could place Tsukishima closer to the sideline," he suggested, "and widen my defensive sphere."

She nodded. "We'll go with that, then. And if he aims at Ryuu-kun or Kei, try to receive it instead." Then, as an afterthought, because it was weird to order someone older around, even if she was their assistant coach, she added, "Please."

The whistle tweeted, indicating the end of their time out.

"Alright, Oikawa Tooru," she murmured. "Bring it."

Again, he pointed at Tsukishima. And again, he served towards him.

But Daichi was there, and he intercepted the serve with a painful thwack. Kageyama tossed to Hinata, who leapt _diagonally_ , and Hinata hit the ball with a frightening concentration. The ball whistled past Oikawa's face, generating enough speed to blow his hair.

And the match ended with Karasuno's victory.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she noticed Takeda falling into his chair. "Sensei?"

"Amazing," he said, staring in shock.

"Oh, it's the first time you've seen Hinata and Kageyama's attack! It's incredible, isn't it? Both amazing and frightening," Sugawara said.

"Somehow," Takeda began, "somehow, even I could understand that something incredible was happening. At first, I didn't get what Sawamura-kun was saying, but I think I know what he means now. Nothing will happen if you remain separate. When one person encounters another, it causes a chemical reaction."

 _Oh, nice metaphor_. Haruka snuck a peek at Hinata and Kageyama's faces and nearly snorted. Of course they didn't understand it.

"Somewhere, at this very moment, an encounter is happening that could change the world. Maybe in another country, maybe even in a high school volleyball club. I think that such an encounter has happened right here, at Karasuno," Takeda continued. "I, I don't have any basis for it, but I'm positive that you guys will continue to become even stronger than before!"

A moment of silence and dazed expressions. "Sorry!" Takeda exclaimed. "That was a little too poetic, wasn't it?"

"No, no, it was fine," Daichi hurriedly reassured. "Thank you!"

"Thank you!" the rest of the team chorused.

As they rushed off to begin cleaning up and, in Hinata's case, go to the bathroom, Haruka felt a shadow fall over her as she packed up. "Yo, Cutie-chan!"

She looked up. "Ah. Oikawa Tooru-san. And my name is Hitawara Haruka, not Cutie-chan."

He hummed. "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. Now I know where." He snapped his fingers. "It was on television."

She faltered, then resumed packing. The bench shook as Oikawa flopped onto it.

"So, what's a supergenius like you doing, helping out a school like Karasuno?" he asked, smiling. But Haruka wasn't fooled. There was an almost predatory lilt to his voice, the slightest hint of cunning behind his eyes.

"I'm not a supergenius," she refuted. "And what do you mean, 'a school like Karasuno'?"

"You graduated high school at age fifteen. I think that qualifies you as a supergenius." _It doesn't. I just started early._ "And Karasuno's not exactly the best. Aren't they not good enough for you?"

"What, are you offering me a position?" she challenged. "To me, Karasuno is the best."

He stared at her, analyzing. She held firm, staring straight back with no hesitance.

Because it was true. To her, Karasuno was the best.

Oikawa smiled so suddenly again that she blinked. "I think you should call me, Cutie-chan." He shoved a slip of paper into her hands. "Bye bye!"

He walked ( _pranced,_ her mind supplemented) away, leaving her to read the contents of the paper.

A phone number.

She grit her teeth and shoved it into a side pocket of her bag.

 _He is so infuriating_.

-O-O-O-O-

"Say your farewells!"

"Thanks for the game!"

As Takeda and Aobajousai's coach bowed to each other, shaking hands, the team began to walk to the front of the school, where their bus waited.

"Even though Takeda-sensei said what he did," Daichi said, "no matter how excellent Hinata and Kageyama's combo may be, frankly, when it comes to strengthening the perimeter, we have a long way to go." He sighed. "It's frustrating to admit, though."

"Ooooh, as expected of the captain!"

Haruka's head shot up at Oikawa's voice. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

 _I literally just saw him_.

"Hello again, Cutie-chan!" he greeted, flashing her a peace sign. She surreptitiously slid behind Kageyama.

"What the hell?" Tanaka leered. "You want something with our assistant coach? Huh?"

"Yeah! You wanna go?" Hinata added, peeking around Tanaka's back.

"Don't be so hard on me," Oikawa sighed melodramatically. "I just came to say hello."

"Tooru-san, why are you here?" Haruka spoke up. He grinned at her.

"Next time," he began, "let's compete at full throttle from the start, okay? Oh, and improve your serves and receives. Your attacks were certainly incredible, but if all of your early receives aren't definite, you'll reach your limit sooner."

She frowned in confusion. Was he offering them _advice_?

"Bye, now," he said, waving. "And Cutie-chan, make sure to call me, alright?"

The team whirled on her as he walked away.

"What is he talking about, Ruka-san?" Tanaka demanded.

"Are you da-da-dating him?" Hinata shrieked.

"Are you going to leave us for him?"

"Are you—"

"No," she bit out. "I'm not. I'm not dating him, I'm not leaving you guys, and I'm not going to quit. He gave me his number earlier, when you all were cleaning. We just... talked."

Before anyone could say anything else, a ringtone rang out. She sighed. "That's mine, sorry. I'll catch up with you guys."

As they filed away, she glanced down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hiya, Papa!"

Her dad chuckled. " _Hello, Haruka-chan. How are you?_ "

"I'm doing fine. Great, even. What about you?"

" _Oh, the usual with trying to keep the company board of shareholders from wrenching more power._ "

"Are they giving you a hard time?"

" _Nothing more than the usual."_ He sighed. " _Haruka, the reason I'm calling you is because there's a gala soon, and you need to attend it. Your mother and I would like for you to fly back down to Tokyo to our home tonight. The gala is in about a week._ "

"Oh. Um, is it required for me to attend?" she asked, biting her lip.

" _Yes. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. I know how much you hate these events._ "

She deliberated her options. Stay with the team and enrage her mother, or leave for at least a week? _The team can handle itself_ , she thought. _Daichi-san and Sugawara-san can handle it_. "Okay," she said. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

" _Thank you, Haruka. Goodbye. I love you._ "

"Bye, Papa. I love you too."

She hung up, chewing on her lip. Then, she sighed.

"Might as well break the news."

She hurried to the bus and located Daichi and Sugawara. "Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, can we exchange numbers? So either of you can keep me updated on the team, any notable events, all that."

Sugawara blinked and exchanged glances with Daichi. "Sure," he agreed, pulling out his phone. "But is there a reason why? It sounds like you're leaving?"

"I am," she admitted. "There's a gala next week that I have to attend, so I'll be leaving tonight for Tokyo." Then, she smiled wryly while inputting her number. "It'll probably be televised, if you want to see me."

"The Annual Tokyo Business Leaders Conference Ball?" Daichi asked, taking her phone from Sugawara. He handed his phone to her. "That big event?"

"Probably," she confirmed. "I might even do a few interviews."

Sugawara grinned sneakily. "If you do, you should send us a secret signal, like a wink. Or a wave."

That startled a laugh out of her. "I'll see what I can do."

As she boarded the bus, she sat behind Tsukishima. "Kei," she began, sweetly.

He didn't even turn around. "No."

"I was only going to ask if you could take care of Emi for a while."

He turned around, along with Yamaguchi. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." She grimaced. "I have to go to the—"

"Annual Tokyo Business Leaders Conference Ball," Yamaguchi cut it. Tsukishima and Haruka stared at him. "What? It's always around this time, isn't it?"

Ah. That made sense. "Yup. Which is why I need you to take care of Emi. I'm leaving tonight. I'll drop her off before I go."

"Okay. Do well in your interviews," Tsukishima said, turning around and pulling on his headphones. Haruka and Yamaguchi exchanged amused glances.

"Ruka-san!" Tanaka called out to her. "You're leaving?"

"Ah, yeah," she affirmed. "Um, the vice captain knows all the details. You should ask him." She smiled.

Daichi huffed out a laugh. "That was mean," he chided. "Siccing him on Suga like that."

She shrugged. "He can handle it."

-O-O-O-O-

The private jet landed in Tokyo's Haneda Airport on a separate runway away from everyone else.

"Thank you, Enji," she said to the pilot as she left, hefting her bag full of essentials.

"It's no problem, Miss Haruka," he said cheerily. "In fact, it's my job."

She cracked a grin. She liked most of her family's staff members.

Someone was waiting for her at the terminal. As she neared, she saw that it was Akiyako Minami, her old caretaker. "Mina!"

"Hello, Miss Haruka," she greeted warmly. She clicked her tongue, looking her up and down. "My dear, you've grown too skinny. You aren't working too hard, are you?"

"No," Haruka said. "But don't tell that to my mother."

Akiyako smiled and began to walk. "There's a car prepared for you in the back. The missus would like you to go straight home as soon as possible, so hurry along."

They got into the car and were soon caught up in the incessant traffic of Tokyo. As Haruka stared out the window, musing about the team— _I wonder if Daichi-san has blown up yet_ — she received an email on her flip phone. She opened it and scanned it.

 **From: Mother**

 **To: Me**

 _You're free to do whatever you wish for your stay. Just make sure you're visible around Tokyo for the publicity. Stay out of trouble. Wear appropriate clothing._

Haruka smiled. Her week just got better.

 _I don't have to see her_.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Wednesday, April 10_

-O-O-O-O-

She inhaled deeply as she strolled through the shopping district of Tokyo. The day was nice, and the freedom she felt was exhilarating. There was the looming presence of the gala, but she easily ignored it.

Her clothes were "appropriate". Designer brands, tailored specifically to her body. A form-fitting cardigan buttoned over a plain white shirt, paired with black leggings patterned with, funnily enough, feathers, combined with flat bottom, laced shoes.

Haruka paused outside of a sports equipment shop. _Should I? Might as well._

She entered, heading to the volleyball section. Then, she browsed through kneepads. _Kei said he needed some, right? I should get him some. And Tadashi. And the rest of the team._

"Hey, hey, hey, are you interested in volleyball?" Someone boomed excitedly from behind her. She turned around, and blanched.

The first thought that came to mind was, _Owl. He's an owl._ Because his hair was styled in a style that she could only describe as a horned owl's head. She registered broad shoulders, toned arms, developed legs, and a generally wide, tall physique. Then, she saw his face.

 _Oh no_ , she despaired. _He's cute._

"Ah, yeah," she said, realizing she hadn't answered his question. "I used to play in junior high. And I'm sort of an assistant coach for a high school team at the moment."

"Cool!" He beamed. "What position do you play?"

"Setter, but I don't pla—"

His eyes lit up. "Setter? That's exactly what I was looking for! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, tugging her along behind him as he ran.

"H-hey! What are you—"

"We need a setter right now to play! So I'm bringing you!"

 _Oh. He wants me to play._

They arrived at an outdoor volleyball court in the park, situated in a sand pit with six other people around it. "Sand?"

"Yeah! Training in sand helps us improve on our jumps and speed!" She noted it down as a future training option. Then, the boy shoved a volleyball into her hands, took her bag and set it down, and pushed her over to one side of the net. She froze. _He wants me to. Play. As in. Toss the ball._

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you a setter?"

"Perhaps," one of the other boys spoke up, and _oh my god he is the prettiest boy I've ever seen_ , she thought, "it's because you suddenly dragged her here and she wasn't expecting that, like any normal person. Did you even introduce yourself, Bokuto-san?"

"Right! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, the captain and ace of Fukurodani Academy's volleyball team! I'm a third year! The one who just spoke is Akaashi Keiji, our vice captain and setter. He's a second year. And this is everyone else."

"Gee, thanks, Bokuto," one of them said. He stepped forward and bowed. "Washio Tatsuki. Middle blocker, third year." The others imitated him.

"Konoha Akinori, wing spiker, third year."

"Sarukui Yamato, wing spiker, third year."

"I'm Komi Haruki, a third year libero."

"And I'm Onaga Wataru. I'm a middle blocker, and the only first year."

She blinked, slightly overwhelmed. "Ah. I'm Hitawara Haruka. I'm, I'm sixteen. Um, I used to play as a setter in junior high."

"We're playing a 3-vs.-3! But we had an odd number of people, so we needed one more person! And we only have one setter, so we needed a setter," Bokuto explained.

"You have only one libero, too," she pointed out.

"Ah, sorry," Komi said. "I actually have to go home right now." And he left, taking her argument with her.

"Now it's an odd number," she said.

"I'll referee," Sarukui volunteered. "Bokuto tires me out."

Bokuto rounded on her with a smile. "See! It all worked out!" The others sighed but separated into sides. Haruka found herself teamed up with Bokuto and Onaga. Washio, Konoha, and Akaashi formed the other side.

"I apologize for him," Akaashi said to her. "Sometimes, he decides on something and we can't stop it."

She smiled weakly at him. "I gathered," she said. She took off her cardigan and stepped onto the sand. It instantly seeped into her shoes. She sighed.

"We'll receive," Bokuto said, hands on his hips. "Give us your best serve!"

Konoha started it off with a decent serve. Onaga received, sending it to the setter position.

Her position.

Everything slowed down. As her conscience screamed at her to stop, her hands came up on their own accord, years of muscle memory burned into her body. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and _Saw_. Tracked the ball. Tracked everyone's movements.

Her eyes flew open, time resumed, and—

 _There._

She tossed it to Bokuto, who slammed it down with gusto.

"Whoa, that was a really good toss!" he complimented. "It feels really weird. A good weird! Different. Like it was slow, but before I knew it, I was spiking it! Why?"

She wavered, unsure of how to explain her tossing process. "I can See," she eventually decided on. At everyone's blank looks, she elaborated. "I have a kind of vision. When I close my eyes, I can envision where everyone on the court is, the positions of their bodies, the actions they're about to make, and the best place to toss, based on the information presented to me. And for my toss, I apply a forward spin to speed it up near the end, which leaves opponents confused."

"Wow," Bokuto said, staring at her with blatant admiration. "That's kinda amazing."

She flushed. "Thanks."

Then, her actions hit her.

 _Oh my gosh. I just tossed. I just played._ She stumbled, falling onto her knees. The dull roar of her blood drowned out the alarmed shouts of the others.

 _I broke my own promise._

Her breath began to come in short gasps. Her hands were clammy, grasping onto the sand. Her heart began to thud. The world began to narrow, twist, and warp, and a feeling of _doom, doom, can't breathe can't feel can't hear doom_ infiltrated her mind.

"—an, Haruka-san." Vaguely, she registered Akaashi kneeling before her, eyes worried.

"Haruka-san, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Keiji-kun," she muttered. "Keiji-kun, I—"

"It's okay. Focus on breathing. You can do it. Focus."

She listened to him, focusing on each inhale and exhale. In. Out. In. Out. Count to ten. In. Out.

Eventually, her breathing stabilized enough for her to calm down. She stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. That was embarrassing of me."

"Don't worry about it," Konoha shrugged. "We react badly to different things. For me, it's this guy's hairstyle." He jerked a thumb at Bokuto.

Bokuto slumped, dejected. "Sorry," he told Haruka. "It was my fault, wasn't it?" He looked so upset, so morose, so apologetic that her heart reached out to him.

"It's okay," she said. "You couldn't have known."

"You're Hitawara Haruka from Hitawara Finance, aren't you?" Akaashi asked.

There was no point in hiding it. "Yes."

He nodded. "That explains things." Turning to Bokuto, he frowned. "Bokuto-san, you just upset the heir to Japan's most powerful bank."

He slumped even further.

"N-no, I'm not upset!" Haruka frantically waved her arms. "I just, uh, remembered something, that's all! It's okay! I can play again."

Akaashi looked surprised. "You can? Are you sure?"

She nodded, resolute. "Yeah. Yeah, I can."

They took their positions again, Haruka with the ball. _I said I'd be okay,_ she thought, staring down at it, _but will I really?_

 _Only one way to find out_.

She threw the ball into the air, and served.

-O-O-O-O-

"Hey, hey, heeeyyyy!" Bokuto yelled, slamming down another spike. He whipped his head around to Haruka, seeking approval, and she grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice kill, Koutarou-san," she said.

It hurt, physically and emotionally. Her actions were conflicting with the mentality that had been ingrained in her for the past two years. That had pretty much been forced on her for the past two years. But...

It was _volleyball_.

Akaashi sighed wearily from the other side of the net. "They're unstoppable," he said to Washio.

"Bokuto hasn't even gone into his dejected mode yet," Konoha wondered. On her side of the net, Onaga smiled.

Toss after toss. Point after point. She continued to close her eyes and See, marveling over how easily it came back to her, her ability to deduce the best place to toss the ball.

But eventually, she tired out. "Sorry," she told Onaga and Bokuto. "I haven't played in a long time, so my body's not used to physical exertion anymore."

Bokuto positively wilted. Even his hair didn't seem as stiff as it was before. "But, Haruka-chan," he whined. "It's really fun playing with you."

His tone drew another smile out of her. "Maybe next time," she suggested. He perked up at the mention of a next time. "I'll be in Tokyo for about a week before I return to Miyagi."

"Ooh, you should drop by our practice tomorrow! Here." He eagerly presented her with his cellphone.

Laughing, she punched in her number. Then, Konoha sidled up to her. "Can I have your number too?" he asked unabashedly.

Bokuto cried out. "You just want to be able to talk with a pretty girl!"

"So what if I do? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sweatdropping slightly, Haruka input her number on his phone too.

Soon, her cellphone was making rounds around the circle of boys. After giving her number to the last boy, Akaashi, she grinned and waved.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you guys again tomorrow."

They waved goodbye and left the park. She kept smiling until they were out of sight. Then, the smile dropped from her face.

"Marco, you can come out now."

Marco, her mother's personal butler, stepped out from behind the trees. "Miss Haruka," he said. "You do know that your mother will hear of this."

She sighed quietly. "I know." Then, a small smile crossed her face. "But it's okay."

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: So not only Oikawa was introduced, but the owls as well!

The owls are precious. The cats are precious. The crows are precious. EVERYONE IS PRECIOUS.

Honestly, I love everyone in the series except for those kids who bullied Yamaguchi when he was in 3rd grade. But other than that, I adore everyone.

BUT: Haruka is not me. She's not going to like everyone she meets, and she'll probably have a few people she really dislikes as well. So don't get upset if she ends up as enemies with your favorite character, please!

Okay. I'm done.

See you next time!


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 4

-O-O-O-O-

 _Thursday, April 11_

-O-O-O-O-

"Won't your coach get upset that I'm interrupting practice?" Haruka asked Akaashi.

Today, she was clad in athletic wear. A loose sleeveless top, shorts, shoes, and knee and elbow pads. It felt right. Like she belonged.

"He's satisfied as long as we're being productive," he replied. "It shouldn't be an issue."

Haruka grinned, stretching. Her smile grew as she heard Bokuto's voice nearing the gymnasium they were in.

"... and Kuroo was like 'You're obviously making this up, a pretty girl would never talk with you, let alone play volleyball with you' but then I told him 'At least I'm in the top 5 for aces in the country'. He was so confused." Bokuto burst out laughing at his own perceived cleverness.

Akaashi facevaulted. "Those two things are entirely separate," he muttered. Haruka let out a short bark of laughter.

"Haruka-chan!" Bokuto barged into the gym and ran straight at her. She squeaked at the sight of 175 pounds of pure muscle barreling towards her. He swept her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "You came! You actually came!"

"Hi, Koutarou-san," she said, blushing. _His arms, oh gosh, his arms_. She made a desperate face at Akaashi, whom she knew was Bokuto's handler.

"Bokuto-san, you're suffocating her."

He set her on her feet. "Are you gonna toss to me today too? Your tosses are fun to hit!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of observing Keiji-kun for today, because he's a setter," she explained. Then, as he began to slump, she added, "Maybe after?" He perked up, beaming.

The Fukurodani practice began. At first, she stayed true to her word. She examined Akaashi's movements, noting his strengths. He wasn't exceptional, like Kageyama, but he was good. Smart. Cunning, even.

But as much as she tried to stay in the background, the call of the game beckoned to her. She'd gotten a hint of it the day before, at the park, and now that she'd felt it, she didn't want to let go again. So she joined in.

Playing volleyball again felt like soaring. It was as if one piece of her broken life had joined with another, making things a little more whole. The familiar sensation of her vision, quiet, eerie, but natural, washed over her as she tossed to Bokuto, to Konoha, to Onaga.

"Have you considered staying in Tokyo and helping us out?" Konoha asked during a break between sets. Haruka was flushed from the game, sweaty, breathless, and elated.

"I have a life in Miyagi, you know," she laughed. "Besides, I have a team of the most idiotic boys waiting for me."

-O-O-O-O-

Back in Miyagi, the entire Karasuno team sneezed simultaneously.

"Whoa, that was weird."

"Ew."

"Someone must be talking about us. Why do I get the feeling that it's Ruka-san?"

-O-O-O-O-

Later, in the late afternoon, Haruka's cellphone beeped to notify her of an email. She looked at it and groaned.

 **From: Mother**

 **To: Me**

 _You need a date for the gala. Choose wisely. I'll decide whether he's fit for the role._

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked, peeking over her shoulder and reading the email. "Ohhhhh, are you going to the Annual Tokyo Business Leaders Conference Ball?"

"Yes. And I need..." She looked around. Bokuto smiled hopefully at her.

"I could go with you!"

Her heart sped up. _Yes, please_. "I don't think you'd like it. It's really boring," she said, trying to deter him, because Bokuto and the gala would _not_ mix well, especially if she needed to be the perfect daughter that Japan believed her to be.

He puffed up. "Anything that has to do with you could never be boring."

His statement brought a smile to her face. "Thanks, Koutarou-san, but I don't really think it's your thing. It's super formal."

Bokuto wilted, but conceded. Akaashi came over, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why is he dejected again?"

Haruka showed him the email. "He wanted to go, but I won't let him."

"Ah, makes sense."

She worried her lip, pondering the issue. "Keiji-kun," she began slowly. Akaashi's face lit up in understanding.

"Sure."

"Huh?" Bokuto looked back and forth between them. "What's 'sure'? What is?"

"I'll be attending the gala as Haruka-san's escort."

Bokuto recoiled from them, a clear expression of shock and betrayal on his face. "Akaashi! How could you do this to me?" Then, he whirled on Haruka. "And Haruka-chan, I thought we were friends!"

"I—"

"No," he said, thrusting a palm at them and using his other hand to cover his eyes. "Don't talk to me anymore, you traitors." He ran off to the other end of the gym, clutching a volleyball to his chest. When he reached the corner of the room, he sat with his knees tucked up, hunkering down.

"Um." Haruka blinked. "Is that normal?"

Akaashi sighed. "Unfortunately. He'll recover."

He was right. Before their practice ended, Bokuto was up and bouncing like nothing had occurred. But as they were gearing up to leave after practice was over, he scurried over to them.

"Haruka! Don't fall in love with this guy!" he commanded, pointing at Akaashi, who facevaulted again. "He'll break your heart!"

Then, he got in Akaashi's face, squinting his eyes. "You better treat her well," he threatened, poking him in the chest.

"What are you, her father? We're just going as friends."

"Koutarou-san, he's just going as a favor for me."

"Hmph." Bokuto crossed his arms and sulked. He peeked at her from under his lashes. "But I really want to go..."

Haruka and Akaashi exchanged long glances.

"Then, can you stay still for over three hours?" she questioned.

"I can!"

"And stay quiet without raising a fuss about anything for that long?"

"Yeah!"

"And dance?"

"I'm a dancing king!"

"And handle any interviews that might happen?"

"I'm super smooth!"

She looked at Akaashi.

"He can't do any of that," he supplied.

Bokuto suddenly grew quiet, eyes flickering between Akaashi and Haruka. He grabbed Akaashi and hauled him into the corner, speaking in hushed whispers and wild gestures.

 _Allllright then,_ she thought, shouldering her bag. _I'll just step outside_.

She hummed, waiting. A few minutes passed until Bokuto and Akaashi exited as well, Akaashi looking harrassed and irritated while Bokuto looked innocent.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Bye!" Bokuto sauntered off to the unknown, leaving Haruka with a weary Akaashi. She eyed him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to meet my mother today, but you look worn out."

"He's too boisterous. I can still go."

As Haruka led Akaashi to her parents' home, she thought about his words. Bokuto certainly was boisterous. He was loud, like Hinata, but at the same time, he wasn't childish. Okay, he was childish. But he also had a confidence that could only have been built up through age and experience. "Keiji-kun, what's Koutarou-san like when he's not being childish?"

He didn't reply for a while, gathering his thoughts. Then, "Sometimes," Akaashi said, "in the middle of a match, or while he's training the first years, he'll say the wisest things that give you goosebumps. It's almost frightening. He raises team morale, and he has a quality that draws others to him. I guess the best word to describe him in these moments is 'admirable'."

"Do you admire him, then?"

"I do," he admitted easily. "But only when he's not being dumb."

-O-O-O-O-

"I'm back," Haruka called as she and Akaashi entered the entrance hall of her parents' home.

"Welcome back, Miss Haruka," a staff member greeted. "And welcome to our home, Mr…"

"Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi replied. He moved to take off his shoes.

"Ah, keep your shoes on! The house is Western, so we don't offer house slippers," Haruka explained. She asked the staff member, "Is my mother home?"

"Yes," the staff member replied. "The missus is in her study."

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "Ready to face my mother?"

"We might as well."

As they traveled the hallways of the house, at one point climbing three flights of stairs, Haruka briefed Akaashi on how to behave. "… and make sure to bow ninety degrees before the first time you address her, and also before you leave. Try not to mention volleyball, and no matter what, don't be rude or angry or snarky, even when she tries to get you to react. And—"

"Haruka-san," Akaashi interrupted. "I'll be fine."

She stared at the ground doubtfully. "Let's hope so."

They arrived at a set of ornate double doors. Haruka took a deep breath, straightened her clothes, and knocked.

The doors opened on silent hinges, pulled open by Marco. His eyes met hers with a hint of warning.

Great. Her mother wasn't in a good mood.

"Okaa-sama," Haruka said, bowing lowly. "I found someone for the gala."

Hitawara Miyako looked up from the files on her desk, green gaze lasering in on the two of them. Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Well, his looks are decent enough for the part."

Haruka bit back her retort and aborted a twitch in her hand, which was about to reach out to Akaashi to remind him to keep his cool. Luckily, he didn't react.

Because Akaashi wasn't "decent". He was absolutely gorgeous.

Now that Haruka thought about it, a lot of the boys she spent time with were attractive in one way or another. _Freaking bishounen,_ she thought.

Her mother stood up and walked around the desk. "What's your name?" she asked authoratatively.

Akaashi stepped up and bowed ninety degrees. _Thank god._

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

The corners of her mother's mouth twitched downwards, but all she did was emit a noncommittal hum. Her eyes flickered to the sports bag that he was carrying, and Haruka felt her stomach sink.

"Haruka, you said you met him while playing volleyball in the park?" There was a hidden message, an underlying tone: _We will definitely discuss this later._

"I never said," Haruka replied. Her heart was leaping into her throat, but she maintained an unaffected composure on the outside, applying her etiquette training.

"Yes," her mother agreed, crossing her arms and leaning against the desk. "Marco had to tell me." She waited in silence, but Haruka offered no response. She sighed. "Akaashi-kun. What school do you attend?"

"Fukurodani Academy." And thus, the interrogation began.

"Age? Class?"

"I'm sixteen, and I'm in the college preparatory class of my school."

Her mother glanced at the file on her desk, and Haruka knew that she'd already done a background check on him. It was frightening. Terrifying. Invasive. A kind of primal fear because someone could, if they had the resources, the _power_ , learn every piece of data about you, from your deepest secrets to what you ate for breakfast that morning.

 _I'm sorry, Keiji-kun._

Her mother asked several more questions about his family, his background, his grades.

"Haruka, why didn't you decide to go with Kei? I thought he'd be your first choice."

"Kei doesn't have the time to fly down to Tokyo on such a short notice," Haruka said. "He has other responsibilities that clash with the gala too."

"That's unfortunate. I suppose Akaashi-kun will suffice. You're dismissed. Get him fitted for a suit. And Haruka," her mother called as Haruka towed Akaashi to the door. "Welcome back. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

Thick, nauseating dread settled in her gut. She bowed, murmured a quick "excuse me", and pushed Akaashi outside. When the door closed, she collapsed against the wall. Akaashi turned in alarm, but she waved him off.

"I just, I just need a moment," she choked out, covering her face with her hands. A moment later, she felt him sit down next to her, stretching his legs out into the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry," he said. She exhaled, a quick, short huff, and turned her head so that she could see him.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with... that, constantly," he said, waving a hand in the general direction of the door. She stared at him.

And felt her mouth twitch once before it bloomed into a full-blown grin. "I can't believe you just referred to my mother as 'that'," she giggled, struggling to keep her voice down.

Akaashi sat back with a pleased expression. "Well, I'm not wrong. You shouldn't have to feel that way around your own mom."

She sighed, opening her mouth to speak, but reconsidered. "Let's go to the balcony," she suggested. "So there's less of a chance of being overheard."

"Bokuto-san wouldn't stop talking about you," Akaashi said as they traversed to the balcony. "He says your tosses are 'cool'."

"They're really not," she deflected. "It's just a matter of applying a spin."

"Still," he persisted, "the fact that you can speed up your toss is impressive enough without your Sight. How did you develop that? Your ability."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "I'm not sure. It just happened one day, I guess. I was about to toss to one of my teammates, but some sweat dripped into my eyes so I closed them. Then, this _awareness_ just came to me, and I was able to See." She smiled wryly. "But getting the ball to the best spot with accuracy is another thing entirely, since my spin messes the trajectory up a lot. It's really because of my spikers that my tosses even work effectively."

"Is it possible to learn?"

They halted in front of the veranda that led out to the balcony. After an lengthy pause, she asked, "Would you use it against my team if we ever faced you?"

He blinked. "Which team is this?"

"Karasuno."

The cawing of crows caught her attention. She watched as a flock— _a murder_ — of them rose into the air, audible through the glass. When she turned back around, she met Akaashi's eyes confidently. His eyes widened, suddenly wary.

"We're weak right now," she said softly, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Individually, we're weak. But we're going to become strong." She smiled. _We._ She'd used the word "we". She'd included herself as one of them.

"Anyways, I don't know if I'd be able to teach it to you," she said, shifting her demeanor. "And let's not go out on the balcony. I can tell you another time."

"Tell me what?"

"The reason why my mother is the way she is."

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka and her mother were eating dinner when it finally happened.

"Haruka."

Across the table, her mother set down her utensils and leveled a glare at her. Haruka inwardly grimaced and set down her cup.

"Yes?"

"About the volleyball team. Drop it."

And her world fell out from under her.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Friday, April 12_

-O-O-O-O-

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Harukaaaaa, what are you doing today?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Shopping for things. What are you doing on your phone? Don't you have practice? School? And you upgraded me to "Haruka" from "Haruka-chan" pretty quickly._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _We don't have practices on Fridays! It's a staff work day today! And ooh, let me go with you._

 _And I did that because you call Akaashi "Keiji-kun" while I'm "Koutarou-san", not "Koutarou-kun". Call me "Koutarou-kun"!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Sure, I guess? I could use the company._

 _And you're older than me... that's weird._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _YEEEAAH! HANGOUT!_

 _And I'm only a year older than you! It doesn't even matter anyways._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _I'll send you the details for the meeting place later._

 _And we'll see._

-O-O-O-O-

"You're early," Haruka greeted Bokuto. She was walking up to him, dressed for the unusually cold weather with a red scarf and matching beanie. "And sans Keiji-kun."

"We might be the best setter-spiker combo ever, but we don't go around everywhere together. Just most places," he grinned.

"I know a better setter-spiker combo than you two," she said slyly as they began walking. His jaw dropped as he whirled on her, golden eyes growing wide and affronted.

"What? No way. Akaashi and I are the best."

"Which is why you just barely missed out on making the Top 3 Best Aces, right?"

"How did you— Akaashi—" He grumbled, hair drooping.

She laughed as she entered a sports shop. The very same sports shop, she noted, where she'd met Bokuto for the first time.

Apparently, the sentiment was not lost on him either. "Hey, hey, hey, this is where I ran into you," he said, nudging her in the arm multiple times. This time it was her turn to grumble, about being short enough for his elbow to hit her upper arm, eyeing his height.

"Yes," she agreed, channeling her inner Tsukishima. "And what a mistake that was."

"Harukaaaaaaaa."

"You're too easy to tease," she said. Then, she added, "Koutarou-kun."

He brightened. "You called me with '-kun'!"

She smiled as she browsed through some kneepads. _There's Kei, Tadashi, Shouyou-kun, Kageyama-kun..._ She eyed the price tag on the box of twenty pairs. It was a better deal than the individual pairs. _But the extra pairs... Well. The team could always use extras._

"Haruka, look," Bokuto called. When she looked, she saw him holding a shirt with an owl on it. _Of course._ "On the back, it says 'hoot stuff'."

She stared. And stared. And stared some more. Finally, she burst out laughing.

"That's the worst pun ever!" she exclaimed, crouching down from the force of her laughter. Her hold on the box of kneepads slackened, causing it to tumble from her hands. It only served to make her laugh harder.

"That's why I'm gonna buy it! I'm gonna get as much owl pun stuff as I can!"

Her laughter finally ceasing, with the occasional giggle, Haruka picked up the box and stood up. "Well, let's go buy it, then."

They left the shop with their goods. As they wandered around, window shopping and chattering, Haruka couldn't help but feel as if she'd forgotten something. _What is it? There's just the kneepads, that strawberry shortcake from the bakery that Kei likes, and Keiji-kun's suit_ —

She smacked herself in the forehead. "I forgot about Keiji-kun's suit! I even made an appointment!" Checking the time, she sighed with relief, because the time hadn't passed, but also freaked out minorly, because she had only ten minutes left. "Koutarou-kun," she said.

"Yeah?"

Instead of saying anything, she took a hold of his wrist and ran, pulling him along. His exclamations of surprise made her feel vindicated— _revenge for last time, in your face (your absolutely adorable and attractive face)_ — but she was too hurried to really care.

They burst into the tailor's about two minutes from the appointment time. Akaashi looked up from a novel, sitting in the lobby.

"Sorry, Keiji-kun," she said, releasing Bokuto's wrist. "I forgot." She went up to the receptionist, leaving Bokuto at Akaashi's mercy. Or vice versa.

"Hello, Miss Haruka," the receptionist said. "It's nice to see you back. You're here for the ten forty-five fitting, correct? For suit altering?"

She nodded. Minutes later, she and Bokuto were watching as Akaashi stood with his arms out at his sides, a look of resigned suffering on his face.

Now that she thought about it, she saw him wearing that expression a lot around Bokuto.

Haruka noticed Bokuto sulking. "What's wrong?"

"Our hangout was interrupted," he said plaintively. "And Akaashi gets a brand new suit."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot, so it's my fault."

His cheer revived. "You can make it up to me! By, uh, by... um. I don't know."

She grinned. "You'll think of something, for sure."

Akaashi was now looking mildly uncomfortable as the tailor measured his waist. "Haruka-san," he called. "Is this really necessary? I could just get a suit that fits well enough."

She waved it off. "It's for appearances. We have an image to uphold." She smiled at his weary sigh.

When she turned back to Bokuto, he was watching her with a curious look on his face. "What?"

"You're rich," he blurted out. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am."

"Huh. Didn't register until now." After appearing to ponder this fact, he shrugged. "Whatever."

She positively _glowed._

-O-O-O-O-

After the appointment, in which the tailor promised to have the suit ready by the next afternoon, Akaashi said goodbye to Bokuto and Haruka.

"I need to do my homework," he said, exchanging glances with Bokuto. "Which is what Bokuto-san should be doing as well."

"I can do it all later," Bokuto replied flippantly. "Bye, Akaashi!"

After Akaashi left, Haruka turned to Bokuto. "I, um, don't have any more shopping to do." His shoulders slumped. _Called it._

She bit her lip, pondering her choices. She made her decision. "Do you want to, uh, just hang out?"

"That's what we've been doing, silly," he said, swinging his shopping bag.

"Yeah, but that was because I had to shop. But now, we can _just_ hang out, because..." She hesitated, then dropped the bomb. "This is probably the last time I'll see you." At his stunned expression, she elaborated.

"I'm leaving Saturday evening, and tomorrow's the gala, which I'll have to prepare for all day. I'll see Keiji-kun there, which is why I didn't make a fuss when he left earlier, but... I won't see you again."

"Does preparing really take all day?" he asked. "Can't you come by the gym one more time?"

"It's not just physical preparation," she said, smiling with a sigh. "I also have to prepare for interviews. Which will probably be aired live. You might even see Keiji-kun."

He nodded, suddenly determined. "Alright. We've got to make the most of our time, then!"

After his declaration, they stood awkwardly while looking away from each other, unsure of what to do. "Want to get food?" Haruka finally suggested. He beamed.

A sandwich later, she'd learned all about his life. Well, what seemed like all of it. He had a mom, a dad, and a younger sister. He began playing volleyball as a libero, because he used to be super short as a kid, but found his calling as a wing spiker. His favorite ice cream flavor was pistachio. He always chose fire pokemon as his starters.

In return, she told him about herself. She stayed away from unsafe topics, but she shared stories about university. Volleyball. Friends. Karasuno's antics.

"Shouyou-kun is a pretty excitable guy," she said after telling Bokuto about the entire story behind the 3-vs.-3. "But he's sweet. He means well."

 _Little tiny ball of sunshine, jumping around everywhere._

Bokuto laughed. "Sounds like my kind of guy!"

They left and headed to the park for some pickup volleyball. Because this was Bokuto. His life revolved around volleyball. Although, to be fair, hers was recently returning to that as well.

Or maybe not.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto said, calling to a group of what looked like college boys playing a match. "Can we join? We'll play the winners." He grinned, pointing a thumb at himself and Haruka.

One of the boys snorted. "With just two people? Be our guest."

The match ended with two more rallies, then Haruka and Bokuto were on the court.

"Since I'm setting," Haruka said to him, "you'll be receiving first most of the time. But they'll probably target me with serves, since I'm a setter and not a spiker, and if they force me to be the first to touch the ball..." She trailed off, grimacing.

"Don't worry about it!" Bokuto boomed. Then, in a quieter voice, he added, "What kind of tosses can you hit though?"

"Anything that's not a quick."

The match began with them receiving. Bokuto received, sending it to roughly her position, and ran up for a spike. Haruka narrowed her eyes, remembering that boy's comment from earlier, and promptly fired a dump shot at them.

"WOOOAAAH!" Bokuto yelled, excited. "That was awesome!" He held his hands up for a high five, which she gladly gave with a smug grin.

"Careful," she said to the boy. "Or we'll beat you with just two people."

The boy grit his teeth.

The other side took the point back, then took three more. But Haruka wasn't perturbed, because as soon as the ball landed in their possession, Bokuto began spiking past the blockers.

Every.

Single.

Time.

In the end, she didn't even have to spike the ball. They'd completely curbstomped the other team.

"That's what you get!" Bokuto hollered, hand triumphantly planted on his hips. "For going against one of the top five aces in the country!"

"They'd lost before they even knew it," Haruka agreed. "But I think we should go, Koutarou-kun. They look upset."

She dragged him out of the park ("Can we play another—" "No") and to a diner, because the sun was setting and soon it would be time to go home.

As they sat to eat, Haruka's phone rang. She answered it with a smile.

"Suga-san!"

 _"Ruka-chan!"_ came his voice excitedly over the phone. _"They came back! Asahi and Nishinoya came back!"_

She blinked. "Who?"

 _"Our ace spiker and libero! They finally returned!"_ Sugawara whooped.

 _"Hey, Suga-san, who's this 'Ruka-chan' that you're talking to? Is she your girlfriend?"_ said someone on his end of the line, loudly.

 _"Ah, no, I'm talking to our assistant coach,_ " Sugawara responded. To Haruka, he said, " _That was Nishinoya just now._ "

"That's great! But why were they gone in the first place?" Across from her, Bokuto was fidgeting restlessly, rustling his shopping bag. Feeling childish, Haruka stuck her tongue out at him. He gasped in shock.

 _"That's a long story, so I'll tell you when you get back. But that's all I wanted to say! Have fun at the gala tomorrow! We'll all be watching for you on television! Secret signal!_ " And he hung up.

Huffing, Haruka felt her mouth curve into a small smile. "Who was that?" Bokuto asked. "Your boyfriend?"

She snickered because Nishinoya, whoever he was, had asked a similar question. "No, he's just the vice captain of the team I'm an assistant coach for."

Their food came, they ate, and they left. As they walked to the Hitawara residence, the streetlights flickered on. Haruka felt her pace begin to slow as they neared the home, subconsciously trying to prolong the time she spent with Bokuto.

But they eventually reached the front door of the building, so she turned and faced him. He was pouting.

"I guess this is it," she said, sighing. "Thanks for today, Koutarou-kun. Thanks for the entire time I was here. I had fun."

He was strangely silent, staring at her with an unusually serious look on his face. Then, he spoke up. "I know how you can make it up to me."

She blinked. "What?"

"For forgetting about Akaashi's appointment. I know how you can make it up."

She tilted her head in question. "Just come visit again the next time you have an event in Tokyo!"

Haruka smiled wistfully. "It can't always work out like that, you know. I might not have time. But I'll try. I'll try really hard."

Bokuto's face fell, and she felt something tug at her heart. Then, she was struck by an idea. "Here."

She unwound the scarf from her neck and looped it around his, securing it tightly. He stared at her in surprise.

"I really like this scarf, so... I'll be sure to come back for it," she hastily explained, ignoring the way her cheeks warmed. He stared at her for a little longer before his cheeks flushed as he grinned.

"I'll email you every day!" he proclaimed. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you do that."

They stood in silence for a little longer, then Haruka released a breath. She stepped up to Bokuto, who was fidgeting with his sleeves. Ignoring his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him firmly and pressed her face into his shoulder. Immediately, his arms automatically came up around her and didn't let go until she pulled back.

She was sure that her entire face was red by now, but she smiled at him one more time. "Bye, for now."

"Yeah," he agreed, softly for once. "Bye for now."

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Oh. My. God.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Asahi! Nishinoya! Hinata took a ball to the face (even though I didn't mention it, we all know what happened)!

And the next chapter is the gala! With more drama! With her mother! With reporters! And Karasuno makes another appearance!

And I need to stop using exclamation points.

...But my last line in all of my author's notes ends with an exclamation point.

See you next time!


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 5

-O-O-O-O-

 _Saturday, April 13_

-O-O-O-O-

"The current customer satisfaction level is ninety seven percent. The newly implemented program... plan? Yeah, plan. The newly implemented plan has augmented and sped up the administrative process. Our stocks are at an all time high..."

Haruka paced across the room she was staying in, muttering under her breath. Her dress, a light raspberry number, fluttered behind her as she walked. The staff member who was getting her ready chased her frantically, pins in hand.

"Miss Haruka," the staff member said despairingly. "Please stand still! We just need to pin one part down, and you can continue your incessant pacing. And please don't ruin your makeup or hair."

She halted. "Sorry," she said, guilt filling her. She stood still long enough for the staff member to pin that one part down (which honestly didn't make a difference). Then, she sat down in front of the mirror, taking care to keep her dress from wrinkling, and buried her face in her arms.

"What if I mess up?" she wailed. "I'll ruin the bank's image! Okaa-sama would be so angry."

Then, with a burst of determination, she sat up straight, shoulders back. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I can do this," she told herself. She fistbumped her reflection. "I've done this before. I can do it again."

Her clutch vibrated. She stared at it, slightly freaked out, until she realized that she'd put both of her phones in it. "Get a hold of yourself," she murmured as she flipped open her casual phone.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Toldja I'd email you every day! Have fun with Akaashi tonight. I'm sure you'll look super pretty! You're gonna shine in those interviews!_

She huffed out a laugh. Her shoulders relaxed, releasing tension she hadn't known she'd had.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Thanks. Make sure to keep my scarf clean._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _It's gonna be the cleanest scarf in the country!_

A knock sounded on the door. She opened it to see Akaashi waiting on the other side, dressed in his suit.

"Oh," she said. "Keiji-kun. Hello." She moved to the side, inviting him in.

"Hello," he returned. "Someone let me in and told me you were in here." He stepped in, hands in his pockets. "Did something happen yesterday? Bokuto-san called me, but I couldn't understand anything because he was shouting too much."

Haruka avoided his gaze and moved to check the contents of her clutch. "I don't know about Koutarou-kun, but I was just going over possible interview answers."

His eyebrow rose the slightest bit, and Haruka knew he'd caught the "-kun". Oh, well.

"Do I have to worry about anything?" he asked, thankfully sidestepping the previous topic.

"They might ask you a few questions, since you're accompanying me," she admitted. "And you might have some attention on you from the media for some time. Sorry."

Akaashi nodded. "I expected that. Is there anything I shouldn't say?"

"Honestly? I don't really think so. I trust your judgment, seeing as how you managed yourself fine in front of my mother." She closed her clutch, satisfied with everything. "Shall we?" They left the room, heading for the outside. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thank you," he said. Then, with the straightest face she'd ever seen, he said, "You look absolutely ravishing."

 _What._

He smirked at her expression. She stared at him in disbelief. "Keiji-kun, you... you— This is the first time I've seen you joke."

"It's hard when one is around Bokuto-san for almost twenty-four hours a day," he demurred. "But you do look very nice."

Outside, her parents were getting into the car. Her mother glanced at them, eyes sharp. "Have you rehearsed your answers?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama." Stepping up to her father, Haruka said, "Papa, this is Akaashi Keiji. I met him while playing volleyball."

Akaashi bowed. "Nice to meet you, Hitawara-san."

Her father, Hitawara Futoshi, smiled broadly. "You must be a good friend, then, if you met Haruka through volleyball. Always was obsessed, that one." He prodded Haruka fondly on the shoulder and got into the car.

The drive to the venue was stiff. Her parents talked lightly at the front of the car, but Haruka and Akaashi sat in an uncomfortable silence. As they neared the entrance (a red carpet, _Of course_ ), she took a deep breath and looked at him. "Ready? You'll have your picture taken from the moment you get out of the car."

"I know." He got out of the car with her father as her father handed the keys to a car attendant. "I'll open the door for you, so wait." Haruka's lips twitched into a smile. _I made the right choice_. She shuddered as she imagined what it would have been like to bring Bokuto instead.

The door on her side opened, and she plastered a pleasant expression onto her face. She accepted Akaashi's offered hand and got out of the car as gracefully as she could. The camera flashes were blinding, but they increased all the more as she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and began walking. "Just keep walking," she whispered as reporters began calling to her and her family. "Ignore everyone until the actual ball begins." The only indication she got of his response was his arm flexing. She snorted internally.

They made it inside without incident. Her father seated himself at the long table in front of the room, modeled like a press conference. Her mother disappeared somewhere. Haruka pulled Akaashi to sit down at the table nearest to where she knew would be the entrance to the ballroom. Then, she resigned herself to an hour of bragging and subtle barbs between the CEOs of the present companies. "This is going to take a long time," she said. But before she could elaborate any further, someone cleared their throat behind her.

She and Akaashi turned. And when she saw the person, Haruka wanted to hit something. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "Why, hello, Itaru-san," she said.

Itaru, a thirty year old shareholder of Hitawara Finance, sneered down at her. "If it isn't the little princess. Are you here on daddy's merit again? Will he run the company for you too when you take his place?"

She laughed as if he'd said something funny. "Itaru-san, you flatter me. You speak as if I'm smart enough to run a company! Why, I know nothing. In fact, I would probably end up losing the majority of my shares to another shareholder on the board, much like you did." Her smile widened, a hint of predation entering her eyes. "However, because of the valuable example and life lesson you provided, I doubt that will actually occur."

Yes. She hated the business world and how corrupt and money-centric it was. But this aspect, this throwing of insults and insinuations, was something that she excelled at and reveled in.

Itaru's face grew an alarming shade of red. "When you become CEO, you'll find yourself out of your position within a week," he hissed. "You need a majority of the shares to be CEO, and when we shareholders pool ours together, ours will overtake yours."

The smile dropped off of Haruka's face, turning her face into a blank slate. "Telling your competition of your plans isn't a recommended tactic," she commented. "I suggest you tell the other shareholders of your blunder." She turned back around in clear dismissal.

Akaashi eyed him as he stalked away. "That was brutal," he told her. Then, he added, "Good job."

That drew a genuine smile from her. "You know, Keiji-kun," she mused. "You would do well in this kind of world."

"I prefer the volleyball court," he declined.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So do I."

-O-O-O-O-

Five minutes into the ball, Haruka found herself roped into an interview.

"Hello, Hitawara-chan," the reporter said. Haruka knew her. Onnamura Yuki. As reporters went, she was one of the more likeable ones.

"Hello, Onnamura-san," she replied, turning to the camera and giving a quick wave. _Did you see that, Suga-san?_ Akaashi shifted slightly behind her.

Onnamura grinned. "Can you give us a statement about the company? Just for the sake of formality."

"Of course," Haruka laughed, acting affable. "Hitawara Finance is currently leading in customer satisfaction, with ninety-seven percent of our clients responding positively. This is likely due to our newly implemented administrative plan, which makes things go faster."

"Thank you. And now, let's talk about you, because that's what people want to know about. How is university?" Onnamura thrust the mic back into Haruka's face.

"It's a great experience! The professors are very knowledgeable, and the students are super nice."

"You attend Tohoku University, right?"

"I do, but I take mainly online courses so I can focus on preparing for the company."

"Sounds great. Now, who is this handsome young man who came with you today?" Ah. There it was.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi said. The mic immediately pointed to him.

"How do you know our little supergenius here?" _Ugh, that term_.

"We met through a mutual friend." Haruka bit back a smile. Mutual friend, indeed. More like "he-dragged-you-here-and-he's-my-teammate-I'm-sorry".

Akaashi fielded some of the next questions, confirming that yes, they were here as friends; yes, he attended school in Tokyo; no, this wasn't like anything he'd ever been to before. As the interview ended and Haruka answered the last few cursory questions, she felt her clutch vibrate. When she and Akaashi were a good distance away from the camera, she whipped her flip phone out (ensuring, of course, that no one could see her using such a "cheap" phone).

"Hello?"

 _"Ruka-chan, we just saw your interview. I can't believe you actually did the secret signal and waved!"_ Sugawara laughed, voice barely heard over the din of the other players. She could pick out a few words from the background, the most notable being _"Ryuu you didn't tell me she was our age"_.

"I felt like having fun," she replied cheekily. Suddenly, there was a clatter and various sounds of struggle. "Suga-san?" she asked, alarmed.

 _"Ruka-san! You have a date! You didn't tell us you have a date! Who is he? Do we need to beat him up?"_ came Hinata's voice.

"Please don't," she said. "He's a good friend. But hey, I have to go now. Tell everyone I'll see them soon, okay, Shouyou-kun?"

 _"Oka_ — _wahhh! Kageyama, don't_ —" The line cut. She sweatdropped.

"Idiots," she murmured fondly as she stowed her phone away. Akaashi tilted his head.

"Are you talking about Bokuto-san?"

Haruka choked back her laughter. "No, my team."

"Ah. I sympathize with you."

"You shouldn't. Koutarou-kun seems like he's a bigger handful."

"He probably is."

"But," she said, "he's reliable, isn't he?"

Akaashi hummed. "Yeah."

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka blinked at the screen of her smartphone. "No way," she breathed. "Keiji-kun, look!" She turned the phone towards him.

He read the first line at the top of the screen and deadpanned. "Oh, great," he said. "I'm trending. My name is a hashtag."

"The things they're saying are really nice, though," she said, scrolling through several tweets. "Like this one. 'Akaashi looks like he just woke up and threw on his suit, but in a good way. He's flawless.' Or, 'He goes to my school! People call him Beautiful-senpai behind his back!' "

Akaashi blanched. " _What._ "

"Welcome to my life," she joked. "It's your fault for being attractive."

"But I don't do anything. How is this my fault?"

"You were born pretty."

He sighed. They were on their way back from the gala, a tinted partition separating the front seats from the back seats and blocking off all sound. "Was the punch spiked? You're acting strangely blunt."

"I was always like this," Haruka argued. "I just never had a reason to behave like this around you."

"The punch was definitely spiked."

She paused, pondering over what she wanted to say. "You know, there's a pun in there somewhere about spikers, but I'm going to be the better person and not say it."

Akaashi eyed her. "You've been spending too much time with Bokuto-san. He loves puns. Especially owl puns."

She laughed. "In Karasuno, we also have someone who likes puns. He tries to hide it, but he's a sucker for bad puns." She grinned, remembering when she caught Sugawara choking back laughter after an unintentional pun by Hinata.

"Is he similar to Bokuto-san?"

"Oh my gosh, no, they couldn't be more different. For one, the Karasuno member is the team mother. Koutarou-kun is the team baby."

Akaashi's lip twitched upwards. "Don't let him hear you say that. He's been blowing up my phone with incomprehensible emails. I can't tell what a single word is. But be honest: did something happen with you two?"

Haruka immediately swiveled her head to stare out the window. "No."

"Haruka-san. This might affect the way we play."

She sank in her seat. "Nothing really happened," she said. Then, muttering quickly, she added, "Except-I-gave-him-my-scarf-and-promised-to-come-back-for-it."

He stared at her as the car came to a stop in front of the Hitawara residence. As he opened the car door, his face settled on the strangest expression she'd ever seen. "You two are hopeless."

"Bye, Keiji-kun," she called as he began walking away. "Tell the team I said goodbye!"

He turned around partially and raised his hand. "Visit us again."

"I'll try!"

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka sat in the plane, tapping her finger. She was still in the clothes she'd worn to the gala, impatient to return to Miyagi.

"Enji," she called, getting up to walk to the pilot's cockpit. "When will we arrive?"

"Twenty minutes, Miss Haruka. Please return to your seat so the landing will be safe."

Huffing, she complied and buckled her seat belt. Twenty minutes later, she was leaving the airport, searching for Tsukishima's telltale blond head.

A familiar bark sounded, and suddenly she had an armful of dog. A fluffy, white dog.

"You brought Emi here?" she asked, craning her head around Emi, who was attempting to lick her makeup off, to look at Tsukishima.

"She wouldn't stop barking unless I did," he replied, casting a glance over her clothes. "You could've changed on the plane."

They began walking to his family's car. "I forgot," she admitted sheepishly. "I just wanted to come home as soon as possible."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me, who's the one who forgot to do his homework once because he got absorbed in a dinosaur documentary?"

"At least it was educational."

As they bickered, Haruka felt herself relax.

She was home.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Sunday, April 14_

-O-O-O-O-

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _The team is super bummed that you left. I'm also super bummed that you left! We all miss you!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _I'm sad I left too, but I'm glad I'm home. I get to see my team again._

 _And I miss you guys too. Practice hard!_

-O-O-O-O-

"It's just dropping off the kneepads," she said to herself, hefting the box in her hand. "Just dropping it off and leaving. No lingering. No more volleyball."

Her mother's words echoed in her head. _About the volleyball team. Drop it._

Taking a deep breath, she walked through the doors of the gym. "Good morning," she called. She blinked, and suddenly Hinata was in front of her.

"Ruka-san, Ruka-san! We saw you on television!" he cheered, jumping up and down. Kageyama appeared next to him.

"You, um, l-loo-looked nifes!" he stuttered, looking extremely uncomfortable. Behind him, a short boy with an interesting hairstyle (it looked cool, but she wasn't going to blurt that out. Nope.) ran up.

"So you're Ruka-san," he bellowed. She took a step back.

"Yes?" she replied, voice crawling upwards hestantly.

He 'hmph'ed with satisfaction and planted one hand on his hip, gesturing with the other to point his thumb at himself. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu," he declared. "Second year libero. And that," he added, pointing over at a large boy that shyed away from her glance, "is Azumane Asahi, our third year super ace."

Haruka stared at the figures of Nishinoya Yuu and Azumane Asahi blankly. They returned her gaze, Nishinoya with his hands on his hips and Asahi with twiddling fingers.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Hitawara Haruka."

Several more beats of awkward silence passed until Sugawara cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you can get to know each other better while practicing," he said with forced cheer. "We're going to be facing Nekoma, after all!"

"Suga-san," Haruka said. "It's okay. We're not going to kill each other."

Nishinoya let out a loud laugh, suddenly brimming with confidence. "Asahi-san may look scary, but he actually has a glass heart!"

"Don't say things like that so easily, Nishinoya…" Asashi trailed off.

As the team separated, Daichi led her to the new coach. "This is Ukai Keishin. He agreed to coach for us."

"Just for the Nekoma match," Ukai grumbled. "You're that Hitawara girl. How did someone like you end up helping these kids out?"

Haruka blinked. "I'm not sure," she confessed. "Takeda-sensei somehow roped me into it. You're the storekeeper from Sakanoshita's, right?"

"Yeah. What've you helped with so far?"

"Well," she deliberated, "I've been working mainly with the second years, especially the members on the bench. During the practice match against Seijou, I acted as the head coach, but I don't really know _how_ to coach either."

"If I'm being honest, I don't either. Well, nothing we can do about it. Why don't you work with Kageyama and Sugawara today? You're a setter, right?"

Her lips drew into a slight grimace. "I was. Not anymore. And, um, I actually have to study for a big test, so I won't be able to help today. Could you give these to the boys? There should be enough for everyone. Okay, bye!" She shoved the box of kneepads into Ukai's surprised hands and positively ran out of the door.

"Haruka?" Yamaguchi's confused voice followed her out of the gym, but she tossed her hair, shaking off the self-loathing, and briskly walked away.

So she was completely startled when a hand grasped her shoulder. Spinning on reflex, she grabbed a hold of the offending arm and twisted, bringing the person into a takedown on the ground. Then, she blinked and released them. "Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi winced up at her, rolling his shoulder. "Wow, your Aikido is still top-notch," he laughed, getting up.

"Sorry," she said, looking to the side. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he reassured. "Nonlethal takedown, right?"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't injure. It just doesn't kill," Haruka said. "You should go back. Get it checked out and all," she added shortly, turning around. "I need to study for my test."

Yamaguchi's face grew somber. "Haruka, I know you don't have a test. Did something happen with your mom in Tokyo? Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away!" she shouted, taking a step back. The air between them grew heavy. "I'm just," her eyes fell as she hugged herself, folding in on herself, "just taking a break."

She left him staring after her with a frown on his face.

-O-O-O-O-

(Yamaguchi's POV)

"Did she leave?" Tsukishima asked when Yamaguchi returned to the gym.

"Yeah. Sorry, Tsukki. I couldn't get her to stay."

"Tch." Tsukishima began to walk away. "At least I can face my problems."

Yamaguchi sighed as yet another friend walked away from him. _But you're not, Tsukki_ , he thought. _You're avoiding them too._

Practice continued on as usual, just without Haruka to guide them. It wasn't that bad, Ukai did a good job, but it wasn't the same.

The others were feeling the same way. "Ruka-san would usually sigh and raise an eyebrow by now," Tanaka grumbled. "Why'd she leave anyways?"

"She said she had to study," Sugawara said. "She's in university, remember?"

"Yeah, Ruka-san is a genius!" Hinata said, bouncing on his heels.

"Don't call her that!"

All eyes turned to Yamaguchi, who flushed so much that it felt like his freckles would melt off. "Don't call her that," he repeated. "She doesn't like it."

Sugawara cocked his head and stared at him. "Come to think of it," he mused, "even though Ruka-chan is our assistant coach, we don't know much about her except for the basic things that everyone knows. Does she actually have a test to study for? Why did she really leave?"

Yamaguchi's heart began to speed up under the pressure. "She doesn't have a test," he squeaked.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima snapped. "It's not our right to tell."

"But Tsukki," Yamaguchi finally exploded. "This is Haruka. She's important! And she's hurting. It's not going to get better on its own."

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. "Then you can tell her story, but I'm not going to. If she gets mad, it's all on you."

Yamaguchi uncharacteristically frowned back at him. "Fine. Then after practice, I'll explain everything."

The rest of the team exchanged glances. "Well, we might as well continue practice," Daichi decided. "We're not going to learn anything until later."

So they practiced, noticeably more subdued than before. And when practice ended, they all convened in the locker room and sat expectantly.

Yamaguchi shrinked away from the attention. _Am I... doing the right thing?_

Well, he'd already said that he would explain. So he sat down and began.

"I guess I'll start by saying that Haruka has a lot of problems with her mom. Like, _major_ problems." He cleared his throat. "It started when she was born and just spiraled down from there."

Kinoshita blinked in shock. "When she was _born_?" he asked, aghast.

"What about her father?" Asahi asked. "Didn't he do anything?"

"He was too busy with the company to notice," Yamaguchi replied. "Anyways, because her mother found out that she gave birth to a female heir instead of a male heir, she was disappointed because Haruka would have a harder time earning respect than if she'd been a boy. So her mom decided to be extra harsh and demand perfection in order to circumvent that, because that way, no one could criticize her if she had no flaws."

"So Haruka began homeschooling with the top tutors in the world when she was three, which put her ahead of the learning curve. She didn't really have any friends for a while. She would also be shut in her room, not allowed to leave until she finished a worksheet. She didn't have any toys. Her room was empty except for a desk, a bookshelf, a closet, and a bed. Then Kogane was born when she was five. And I'm sure you all know what happened to him."

Yamaguchi looked around. Everyone had grim expressions on their faces.

"Haruka adored Kogane. He was like the sun after a long night. But her mom adored him too, and she played favorites really obviously. The Hitawaras moved to a richest neighborhood in Miyagi then, because Kogane couldn't breathe properly in Tokyo. And that was when Haruka met the Tsukishimas, because their moms are good friends. I think Tsukki was… five? Haruka began public school in a grade two years above her age mates. And things settled down for a while."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Daichi stated. "Things wouldn't be as bad as they seem if it didn't."

"Yeah," Yamaguchi agreed. "Well, a lot of things happened. I met Tsukki and Haruka, for one. They, ah, saved me from some bullies during third grade." He still remembered it clearly. He'd been pushed down and told that his face was pimply, when Tsukishima and Haruka had walked by. Tsukishima had seen what was going on and deemed it pathetic while intimidating the bullies, and Haruka had marched out, standing in front of Yamaguchi, and proclaimed that "freckles are cute, I can see why you're jealous and therefore angry at him". The bullies had run away, Haruka had shot him a smile, and the pair had left.

"I think," Yamaguchi continued carefully, watching Tsukishima, "that around this time, Haruka met someone who introduced her to volleyball. She admired him a lot. Things were as okay as they could be, and she attended events and studied and learned all the activities she needed to know as an heir. She probably got Emi, her dog, around this point. Then, when she was fourteen—"

There was a sharp inhalation by everyone. They all knew what happened.

"When she was fourteen, the principal of the high school she was attending got concerned about her socialization and told her that she needed to take an extracurricular at the junior high she'd attended. Don't get me wrong, Haruka got along well with everyone, but she didn't really have close bonds with anyone. She chose volleyball." For the first time since beginning the story, Yamaguchi smiled. "It was because of the person she admired. And also because Tsukki and I were in the club. Her mom wasn't that happy and wanted her to take something like the Literature Club, but Haruka was stubborn and stuck with volleyball."

"Things were okay. They placed third, and she won the Best Setter Award. Then… then the accident happened. Her mom blamed her and volleyball for what happened to Kogane. She made her quit volleyball and convinced her that it was all her fault. She still blames herself. Her parents moved back to Tokyo, and left Haruka here in the house that she's living in right now."

All was silent for a moment after the story ended.

Then, Nishinoya, eyes serious, asked, "So what now?"

Tsukishima, who had been silent up to this point, spoke up, startling Yamaguchi. "Now, she has attacks sometimes because of the accident. Anxiety or panic, I'm not sure which it would be, but she has them. And she doesn't receive any medical assistance or counseling because her mother is afraid of others finding out, and what would people say if Japan's golden girl had issues?"

"But that's not fair," Hinata protested. "That's just what being a human is like. Everyone has issues. It's not like a flaw or anything."

"Regardless, her mother views it as one. And there's no changing her mind." Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, grip tightening on his water bottle. "Something happened in Tokyo. It doesn't make sense otherwise, why Haruka would behave like that."

"Maybe… maybe her mom made her quit again?" Narita suggested.

"Then bring her back." Everyone stared at Kageyama, who stared back. "What? It's simple. She obviously likes volleyball."

"It's not that simple, Kageyama," Yamaguchi attempted to explain. "She likes volleyball, but it also reminds her of what happened. Besides, Haruka can't go against her mother's wishes. She doesn't know how to. She's powerless against her."

Sugawara stood up, eyes determined. "Then we'll teach her how. We'll be her power. Here." He rummaged around in his schoolbag until he procured a permanent marker.

Daichi blinked, confused. "Suga?"

Sugawara grinned slyly. "I have a plan."

-O-O-O-O-

(Haruka's POV)

She lay in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling and thinking of nothing in particular. Emi was curled up next to her, breathing into her face, but Haruka didn't mind.

The chime of the doorbell jolted her out of her mind-numbing state. Emi perked her ears up, but didn't budge. _So it's not Kei or Tadashi_.

Sighing, she sat up and winced as several bones cracked. She stretched as she made her way down the stairs. "Note to self," she muttered. "Change my mattress." She swung the door open and took a step back in surprise.

In front of her, Sugawara smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Ruka-chan. Sorry that we're dropping by so late."

"We?" She looked behind him. "Oh, Daichi-san. Um, would you two like to come in?"

They did, apologizing for the intrusion. Then, Sugawara turned to her.

"Ruka-chan, we know what happened in Tokyo."

 _What._ She covered her face, which was bright red, with her hands. "It wasn't a date!" she squeaked. "We were just hanging out!"

"I'm not talking about—wait, what? You went on a date with someone? Who—"

"Suga," Daichi reminded.

"Right. Don't think this topic is over," Sugawara said, eyeing her. Haruka glanced off to the side. "But Ruka-chan, I was talking about… everything. Your story. Why everything is the way it is."

Her breath hitched. _They know. Damn it, Tadashi_. She backed up until she hit the wall behind her. "You should leave. Now."

Sugawara's eyes softened. "Ruka-chan, we just want to help. Come back to us. We'll be your support."

Daichi stepped forward. "We can help. You just need to let us."

She shook her head rapidly. "No. You need to leave. Please."

She saw them exchange sad glances. "Okay," Sugawara conceded after a short silence. "We'll go. Just… take this." He handed her a volleyball and walked towards the entrance hall, shoulders slumping slightly. Haruka pressed her lips tightly together and stared at the ground.

Daichi sighed. "Ruka-san, we're all worried. Please return." Then he left too, grabbing Sugawara's forgotten bag.

She didn't look up until the door shut with a click that echoed throughout the empty house. Her face crumbled, and her grip tightened, which reminded her of the volleyball. When she looked down at it, her eyes widened.

On the ball, there were things written with a black marker. She traced one such thing, which said 'Cool' and was signed by Hinata. Suddenly desperate, Haruka turned the ball all over, reading everyone's description of her.

 _Cool!_

 _-Hinata Shouyou_

 _Admirable._

 _-Kageyama Tobio_

 _I'm sure if I got to know you, I'd think you were fun!_

 _-Nishinoya Yuu_

 _Gentle, from what I could see._

 _-Azumane Asahi_

 _Mature._

 _-Kinoshita Hisashi_

 _Caring._

 _-Narita Kazuhito_

 _Perfect, and second only to Kiyoko-san!_

 _-Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

 _Kindred spirit!_

 _-Sugawara Koushi_

 _Generous, but evil._

 _-Sawamura Daichi_

 _The most amazing person I know,_

 _-Yamaguchi Tadashi_

And, right by the logo, in small handwriting:

 _Brave._

 _-Kei_

She bowed her head over the ball, trembling. These boys, they cared about her so, so much. She was appreciated. She was _loved_.

She fell the ground, clutching the volleyball.

And she began to cry.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Sorry to end on such a downer. I didn't mean for the story to go this way! There was unplanned angst.

But I don't regret it at all, mwahahahaha.

I will laugh at your tears and pain and disbelief. It's what I live on as a writer. That, and tormenting my characters with various plot stuff.

I originally planned to update in a week, but… why the hell not? I'll post two days in a row. So I hope you enjoyed.

See you next time!


	7. Part 1: Interlude: Bokuto Koutarou

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Interlude: Bokuto Koutarou, from the start

-O-O-O-O-

When Bokuto first saw Haruka, he thought she was a fairy.

He was lounging around the volleyball section of the sports shop, looking for a setter. Akaashi had grown tired, so the team had sent him to find someone else to toss for them (and also to give Akaashi a break while Bokuto looked for someone). No one came by for several minutes, until light footsteps caught his attention. When he turned to look, his breath hitched in his throat.

 _A fairy_ , he thought. _I'm looking at a fairy_.

It wasn't that far of a leap. The girl he was looking at was small and slender. Her skin was smooth and pale and glowed under the harsh fluorescent lights of the shop. But that wasn't the only thing that made her glow. She seemed to have a quality about her that surrounded her in light. _Charisma,_ Akaashi once said. _An effect that attracts others. At least, that's the simplest definition that you'll understand._

Her lips were pink, and when she turned, her eyes shone with a soft, light green, like the first signs of spring after winter. Her hair was smooth, straight, and light brown, gathered into a ponytail.

Small. Perfect. Tiny.

A fairy.

All she needed was a pair of wings. And maybe a magic wand. Did fairies have wands? They also wore green, didn't they?

Bokuto inwardly crowed upon seeing her. So small. So cute. So delicate and pretty. She really would be perfect if she were a setter.

And lo and behold, when he asked her, she revealed that yes, she was a setter. So he grabbed her and ran to where his team was practicing because, oh, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw that he'd found a _fairy_.

Konoha had given him a grumpy glare, but it didn't matter, because this fairy, Hitawara Haruka, could toss, and she tossed magically.

But he hurt her. After the first toss, she fell to the ground, clutching the sand, because _oh_ , he'd brought her here to toss, which she obviously hadn't done since the accident involving her brother. Bokuto couldn't help her. He froze, stricken, and watched as Akaashi knelt down next to her, comforting her that she was okay.

"Sorry," Bokuto apologized, genuinely upset that he'd caused her pain. "It was my fault, wasn't it?"

To his surprise, she rebuffed his apology. "It's okay. You couldn't have known," she said. Her eyes met his, and he perked up at the life in them. But he also inwardly cried out for her, because her eyes, while green and full of life, were also weary.

But she kept tossing. She proved that she wasn't just delicate and pixie-like, but also strong enough to move mountains and fly on her own without wings. Her eyes lit up with a competitive fire that he knew well, having seen it in himself and others. And this just made her better, because she could compete with the best of them (which was pretty good because his team always made it to nationals, and he was ranked fourth in the nation as an ace).

Then, at the end, he got her phone number. So did everyone else, but he didn't care, because he had a way to find her again, this precious girl whose scars he suddenly wanted to heal because she was glowing now, but what if the weariness from her eyes disappeared? Would she shine?

Kuroo called him a liar. "You're just jealous," Bokuto said over the phone. "She's seriously just like a fairy."

 _"_ _Fairies, on all accounts, have been said to be evil tricksters who are only out for themselves. If she's just like a fairy, I worry about you."_

"Not like that! I meant the Tinker Bell kind."

 _"_ _Tinker Bell was a bitch to Wendy."_

"Only because Peter abandoned her. Anyways, that's not the point! The point is that she's amazing and pretty and I think I like her."

 _"_ _Bokuto. It's only been a day. Calm down."_

"Okay, fine. I _could_ like her very easily. Very, very easily."

 _"_ _If you ever see her again for an extended period of time, you're screwed. A goner."_

"Oho?"

 _"_ _Ohoho?"_

"Ohohoho?"

The next day, she returned, this time in sportswear. _Ah,_ Bokuto realized. _It suits her_. He hugged her, because he was so happy that she'd actually shown up again. And she did stay away for the first part of practice, watching Akaashi toss (which Bokuto wouldn't begrudge her for, because Akaashi's tosses were beautiful, just like his face and his hair and his everything), but she joined in near the end. And she tossed for him again.

Her face was flushed from the exertion of playing volleyball, but she was smiling. And she shone.

It was a fleeting moment. A small second of radiance, when her glow intensified into a luminescence that reminded him of stars, but it was there. The potential for it was there. And he wasn't the only one who'd seen it.

Looking around, Bokuto saw Konoha blinking and Komi cocking his head to the side. Akaashi was holding the volleyball in his hands, staring. Konoha even approached her, asking her to stay and help them out, but she declined, stating that she had her own team to help out.

Then, she revealed that she needed a date for some gala. Well, he read the message that said she needed a date over her shoulder. And he volunteered, but she shot him down and turned to Akaashi instead. Which Bokuto completely understood, because Akaashi was Akaashi, but it still disappointed him, especially after she shot him down a second time.

So Bokuto pulled Akaashi aside, telling him that while he didn't like Haruka at the moment, he could very easily fall in like with her so she was off limits to him. To Akaashi's credit, he just sighed and said that he wasn't interested, so _would you please calm down, Bokuto-san?_

Then on Friday, he went to school, only to discover that it was a staff work day so that he'd gone to school for no reason. But this didn't upset him. Instead, he celebrated the opportunity that he was given because he had no school and no practice, so _maybe I can hang out with Haruka today!_

And she accepted, sending him details to meet by a shopping center. He tried to get her to call him 'Koutarou-kun', but she only gave him a vague answer.

Which didn't matter anyways, because, well… He showed up to the meeting spot early, jumping from foot to foot because it was cold, and also because he was a little excited. She walked up to him a little later, peeking out from behind a red scarf and looking absolutely adorable. She teased him, he responded (or tried to), she _called him 'Koutarou-kun',_ and they entered the sports shop where they'd first met.

Then, they separated for a few moments, browsing on their own. He immediately headed towards the shirts, intent on finding an owl tee. And he did, one with a hilarious pun.

 _I wonder if she likes puns?_ he thought. Then, he nodded to himself. _It'll be a test._

To his delight, she laughed. Sure, she laughed at how bad she found the pun, but she still laughed. And she glimmered.

Unfortunately, they had to make a stop by the tailor's because Akaashi had an appointment for the suit for the gala. Bokuto was slightly bummed, and he showed it by puffing out his cheeks, but he sat through it, watching Akaashi turn this way and that way.

(Bokuto also scooted a little closer to Haruka on the couch when this happened.)

But soon the appointment was over and the two of them were on their merry way, until she dropped a bomb on him that she probably wouldn't ever see him again.

Which kinda rained on his parade.

But he never let things get him down for too long, so he resolved to make the most of his time with her. They went to lunch and shared a little bit about themselves, and he learned that she had a professor that dressed up as Haku from _Spirited Away_ on the first day of class, that she became a setter because she liked handling the ball, and that she had a team full of "the most lovable idiots ever".

They also played a set, just the two of them on one side, against a group of college students, and won against them. Which was great. Awesome. Especially the dump shot she fired at them right off the bat. She had guts.

(And it only made her more amazing.)

Then, they went to a diner for dinner, and she got a phone call from someone that he thought was her boyfriend, because the person on the other end of the line made her smile so easily. But his worries were put at ease, after she stuck her tongue out at him, making him gasp.

But the day had to come to an end, and he lamented how quickly the time had passed. Standing in front of her parents' house, Bokuto told her that she could visit again, especially to make up for interrupting their day together with Akaashi's appointment. She said to him that it couldn't always work out like that, and while he was disappointed, he understood. Real life had a way of getting in the way of things.

So he was surprised when she unwrapped her red scarf and wrapped it around his neck instead. "I like this scarf," she said, "so I'll come back for it." She was coming back. For the scarf. For him. She smiled, the soft burn of the streetlights giving her a different kind of glow entirely, and she hugged him. He hugged her back, relishing in this one small moment, heart quickening and face warming up.

After she entered the house, he stared at where she'd stood, burrowing his nose into the scarf. It was still warm from her body heat, and smelled like her shampoo. Like the mountains after in snowed.

A fairy. She was a fairy.

And she'd enchanted him since the moment they met.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Here's a little something to cheer you all up from the previous chapter!

I'll be having interludes like this interspersed between chapters (for all my stories, in fact). The characters for each interlude will change, but might also be repeated.

So perk up, people. Don't be sad.

In other news: I began a story for _Kuroko no Basuke_. Sigh. Even though I already have this story, _Reaching_ , and _Strawberry Days._ I think I'll hold off on publishing my _Fairy Tail_ story for now, otherwise I'll be hassled too much. (Watch me post in sometime in the near future. I'll probably do it. I make bad decisions.)

Happy holidays, y'all!

See you next time!


	8. Part 1: Chapter 6

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 6

-O-O-O-O-

 _Monday, April 15_

-O-O-O-O-

She was running.

Behind her, a horde of people in black suits chased after her. _Come to us_ , they shrieked, snatching at her clothes and hair with clawed hands. _We'll help you_.

 _No!_ she shouted back. _Leave me alone! I don't need it!_ She ran into something. When she looked up, she saw a tree branch that had an owl sitting on it. It blinked its golden eyes at her and ruffled its white and black feathers.

 _Hoot stuff_ , it hooted. _Hoot stuff_.

She backed away, unnerved. Something tripped her, and she fell hard, landing on her backside and hands. Vines crawled up her legs, ensnaring her where she sat. And among them lay a child.

He opened his green eyes. _Nee-chan_ , Kogane said. _Let them help you._

 _They're bad people, Kogane_ , she replied, at ease for no reason.

 _No_ , he shot back, sitting up and reaching over to clasp her hands. _They're good people who can help you. You just need to look properly_. He took her face and turned her head in the direction of the people in suits, who came into the sunlight. It was Karasuno.

And she woke up.

"That was… strange," she said aloud, dazed from her dream. She turned on her side, eyes falling on the volleyball that rested on her chair. The word 'brave' faced her. She closed her eyes, sighing.

 _Not going. I'm not going. Sorry, Kei. I'm not brave._

She got up and went about her day, finishing essays and restocking the fridge with groceries. She took Emi on her walks, helped the grandma that lived around the corner with her garden, and got hissed at by the stray cat that had moved its official perch from the fencepost to the top of her mailbox. Then, she collapsed on her sofa with a book, congratulating herself for a day well spent.

And the doorbell rang.

She covered her face with a hand briefly, weary. "I don't want to get it."

The doorbell rang again, insistent.

Whining slightly to herself under her breath, she got up and trudged to the door. When she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Sugawara raising his hand in greeting.

What she was surprised to see, however, was the rest of Karasuno huddling in her front yard. She stared, flabbergasted and disbelieving. "…Why are you guys here?"

"To bring you back," Kageyama said. He bowed suddenly, nearly hitting his face on the porch banister. "Please return! We haven't seen your toss in action yet!"

Haruka frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not going to." She moved to close the door, but Tsukishima stuck his foot in the doorway. She glared at him. "Kei."

He glanced at her and looked away. "I want to see Emi." He brushed past her and into the house, prompting the rest of Karasuno to pile in. Yamaguchi gave her an apologetic grin as he passed her.

She entered the living room, where the team was lounging on various pieces of furniture and the ground. Crossing her arms, she asked, "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Ah, sure," Ennoshita said. "Water, please." Several others raised their hands, murmuring their assent.

She huffed and went into the kitchen to get some glasses, wilting slightly once she was in there. As she opened the cabinet, Haruka paused, resting her forehead against the cabinet shelf. _I don't, I can't do this_ , she thought. _They need to leave. Now. Before I cry again._

"Haruka?"

She jumped, nearly banging her head on the bottom of the shelf. She looked over her shoulder. "Tadashi," she acknowledged. Then, she turned her back on him. "You'll understand why when I say I don't want to talk with you right now, won't you?"

She could practically feel him wince. "Sorry for telling them without asking you."

"If you're sorry," she asked softly, tiredly, "why did you do it?"

"Because." His arms came around her in a hug, and he drew her to him in a familiar hug. "It was the right thing to do. Haruka, things aren't going to change like this. I had to do something."

She turned, burying her face in his shoulder. "Don't make me go back," she whispered, voice breaking. "Don't."

Yamaguchi drew back, shocked. "We won't _make_ you do anything! It has to be your own choice. But… we're telling you what the right choice is."

She pushed away. "But it's wrong. It was my fault, Tadashi! Kogane died because of me!" Her voice rose hysterically. "He died because of the volleyball! If I hadn't thrown it—"

Quick steps pattered towards the kitchen, and Sugawara stuck his head in. "Is everything okay?"

Haruka stared at Yamaguchi, eyes wide and frenzied and face a splotchy red. For a moment, silence reigned. Then, "Everything's fine," she choked out. She swiftly plucked some glasses and filled them with water, placing them on a tray under Sugawara's watchful eyes, and swept back into the living room.

"Here," she said, placing the tray down on the coffee table so firmly that some water splashed out. "Enjoy your water, then please leave."

 _Sorry,_ she mentally apologized. _But I'm not in the mood to play hostess._

Suddenly, she was just so tired of everything. Of volleyball, of the boys, of her entire situation. Sighing, she looked at the team. "Kei can show you out. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle this right now."

"Ruka-san," Daichi called, but she was already making her way up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she flopped onto the bed, covering her head with her pillow to muffle the murmuring that began downstairs. Emi whined and nudged her with her nose, but Haruka remained just as she was.

"Ruka-chan?" Sugawara's voice sounded on the other side of her door. "Can we talk? I'm coming in." The door opened and a hand touched her shoulder. She sat up, but didn't look at him in the face.

"Please leave," she muttered, reaching out a hand to pet Emi, whose tail began to wag at the sight of a stranger (re: new friend).

"Ruka-chan," he said, persistent, "Please. We can help you."

"If you want to help me," she burst out, "then why don't you bring my brother back to life? Oh, that's right, you can't."

"We _can_ help," Sugawara insisted. "Your mother is wrong."

"You have no business of knowing what happened," she snapped. "Tadashi had no business telling you. This is something that I'll deal with, so just leave. It's not like I won't see you guys again. I just won't help out."

"Your help is important to us." She froze. "You're important to us. Without you at practice, it just isn't the same. We want to win," he said, kneeling down so that she met his eyes, so determined and earnest and caring, "and we can't do that without you."

Haruka was silent, examining his eyes. _Maybe..._ "No. You'll be able to do it. Karasuno is strong."

"We're stronger with you."

"You're really not."

Sighing, Sugawara stood up. "Please think about it," he said as he left. Haruka felt the tension leave her body, but before she could fully relax, the door opened again and Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita filed in.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone going to take a turn at trying to convince me?"

"Something like that," Ennoshita affirmed. She scoffed.

"Wow, you're really mean when you're angry, aren't you?" Kinoshita observed.

"Well, excuse me for being emotionally distressed after having my entire life story revealed to a group of people I haven't known for even a month."

"But it doesn't feel like that," Tanaka butt in. "It's like we've known each other for longer than that."

Haruka bit back her reply and looked down, because it was true. Karasuno was something familiar, something nostalgic. Something like coming home. But it _hurt_ , and her mother forbade her, and Kogane...

Narita huffed out a breath. "We ran away from volleyball once. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and me. We were scared of how hard the coach at the time was driving us. But we came back, because we love volleyball."

"That's different." From outside, the sounds of Hinata and Kageyama bickering made it through the door. Then, the door burst open and Nishinoya came barreling in, dragging Asahi with him.

"You," Nishinoya growled through gritted teeth, pointing at her, "are being a coward." Asahi held his hands up, attempting to stop him.

"Noya—"

"You weren't the one who killed your brother! Sure, it was a pretty bad set of circumstances, but it was the driver of the car who killed him! You couldn't have known it was going to happen or controlled it or anything." He jabbed a finger in Asahi's direction. "This guy just came back from running away from volleyball, because he thought that he lost a match for us and dragged us down, which is stupid. You're being stupid too! Get over it." Then, he marched back out, pushing Asashi in front of him. From outside, Daichi's voice sounded.

"Nishinoya, why are you leav—"

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince someone who doesn't even want to come back!" he shot back.

"Noya, just think for a moment," Asahi urged.

Haruka sat stock-still, running Nishinoya's words over and over in her head. The other second years stood by awkwardly, but she didn't notice.

 _They're good people who can help you_ , Kogane had said in her dream. _You just need to look properly._

"I," she breathed out, "I'm returning. For now."

"What?" Tanaka exclaimed, but she was running out of her room and flying down the stairs.

"Everyone," she called. "Everyone, I'm going to—"

She froze as she took in the scene in the living room. The first years were sitting on the couch, Yamaguchi shrinking slightly behind Tsukishima. Daichi was standing by the entrance hall, shocked. Sugawara and Asahi were restraining Nishinoya. Who was glaring.

At her mother.

"Haruka," her mother said coldly, standing in her home (it was wrong, so wrong wrong wrong). "Who are these people?"

Her mouth ran dry. Vaguely, she noted that Marco was there too, looming over everyone silently.

"Haruka. I asked you a question."

"Okaa-sama," Haruka rasped. "They're, they're the volleyball team."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to quit."

"I, I did."

"Haa?" Tanaka's voice sounded from behind her. "You just said that you're returning. Is your mom that scary?"

Her mother took a step forward. "Haruka, why are you going against my wishes? Is it not enough to have caused that, that _incident_ two years ago? Must you continue to associate with…" She eyed Tanaka. "…With such unsavory people?"

Haruka's hesitance and anxiety fled from her as if a bucket of ice had drenched her. "They," she snapped at her mother, who took a bewildered step back, "are not _unsavory_ people. They're incredible. Their work ethic is incomparable. And they helped me realize that I—"

She was silenced, her head suddenly turned to one side. _What…?_ Her cheek felt hot. It stung. It… it hurt.

Her mother lowered her hand. _She slapped me,_ Haruka thought numbly. "Stop wasting your time," her mother coldly commanded. "I'm bringing you back to Tokyo to focus on the company." _She slapped me._

A hand reached out and drew her against a warm, broad surface. "I don't think so," Tanaka's voice grumbled above her. "You just hit her. I ain't about to let her go with you."

"Yeah!" Nishinoya broke free from Sugawara and Asahi's clutches. "Besides, it wasn't her fault that your son died. It was the driver's."

Murmuring assent, the rest of the team converged on them, surrounding Haruka. They formed a barrier between her and her mother. Yamaguchi found her within the mass of bodies, pulling Tsukishima with him. "Haruka, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Tsukishima held up his water bottle.

"Here. It's cold." He pressed it against her cheek.

"Marco," her mother's voice cut sharply through the air. "Do something."

"I cannot," Marco replied, voice smooth. "As they are not physically fighting back, I cannot do anything that would not be classified as excessive force." Haruka's breath hitched. Was Marco, was he on her side?

"Um."

Everyone's attention turned to Hinata as he meekly walked over to Haruka's mother. "Um, Haruka really likes volleyball! Keeping her from something she loves will just hurt her."

Sugawara winced. "Hinata…"

Her mother stared at Hinata. Haruka knew what she was seeing. Kogane, but not Kogane. Kogane's sunshine, his loyalty, his never-wavering determination. His spirit.

"Leave these boys," her mother said suddenly, wrenching her eyes away from Hinata. "They're not going to help you reach the top. The way to the top is lonely."

"No," Haruka returned easily, standing up straight and meeting her mother's glare head on. "It's not. And I'll prove it with Karasuno. We'll win. We'll win together."

Her mother's face contorted, but smoothed itself in a matter of seconds. "Do as you like," she finally replied with disgust. "But be prepared for the consequences." And she left, with Marco following behind.

Instantly, the team whirled on her. "Ruka-san! Are you alright?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but your mom is kinda mean."

"Ice! We need ice!"

"Wait, did we just win the confrontation?"

"Who cares, we need to take care of Ruka-san first."

She stared at her team, her boys, bumbling around as they always did. Endearing. Caring. Genuine.

And she began to cry for the second time in a span of twenty-four hours. Someone sighed and pushed the back of her head so that her face was buried into someone's shirt. She inhaled Tsukishima's familiar scent. "Seriously," Tsukishima said, chest rumbling from his voice, "you're annoying when you cry."

"Ruka-san, what's wrong?"

"Can we help you?"

"Ah, sorry," Yamaguchi said. "Can you guys leave us alone for a moment?"

Karasuno's voices retreated to another room ( _the office_ , she vaguely registered), and Yamaguchi spoke. "Haruka, can you take your face out of Tsukki's shirt?"

She shook her head.

"You're going to get my shirt wet," Tsukishima droned, pushing her away by her face. She whined and reached for him, but he held her away. "Besides, it's just us. You've cried plenty of times in front of us."

Haruka looked up and saw their concern. Tsukishima's face was irritated, but his eyes were clearly concerned. Yamaguchi's face was creased with a worried frown.

"It's embarrassing either way," she quietly admitted, sniffling.

"What, crying? Everyone does that."

"No," she said. "Being so openly cared about."

They stared at her. Finally, Yamaguchi piped up. "You know," he said, "I thought that Tsukki was the tsundere in our friendship, but I guess it was Haruka all along."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"I'm not a tsundere," she insisted. "I'm just not used to it. Besides, I show my affection openly, unlike Kei."

"I am not a tsundere."

"No, you are," Haruka and Yamaguchi said in unison.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…Yes."

"No."

-O-O-O-O-

"Um," Haruka said, standing in the doorway of the office with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind each shoulder. She bowed. "Sorry for everything. And thank you for everything.'

"It's not problem," Daichi said. "But if you're really sorry, you can answer a few questions for us." He held up a cellphone.

Her cellphone.

She made a wild grab for it, but he held it out of the way. Sugawara came to stand next to him, and they stared at her like a pair of disapproving parents.

"You said something about a date yesterday," Sugawara said. "Was it with this person?" He took the phone from Daichi and flipped it open, pressing a few buttons. When he turned the screen towards her, she winced.

On the screen, there were eight unread messages from Bokuto, and one from Akaashi.

"It wasn't a date," she insisted. "I told you. It wasn't."

"Mhm." Sugawara quirked an eyebrow at her. Behind him, the rest of the team bristled. "Who is it that thinks he's good enough for you?" Sugawara asked, smiling sharply.

"You're ours!" Nishinoya proclaimed. "Even though I don't know you that well yet, I can tell!" The other second years nodded in agreement, folding their arms and staring at her.

Her heart warmed. "Yeah," she agreed. "I belong with Karasuno. But that's not the point! I didn't go on a date with anyone! I just met people in Tokyo."

"Everyone, memorize these names," Daichi instructed the team, ignoring her. "Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji."

"Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji," the team repeated dutifully. Beside her, Tsukishima facepalmed and Yamaguchi sweatdropped. Reaching over, Tsukishima grabbed the phone for her.

"Here."

"Thanks." She pocketed it and leveled a stern stare at the rest of the team. "I wasn't going to go through with this, because I thought it would be too harsh, but I guess I'll have to." She sighed dramatically. "You leave me no choice. Next weekend, training camp at the beach. Kei and Tadashi will have to suffer along with you guys because of your actions. Have fun surviving their ire."

Hinata jumped up and down. "The beach? But that sounds fun!"

"Oh, it won't be." Haruka grinned, reminiscent of Sugawara's sharp smile. "It'll be a training camp from hell. Sand. Everywhere. And running in water. It'll help your bodies, but your bodies will hate it."

She walked out of the office. "Show yourselves out," she called over her shoulder. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the messages.

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Haruka, one of my friends is going to have a practice match with you guys!_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _His name is Kuroo._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Haruka?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Harukaaaaaaaaa._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Are you okay? Did something happen? You haven't replied all day._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Did I do something wrong? Are you ignoring me?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Haruka. Haruuuuuuuuka. Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Hey, hey, hey, I'm going to be upset if you don't reply!_

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me**

 _He's upset. Please reply to his messages._

.

Laughing, she typed out a reply.

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji**

 _Sorry. I was busy for the entire day. Everything is fine!_

.

 _Yes,_ she thought as she pocketed her phone again. _Everything is fine._

-O-O-O-O-

 _Tuesday, April 16_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Where do you live? In case I want to visit you with Akaashi._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Do you know far Tokyo is from Miyagi? It takes over two hours by train._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _That's okay!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _No._

.

-O-O-O-O-

It turned out that she did actually have a test. A surprise test.

Thankfully, it was a Spanish comprehension test, so it wasn't something that she could have studied for. But she logged off of her school account slightly depressed either way.

"This is what they call karma," Yamaguchi chided later at practice. "You lied about having a test and actually ended up having a test."

Haruka sighed. "Well, I luckily had you guys to convince me to come back, so it didn't matter anyways."

He smiled.

She recalled that the day before yesterday, Ukai had wanted her to help out the setters. "There's not much I can teach Tobio-kun," she muttered, but she headed towards him anyways, snagging Sugawara on the way.

"So, Ukai-san wanted me to help you guys, but I don't think there's much I have to add," she said, holding a volleyball. "Do you guys want to run simulations?"

Sugawara smiled. "Sounds good."

Kageyama looked like he'd much rather practice physically instead of using the magnetic board, but he acquiesced. They got to work.

"Our team's style is to be unconventional, rough around the edges, and offensively based," Haruka said, moving the magnets around on board. "That's why it's imperative for you two to be adaptable to any situation. Setters are the playmakers. We, above everyone else, need to understand the game."

Sugawara stared at her. She shifted. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "You just seem different after returning from Tokyo and the entire thing yesterday."

"I resolved some things," she said, smiling while exchanging glances with him. She clacked the last magnet into position. "Okay, so our side has just received the ball and returned it to the setter. One of our spikers is going in for a quick. There are two blockers, both taller than the spiker. What do you do?"

"Toss to the other spiker," Kageyama replied. "Or a middle blocker."

"I'd still toss to the first spiker," Sugawara said. "Because I trust them to make the best choice."

"Beep! You're both wrong," Haruka said. Then, she paused. "Well, you're both right, but those are textbook answers. The answer I was looking for was 'dump shot'." Her eyes narrowed. "People think that the setter position isn't cool because we don't have a lot of flashy moves or a lot of opportunities to attack. That's why they forget that we have the dump shot. When everyone thinks that you'll toss to the spiker, that's when you use it."

She narrowed her eyes even further. "And just so they can't receive it by any chance, _slam it down_." She grinned somewhat maliciously.

Sugawara smiled brightly along with her. "Completely diabolical," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I love it."

Kageyama shifted very, very slightly away from them, eyeing them warily. He clutched the volleyball he was holding tighter. "Can you show us?" he blurted out. "How you toss and stuff."

From a few feet away, the other first years whipped their heads around. Hinata leapt up to them. "Ruka-san, Ruka-san, let me hit your toss!"

"Sorry, Shouyou-kun," she said, genuinely regretful, "I'd toss, but I don't think you'll be able to hit it, and I don't have pinpoint accuracy like Tobio-kun."

He wilted, reminding her of a boy with gold eyes and owlish hair. "I want to hit your toss one day," he said, eyes glinting with determination. "And Suga-senpai's and Kageyama's."

"Dumbass," Kageyama retorted. "You're already hitting my toss."

"I meant that I want to keep hitting it! Forever! We'll defeat everyone and stand at the top," Hinata declared. Kageyama grinned at this, causing Haruka to start and take a step back.

 _That's a scary smile_.

"Yes, well," Daichi said, suddenly appearing and looming over them with his arms crossed and doom on his face, "You won't defeat everyone unless you practice." His eyes changed, demonizing his face. " _Go practice._ "

The players scurried off, shivering.

"Very effective," Haruka commented. "Ruling them with fear."

"Sometimes, kindness won't cut it," he muttered. "Anyways, what are you guys doing?"

"Ukai-san wanted me to work with the setters on setting," she replied. "So here we are. Working on setting."

"Strategies for setting, that is," Sugawara cut in. "We haven't actually done anything physically."

Kageyama nodded rapidly.

"So, if you want to help, you can," Haruka said brightly, smiling while inching closer. "Because we need someone to use our techniques against. And the first years probably wouldn't survive them."

Daichi laughed nervously, backing away. "I have to go and help the first years work on receives."

"They have Nishinoya for that," Sugawara said, joining in and cutting off Daichi's path of escape.

"Exactly," Haruka nodded. "So you should help us."

Kageyama just watched his upperclassmen, grip tightening more than ever on his volleyball, eyes flicking back and forth between the three of them.

Daichi looked sufficiently cornered, making Haruka relent.

"I was joking about the 'not surviving' part," she said. "Really. We've only discussed one tactic so far. But the rest are all things we can't practice unless the rest of the team is involved."

"You're kind of terrifying," Daichi said. "Both of you."

"Says you," Sugawara quipped lightly. He turned to Kageyama, motioning at the court with his head. "Are you coming, Kageyama?"

"Ossu!"

As they left, Daichi's face fell into a deeply pondering expression. "Ruka-san," he said. "Who do you think is the better setter?"

"If I'm being honest?" Daichi nodded. "Tobio-kun. His genius really is amazing. But things like experience and trust can't be replaced so easily, and Suga-san's game sense is strong too."

"Soon, the coach will have to decide on who to put in the game," Daichi confided. "I don't know what I'll do if Suga doesn't get chosen, but I also don't know what I'll do if Kageyama doesn't get chosen."

"It's simple, isn't it?" Haruka asked. As Daichi's face contorted and he opened his mouth, she elaborated, "Whatever happens, you'll just have to work hard so that when the one who doesn't get chosen finally makes it onto the court, you can support them as much as you can. At least, uh, that's what I always did."

He gazed at her. "You really are frightening."

"Huh?"

"Your level of understanding for people. It allows you to integrate yourself seamlessly with most others."

She snorted. "Trust me, Daichi-san, there are people I don't get along with. Like Oikawa Tooru."

-O-O-O-O-

At Aobajousai High School, Oikawa sneezed.

"Oikawa-san caught a cold!" someone yelled.

"He better not have," someone else growled. "Or else I'll beat him up."

"So mean," Oikawa commented. "Someone was just talking about me. I mean, I'm wonderful, so it's really not that unexpected."

A ball flew into his stomach.

-O-O-O-O-

"But when you grow up with someone like Kei," Haruka continued, "you sort of have to become good at reading people." She watched as Hinata shouted something, prompting Tsukishima to say something with a sardonic smile on his face, causing Hinata to charge him and Yamaguchi to hold him back. She sweatdropped.

Daichi watched them too. "Yeah, I can see why."

She laughed.

-O-O-O-O-

"Ruka-san, Ruka-san!"

Sometime after practice, when everyone was walking to Sakanoshita's (much to Ukai's displeasure), Hinata ran up to her. "You're the only one that Tsukishima will listen to, right?"

Haruka smirked slightly, remembering his clash with Tsukishima earlier. "Not necessarily, but I can make him do things."

"Why is that? Because I want him to listen to me sometimes and stop making fun of me."

"Shouyou-kun, he'll never stop making fun of everyone. But I guess it's because we've been friends for about ten years now? And we've also been friends with Tadashi for eight years."

Yamaguchi piped up from behind them. "They also dated for some time a while back."

Hinata gaped. Tanaka, from ahead of them, turned around and gaped. Everyone in the general vicinity gaped.

"We don't talk about that," Haruka shuddered. Tsukishima glared.

"Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Why would you date someone like him? And you're still friends? How does that work?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

Haruka sighed. "Well, you've all met my mother." Everyone shuddered. "She set me up with Kei. We dated, it didn't work, and we agreed to never try it out again. It was too weird. But Shouyou-kun, why are you so worried about who I date? You were like this before too."

"Because," he said, puffing his cheeks. "You're _our_ assistant coach." Then, he turned bright red. "Does that mean that you and that Tsukishima bastard ki-ki-kis—"

"That," Tsukishima said, looming over Hinata, "is none of your business."

"You did!" Hinata shrieked. He slumped, then bounced back up. "I won't lose to you! I'll have my first kiss too! Uwooooooh!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and strode away.

"Shouyou-kun," Haruka tentatively intervened. "I'm sure that if you win regionals, there'll be girls who want to give you a kiss."

That was the wrong thing to say. The hotblooded members of the team (re: Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya) began to run about, flailing their arms. Finally, Daichi shouted at them.

"You're disrupting the neighbors! Do you want extra laps?"

-O-O-O-O-

 **Announcement: _Wallflowers_ will be hosting a Q &A with the characters! So send in any questions you may have through the reviews, and the authoress will try to get them answered.**

 **Once again: WE'RE HAVING A Q &A! So we need questions. Please.**

 **(There may be a bonus or special chapter included.)**

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Business as usual, I guess.

Guess what's coming next? That's right. The supreme overlord of lameness and saltiness: Kuroo Tetsurou. And his team of cats.

NEKOMA!

If you can't tell how excited I am about the cats, let me reiterate:

NEKOMAAAA!

See you next time!


	9. Part 1: Special Chapter

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Special Chapter: The Training Camp from Hell

-O-O-O-O-

 _Saturday, April 20_

-O-O-O-O-

The sound of a trigger.

"I can't go on," Tanaka said, collapsing to the ground. On his back, red dripped. Nishinoya gasped.

"Ryuu," he croaked hoarsely. "You can't leave me like this. Get up! Ryuu!"

Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya's hands. "Noya-san," he whispered, breaths coming in short gasps. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll survive."

"Of course," Nishinoya rasped, eyes tearing up. "I will survive in your name." Then, Tanaka's eyes slid shut and Nishinoya released an anguished cry of grief.

"Ryuu!"

-O-O-O-O-

 _One Day Ago, Friday, April 19_

-O-O-O-O-

"Did everyone bring everything they need?" Haruka asked.

"Yeeess," everyone sang despondently.

Ukai laughed. "Buck up," he said. "It won't be all training."

"But the training that you do experience will be incredibly difficult," Takeda added. "I looked over it and researched online, so it'll be balanced as well."

"That's right," Daichi said. "This is for the sake of winning. We'll practice until our bodies drop!"

"Ossu!"

Haruka smiled as they boarded the bus. Beside her, Narita hummed. "Did you get any more messages from Bokuto Koutarou?" Her mood immediately soured.

"That's none of your business," she shot at him. He nodded.

"I know. Nishinoya and Tanaka made me ask, because they were afraid of what you would do to them if they were the ones who asked."

Those stupid boys. "Tell them to come ask me themselves."

A minute later, Nishinoya and Tanaka were peering at her over the back of the seat in front of her. "Soooo," Nishinoya said, scratching the back of his head. "You wanted us to ask you something?"

"Don't act dumb," Haruka said, laughing inwardly at their antics. "You know exactly what this is about."

Tanaka coughed. "Right. This Bokuto. Any more messages?"

She quirked an eyebrow, making them squirm. "Weeelllll," she mused. "He did promise to email me every day…" She smiled at their scandalized expressions.

"Ryuu, you know what this means, right?"

"Yes, Noya-san! We must protect the virtue of our assistant coach!"

"You guys are reading too much into it," Haruka dismissed. "Honestly. There's nothing going on." As Tanaka and Nishinoya returned to their seats, she sank down in hers, face heating up.

 _Yeah, nothing going on except for my heart going doki doki just because Koutarou-kun is attractive._

And now that she thought about it, that number four from Aobajousai was attractive as well. Strong arms, muscled legs, broad, wide, bold eyebrows… oh god, she had a type. _She had a type_.

 _Noooo_ , she whined silently, sliding down more in her seat. _This is bad. This is very bad. If I ever come across anyone else that falls under 'my type' I'm done for. Nooooo._

"Ruka-san, can I see the training menu for today?" Daichi suddenly appeared next to her. She eyed him.

 _Wait, he's—_ Oh no. Oh no, oh no. He was her type. "Here!" she blurted out, thrusting the training menu at him. _Just take it and go away! Stop smiling innocently as if you don't know what you're doing to me!_

"Thanks!" He retreated back to sit next to Sugawara.

 _Asahi-san passes the requirements too_ , she thought frantically. She peeked back at where he was sitting by Nishinoya and nervously laughing. Nishinoya was all but in his lap, arms flailing around as he explained some sort of story. Haruka sweatdropped. _Nevermind. It seems like he's already been claimed._

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Waaaaaahhh Haruka it's the weekend!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Yup! Are you doing anything for the weekend?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Just practice. Why? Are you gonna come down to Tokyo again?!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Ah, nope. I'm going to the beach for a training camp._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Whaaat? Your team will get to see you in your swimsuit? Unfair! Send pictures!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _[user has sent an attachment]_

 _Enjoy._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Booooring, that's not you in your swimsuit! And what's up with the people making faces at the camera?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Well, we're on the bus, so I'm not in my swimsuit. And you said to send photos._

 _And some on the team decided that they wanted to be in the picture too._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _I didn't mean like that :(_

 _And whoa, that guy's hair is cool. The one with the little dyed part in the middle!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _I'll tell him that. But yours is pretty cool too._

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me**

 _What did you say to him? He's been rambling for about a minute._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Akaashi Keiji**

 _I complimented his hair._

.

 **From: Konoha Akinori**

 **To: Me**

 _HARUKA-SAN. YOU MUST NEVER COMPLIMENT BOKUTO ON HIS HAIR._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Akaashi Keiji, Konoha Akinori, Sarukui Yamato, Komi Haruki, Onaga Wataru, Washio Tatsuki**

 _What's the deal with complimenting Koutarou-kun's hair?_

.

 **From: Sarukui Yamato**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _He becomes annoying._

.

 **From: Onaga Wataru**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _Absolutely aggravating._

.

 **From: Washio Tatsuki**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _He won't shut up about it now, and it wasn't even him who came up with the hairstyle. It was Kuroo._

.

 **From: Komi Haruki**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _Um. Why am I in this chat? I never got Haruka-san's number so why am I here?_

.

 **From: Konoha Akinori**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _Because this affects you too. Suffer with us._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Akaashi Keiji** ** _and_** **five others**

 _Please focus on practice._

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **five others**

 _You don't have to deal with Bokuto-san when he's being insufferable like this._

.

-O-O-O-O-

"Alright, now that we've checked in at the food and board, we'll get started on training right away," Ukai said, standing with his arms crossed. "Actually, did we put our luggage away?"

"Yes," Shimizu said, checking her clipboard. "According to the rooming arrangements, everyone except for room twenty-one has moved their luggage in and changed into their swimsuits."

Sugawara sighed. "That's the first years' room. I'll go get them." He headed up the stairs to get the troublesome first years.

"Maybe we shouldn't have assigned the rooms according to classes," Takeda worried. "The first years do seem like a handful."

"Don't worry, Sensei," Haruka reassured. "They're right next to the third years. Daichi-san will be able to keep them in line."

The first years trundled down the staircase, herded by Sugawara. Hinata and Kageyama were scowling at each other, while Tsukishima looked as if he could care less. Yamaguchi just smiled wearily.

"Everyone's here? Good. The first things scheduled is roadwork. You'll follow this path," Ukai said, unfolding a tourist map of the area. He traced a path with his finger. "When you get to the beach, you'll run all the way to the convenience store on the other side. Take some money with you. You can replenish energy. You'll have until 1:53 to make it back."

The boys gaped. "That's about ten kilometers in fifty-five minutes," Ennoshita calculated with dread. "We're not marathon runners."

Haruka smiled. "I know. That's why I lengthened the time from forty minutes to fifty-five."

He paled.

"Cheer up, Chikara!" Nishinoya said, thumping him on the back. "We can do it!" Then, he faltered nervously, whipping his head around and eyeing Haruka. "There isn't a punishment for those who can't finish, is there?"

"Who knows," she shrugged. "Do you want to find out?"

"No, ma'am!" Nishinoya saluted.

"Ready? Go!" They began with a burst of speed. Except for Tsukishima, who jogged at a steady pace.

"Well, about an hour to ourselves. Let's go get some beer, Ukai-kun!" Takeda cheered. He dragged Ukai towards a convenience store down the street. Haruka and Kiyoko were left standing in front of the food and board.

"So," Haruka said, dragging the word out. "Is there anything you'd like to do, Kiyoko-san?"

Shimizu thought about it. "Not in particular. Would you like to just wander around and explore?"

Haruka smiled. "Okay."

Their first stop was at the convenience store, where they told the grownups that they were going to explore. They also purchased a map, in case they got lost, and cold drinks. Then, they began to explore in earnest.

"Apparently, they have an aquarium nearby, but I don't think we'll have enough time for that," Haruka mused, reading the map. "What about the gift shop around the corner?"

"Maybe on our way back," Shimizu replied. "I think there's a street that's for shopping. Do you want to go there?"

She did. So they went, browsing the shops and sharing the discoveries they made, sometimes laughing quietly at odd trinkets. It was relaxing, spending time with a girl. She loved her boys, but the only female friends (actual friends, not friends that her mother paid for) that she'd ever had had been her old volleyball team.

Then, they happened upon a swimsuit store. "Should we go in?" Haruka questioned. "We're already wearing swimsuits."

"Let's try some on anyways," Shimizu decided. "We're here to have fun." She quirked a small smile. Haruka brightened. Then frowned as she checked the time.

"Actually, I think we have to go back. It's almost 1:50."

"Ah, then maybe later?"

"Hmm," Haruka contemplated. "I don't think it's necessary. We already have cute swimsuits." They exchanged smiles.

When they made it back to the food and board, they found Hinata and Kageyama sitting on the steps, catching their breath. Haruka blinked and checked the time again. "You guys are early," she said, handing them their water bottles from the cooler.

"I beat Kageyama," Hinata sang.

"Only because I tripped, dumbass. Otherwise, I would've beaten you."

"Nuh uh! I'm faster!"

"Are not."

"Am too."

"You both beat us," Nishinoya said as he stumbled in on the porch, Tanaka on his heels. "So be glad!" They took their bottles from the cooler, guzzling down the water.

"You should drink more slowly," Haruka advised. "Or you'll throw up." Right as she said this, Hinata turned green.

"What the heck, Shouyou? You weren't even drinking water?"

"But the popsicle I ate is finally affecting me," Hinata said, clapping a hand over his mouth. Kageyama eyed him, then hit him on the back.

"Why'd you do that?" Hinata shouted at Kageyama.

"You're not queasy anymore, are you?" Kageyama barked back. Hinata was about to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team, who gradually filed in around the porch. Ukai and Takeda appeared too, looking as if they hadn't been drinking beer in the middle of the day.

"Everyone's back? Alright. That's all we're doing for today, so you get the rest of the day as freetime. But first, eat. The owner made lunch for us."

Whooping and suddenly full of energy again, the boys trekked into the dining area, where a retired member of Haruka's family's staff was setting out the dishes. "Yoshi-san," Haruka said, walking up to him, "thank you for letting us stay here for a discount." She bowed.

Yoshi tutted. "Lift you head, Miss Haruka. You shouldn't bow to someone of my status."

"You retired," Haruka protested, lifting her head all the same. "I'm not your employer anymore."

"But you are a princess," he fired back evenly. "You have always been a beloved princess in the heart of every staff member."

She blinked, touched. "T-thank you," she whispered. Yoshi smiled. He ladled some soup into a bowl and handed it to her.

"Eat up, Miss. It looks like you'll need it if you're dealing with that rowdy bunch for the rest of your stay."

-O-O-O-O-

 _Present Day, Saturday, April 20_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _I took your suggestion of training in the sand. Thanks for the idea!_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _You're welcome! But WHOA, you messaged me first!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _I did :)_

 _Can I ask you and your team for a favor?_

.

-O-O-O-O-

"Alright, listen up." On the beach, clad in her swimsuit and a t-shirt, Haruka patrolled up and down the line of boys like a drill sergeant. It wasn't that off of a description, actually, since Ukai and Takeda trusted her and Shimizu enough to go off and drink some more. After all, this training camp wasn't for practicing volleyball. It was for raising their 'base stats', so to speak. Stamina, strategy, speed, power, and jumping. Technique was for regular practice back at Karasuno. Thus, Ukai wasn't really needed.

This was a boot camp. Complete with a whistle and timer around her neck.

"Yesterday, we gave you a break. We went easy on you. By the end of today, you'll be wishing for your bodies to drop dead so that you can stop working." She paused her pacing, coming to a stop in front of Kinoshita, who looked mildly terrified.

 _This is fun_ , she thought. _I should do this more_.

"What do we have to motivate us?" Sugawara asked, the only one brave enough to meet her eyes (more like the only one similar enough).

Haruka coughed. "Well, there's the threat of punishment, which is basically repeating the same activity with less time." Someone whimpered. "But we also have a prize at the end. Basically, whoever finishes each activity first gets eleven points, second gets ten points, and so on, so the last person gets no points. At the end of the day, whoever has the most points will be able to talk with a player of Tokyo's championship school, Fukurodani."

They stared at her. Then, their faces twisted with shock.

"WHAT?"

"Fukurodani! They've been to nationals like every single year!"

"How does Ruka-san even have their numbers?"

"Wait, wasn't her gala date from Fukurodani?"

" _Anyways,_ " Haruka said, clearing her throat. "There you go. Motivation in both forms." She checked the schedule. "We'll start with improving your speeds. There are two activities in this. The first will be the hundred-meter dash." She motioned at the line they formed. "That's the starting line. The finish line is by the coolers. Kiyoko-san and I will time you. Two at a time. You'll go at the whistle."

She and Shimizu walked to the coolers. "That's a lot of coolers," Shimizu commented. "But do we have enough?"

"Two per person," Haruka replied, raising the whistle to her lips and readying the stopwatch. Daichi and Sugawara were at the starting line, ribbing each other. She blew the whistle, startling them into running.

And on the training went. She made them repeat the dash until they all beat their time at least five times, and made them run suicide drills to improve on their turns. Continuing with the running trend, they repeated the roadwork from the day before, collapsing near the coolers after they were done. As a break, she told them to play brain games, because "we need more strategists in this group". When that fell through (as she expected), she made them drag the coolers across the beach, selling drinks and making money while upping their power.

They also had an arm wrestling contest between Kageyama and Sugawara to decide on sides for something later ("What are we deciding sides for?" "It's a secret."). Sugawara won.

Haruka also made them climb up the side of a cliff. Nothing dangerous, just a few meters above the ocean. But they, as a group, made for a strange sight. Others watched them, especially when they were doing pushups.

(Afterwards, a lot of girls approached some of the boys on the team. Mainly Daichi, Sugawara, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. The others were not thrilled.)

To improve the boys' jumps, Haruka set up a long jump and vertical jump station in the sand, because it decreased the shock of the landing impact on the knees. Hinata won both.

And she revealed what the sides were for. "Paintball?" Asahi asked, confused. "How does that relate to anything we're doing?" They were sitting and laying (collapsed) in the sand in various states of being.

"It's basically a war," she explained. "So you need strategy and tactics. I'm trying to improve your brains."

Tsukishima groaned. "We're half-dead," he protested.

"Then you're half-alive," she shot back, unmoved. "There's a place nearby. Let's go."

So they chose sides, Sugawara going first. He ended up with Daichi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kinoshita, and Narita. Kageyama had Yamaguchi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita.

The game commenced.

Then, almost immediately:

The sound of a trigger.

"I can't go on," Tanaka said, collapsing to the ground. On his back, red dripped. Nishinoya gasped.

"Ryuu," he croaked hoarsely. "You can't leave me like this. Get up! Ryuu!"

Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya's hands. "Noya-san," he whispered, breaths coming in short gasps. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll survive."

"Of course," Nishinoya rasped, eyes tearing up. "I will survive in your name." Then, Tanaka's eyes slid shut and Nishinoya released an anguished cry of grief.

"Ryuu!"

Haruka smiled, watching from a tower with Shimizu. "I think today turned out well," she commented, biting into a popsicle.

"Yes," Shimizu agreed. "The training menu you designed was well-balanced. And the boys seem to fear you." She smiled slightly, slyly.

"I tried," Haruka replied. "I don't think I can keep up the army act. It'll be gone after today."

"Well," Shimizu said, watching Yamaguchi shoot Tsukishima and apologize cheekily, "we're returning tomorrow morning after breakfast anyways, so it's fine."

Haruka hummed in agreement as Hinata took out Yamaguchi, only to be taken out by Kageyama. It was Sugawara and Daichi against Kageyama and Nishinoya. Then it was Sugawara against Nishinoya.

Only for Ennoshita to pop up out of nowhere and shoot Sugawara in the back. Except Sugawara dodged somehow, causing the paintball to hit Nishinoya in the shoulder, and fired back at Ennoshita, who sighed and stood still, surrendering.

"Well," Haruka said when everyone was back at the food and board, lounging on the porch and eating steamed buns, "you guys survived the day."

"Barely," Yamaguchi chuckled. "Who won the prize?"

Shimizu glanced down at her clipboard, where she kept track of everything. "Tanaka."

Tanaka seemed to tear up. "Kiyoko-san said my name," he said, praising all things holy. "And I get to speak with someone from Fukurodani."

 _Ah_ , Haruka thought. _He's a wing spiker. I guess I'll call Koutarou-kun then._

She dialed his number and handed her phone to Tanaka after putting it on speakerphone. The phone rang twice before Bokuto picked up.

 _"_ _Hey, hey, hey,_ " his voice boomed through the phone. _"You called me, Haruka! Does that mean a wing spiker won?"_

"Hello, Koutarou-kun," she said, smiling. "Yes. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, second year. Ryuu-kun," she said, turning to Tanaka, "this is Bokuto Koutarou, the ace of Fukurodani's male volleyball team. He placed as the fourth best ace in the nation."

Tanaka stared at the phone. "Wait a second," he said. "You're Bokuto Koutarou!"

 _"_ _I am!"_ Bokuto cheered. _"You've heard of me? Man, that's cool!"_

"You're the guy trying to ruin the virtue of Ruka-san!" Tanaka accused. The others' heads whipped around.

 _"_ _Wha…? Wait, no, I'm not!"_ Bokuto said frantically. Haruka sighed. She could imagine him flailing his free arm around. _"Why would I do that?"_

"Alright, I'm cutting in here," Haruka said, grabbing the phone from a cross Tanaka. "Ryuu-kun, you're supposed to be learning tips from him."

 _"_ _Bokuto-san isn't good at giving tips,"_ Akaashi's voice suddenly sounded over the phone. _"It's better if he teaches hands-on while you play against him."_

 _"_ _Wait, Akaashi, give me back the phone—"_

 _"_ _Hello, Haruka-san! This is Onaga."_

 _"_ _Yo, Haruka-san. How's the beach so far? Er, this is Konoha."_

 _"_ _Guys, give me back my phone!"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Haruka-san, but we'll be hanging up now,"_ Akaashi apologized. _"Bokuto-san is too agitated. Perhaps you can call another time._ "

"Okay," she agreed. "Talk to you later, I suppose?"

 _"_ _Yes. Goodbye."_ The line cut.

She and Tanaka stared at the phone. Then, she cleared her throat. "Well. That didn't turn out the way I anticipated."

"I shoulda yelled at him some more," Tanaka grumbled. "Scared him away." Nishinoya nodded emphatically.

"I told you it's not like that," Haruka said, walking away towards the beach and leaving them spluttering.

She arrived several minutes later. As she sat down on the sand near the water, she called Bokuto again. He picked up before the first ring finished ringing. _"Haruka!"_

"Hey, Koutarou-kun," she said.

 _"_ _Do you need me to give out tips?"_

"No, not today, I think. Maybe later, when the team is calmer about you."

 _"_ _Did I do something to offend them? Are they mad at me? That Tanaka guy said something about your virtue. I would never ruin it! Whatever that means! Because you're kinda amazing and I don't want to ruin that."_

"I," Haruka hesitated, thrown off. "I, um, thanks. You're amazing too, you know." Bokuto gasped. "And they're being overprotective. Saying I'm theirs and all that."

 _"_ _Well, you're your own person, right?"_

There it was. _Sometimes,_ Akaashi had said to her, _he'll say the wisest things that give you goosebumps._

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I am. But there is a reason why they'd behave like this, so I'm tolerating it for now. If it goes too far, I'll tell them to stop." Because they'd seen her mother's behavior. Because they'd seen her mother slap her. Because they'd stood up for her.

 _"_ _Hmph. I would tell them to back off right away if I were you. If my team tried to stop you from talking to me I'd be super angry."_ She could hear the pout in his voice.

"They're not trying to stop communication between us," Haruka said. "More like invade my privacy. Which is irritating, but it should stop soon. Or else I'll get angry."

 _"_ _I don't think I've ever seen you angry."_

"You only saw me for about three days."

 _"_ _Yeah, but still. I can't imagine you angry."_

"It's ugly," she admitted. "I can be really mean."

 _"_ _That's okay, if you realize that you're being mean and learn from it_."

And there it was again.

 _"_ _Hey, hey, Haruka, can you see the moon from where you're at?"_

She looked up at the moon, confused. "I can." Then, a suspicion rooted itself in her mind. "You're not trying to pull the 'we're both looking up at the same moon' thing, are you?"

Bokuto was silent. _"…I wanted to try it."_

Haruka laughed, kicking at the water which reached her toes. "Why are you trying to be romantic? Practicing for someone? Like Keiji-kun, maybe?"

 _"_ _I like Akaashi, but not that way. I mean, I could. But I don't. Because I think I like someone else. Maybe. Akaashi's really pretty, though."_

"He is, isn't he?" Haruka fell silent, listening the waves. "Hey, Koutarou-kun?"

 _"_ _Hm?"_

"You're surprisingly calm today. Especially for someone who was all flustered by my team and your team earlier."

 _"_ _That's because I'm tired."_

"The great Bokuto Koutarou, tired? The world must be ending," she teased lightly.

He blew his tongue. _"Pbbt. I'll save it, then!"_

"Save the world by going to sleep."

 _"_ _But I like talking to you. Your voice is nice."_

There he went again, giving out compliments easily. "Thanks. Isn't it embarrassing to give compliments so easily?"

 _"_ _Nope! Not when they're true, and especially not when they're for you…Hey, that rhymed! Ooooh, guess what that reminded me of?"_

"What?"

 _"_ _Okay, answer my question: what animal comes out at night?"_

She knew what he wanted as an answer, even though she didn't see how it related. "Owls."

 _"_ _Right! And they party owl night long."_

She stared blankly at the water. _"Haruka?"_

Haruka found her voice again. "Koutarou-kun, that was just…" she faltered. "Why do make only owl puns?"

 _"_ _Because. It's a hoot."_

She giggled. "Okay, that one was actually kind of funny."

 _"_ _Right? I used it on Kuroo and he looked like he wanted to hit me in the face but also join in. He joined in!"_

"Kuroo…this is about the fourth time that I've heard about him. Who is he?"

 _"_ _My brother in arms! My sowlmate! And the captain of Nekoma."_

Nekoma. The team that they had a practice match with in about two weeks. "So that's what you meant by your message."

 _"_ _Yup! Haruka?"_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Why did you call me again?"_

She blinked. "To apologize for my team's behavior. Sorry about them."

 _"_ _Oh. Okay. It's okay!"_

"That's good."

 _"_ _Hey, did you know that a group of owls is called a parliament?"_

Haruka coughed, caught slightly off guard by the subject change. "Really? A group of crows is called a murder."

 _"_ _Whoa, creepy. Did you also know that owls yawn?"_

"I didn't know that. That's actually cute. Yawning owls."

 _"_ _Right?"_

She hummed. "Why are you telling me owl facts?"

 _"_ _Well, it's not like I can hoot at you."_

"What?"

 _"_ _Erm, um, uh, I'mtryingtoflirtwithyoubecauseIthinkIlikeyoubutI'mnotsureandwanttoseehowitturnsout."_

Dead silence. "I'm sorry," she said, genuinely confused. "Could you repeat that? More slowly?"

 _"_ _Oh. Um. Okay. I'm, uh, I'm trying to flirt with you. Because, erm, I think I like you but I'mnotsureandwanttoseehowitturnsout!"_

Oh. _Oh._ "Oh."

 _"_ _Yeah. So."_ Bokuto cleared his throat loudly. _"I guess you can say that me telling you owl facts is a sign of interest, even though Akaashi said that it wasn't and that you wouldn't get it, and I guess he was right, but that's okay because I told you anyways, so I just kinda really sorta want to know how you feel back?"_

"I," she stuttered, face glowing red, "I-I don't know? I mean, I haven't known you for very long…? And I think you're attractive, but I just don't know you well enough to be able to tell how I feel."

 _"_ _Aww, okay. Well, I won't give up! I think I could really like you a lot!"_

"Th-thank you?"

 _"_ _Anyways, gotta go now. See ya!"_ He hung up on her.

Haruka absently flipped her phone shut, putting it in her pocket. Bokuto's words bounced around her head.

 _I think I could really like you a lot_.

She covered her face with her hands. _Noooo,_ she thought. _Why did it have to be someone who's my type?_

Then, she stood up, face still burning and mouth twisting because it couldn't decide if it wanted to smile, grimace, or open in a silent scream. _Well, I was wrong when I told the team that it wasn't like that. Because it was exactly like that. Except for the virtue thing. But…!_

Finally, she squeaked. "Okay," she said aloud to herself. "Okay. Act natural. Like it's an interview. You can do it." She started back to the food and board, keeping up the façade for five seconds before sitting on her heels and covering her face again. "I can't do it."

She peeked at the ground through her fingers. "This doesn't change anything," she told herself decisively. "I just need to treat him the same way I always did."

Right.

The way she always did.

-O-O-O-O-

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Ah, Ruka-san, can I drop by your house tomorrow?" Ennoshita asked. Kinoshita and Narita gaped, and Tsukishima's eyes narrowed while Yamaguchi noticeably stiffened.

"Sure. Why do you need to?"

"You know that volleyball that everyone signed? They did that while I was in the bathroom, so I wasn't able to sign it."

Sugawara coughed and turned away inconspicuously.

The next day, they returned from the training camp, and Ennoshita wrote something on the volleyball. He signed with a flourish, and presented the volleyball to her.

 _High potential as an actress._

 _-Ennoshita Chikara_

Haruka was confused, but accepted it as a compliment.

-O-O-O-O-

 **The Q &A is the next chapter, so ask your questions ASAP!**

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Well, I don't have much to say. Puns were inspired by **chibi-no-baka**. Thanks for the help!

See you next time!


	10. Part 1: Q&A 1

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

 **Q &A SPECIAL 1**

-O-O-O-O-

Hello, everyone! This is the authoress, Lily, speaking here. Today, we have the cast of _Wallflowers_ with us to answer the questions you sent in!

"Who is it that's talking?" Haruka asked, looking around wildly.

"It's the authoress," Sugawara explained. "We're in a story."

"I'm in a story?" Haruka exclaimed. "I'm not real?"

"Of course not," Ennoshita added. "But I think we need to start."

Good idea, Ennoshita! So without further ado, let us begin. Here's the general layout: _questions will be in italics and bolded. The characters will respond accordingly. The names of reviewers shall be in bold, in case you guys want to find your question right away_. Just saying, but **I might not have gotten all the questions, because of either a) quantity, b) it didn't make it in time, or c) it's a repeat of an already answered question**. But don't worry! I'll try to include it in the next session if it wasn't answered.

However, the interactions between characters during these sessions will not be counted as a part of the story. So, for instance, if Konoha suddenly declared his undying love for Komi in this section, it will not have occurred in the real story when we return. Basically, these sessions establish canon, but themselves are not counted as canon.

.

From anonymous reviewer **Yasmine** ** _,_** we received a lot of questions!

 ** _How does Bokuto feel about Haruka?_**

Bokuto grinned. "Like I said, she's like a fairy! She's amazing and wonderful and tosses really well, and I'm pretty sure I like her!"

Haruka blushed, and Karasuno bristled. "Ruka-san is ours!"

"Yeah! Get your own Ruka-san!"  
 _  
_ _ **How does Haruka feel about Bokuto?**_

"Well," Haruka mused. "I enjoy his company. He is a bit childlike at times, but that's okay. And he's fun to be around."

Bokuto beamed and hugged her, spinning in a circle. "You're fun too!" he proclaimed.  
 _  
_ _ **Is the main conflict of the story over already?**_

Lily here. Nope, it's not. Haruka has managed to resolve her feelings about the accident two years ago (mainly, that it wasn't her fault). However, her mother has not accepted this, so the conflict between Haruka and her mother's differing ideologies has yet to be resolved.  
 _  
_ _ **How does Tsukki feel about Haruka?**_

"She's one of my best friends."

"Wait, that means…" Haruka turned to Yamaguchi. "Tadashi! He thinks of you as a best friend also!"

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi wailed, touched. "I think you're my best friend too!"  
 _  
_ _ **How does he feel about Haruka and Bokuto?**_

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "I haven't actually seen them together yet at this point," he said, crossing his arms. "But if you insist, I don't feel anything about them. At all. Really. It's her business and her choice to associate with the people she chooses to associate with."

"That was repetitive, Kei."

"I don't care. Am I supposed to feel jealous? Is that what the reviewer is insinuating? Because I don't feel that way. At all. And they're not together. People are just 'shipping' them together, whatever that means."

"That's true," Yamaguchi mused. "There are bound to be other shipteases in the future, because the authoress loves watching her readers squirm in anticipation."

 ** _How does Haruka feel about Tsukki?_**

Haruka smiled. "Kei was my first real friend," she explained. "We're very close to each other, and share a bond that isn't easily broken." From offstage, Bokuto grumbled. "And we understand each other inherently, because we've spent so much time together. Even when we fight, which is a lot, we remain friends."

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "I want that kind of friendship with someone," he wished. His eyes flitted to Kageyama, who noticed.

"What, dumbass?"

"Nothing."

 ** _Is Daichi okay between Suga and Haruka (and Michimiya behind the scenes) making life difficult for him?_**

" _No,_ " Daichi burst out. "I am very much _not_ okay between those three. Do you know how much I have to suffer?" He continued ranting, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Daichi," Sugawara said, approaching him gently. "Daichi, you're acting out of character."

"I deserve to! I go through so much because of you!"

"I understand, but you need to calm down."

"No! _You_ need to calm down!"

"Excuse me," Sugawara told everyone. "I think we need a moment." He dragged Daichi outside, and everyone heard a surprised yelp. All was silent for a while. Then, Sugawara entered again, smiling brightly. Daichi's hair was suspiciously messy, and he was bright red. "We can continue," Sugawara said graciously.

 ** _And is Akaashi okay between Bokuto and Haruka being stupid?_**

Akaashi sighed. "There's really nothing I can do besides nudge them towards each other and hope that they take the hint. Honestly, they're hopeless."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelped. "How could you?"

"Let's face it," Haruka sighed. "We are a bit hopeless."

Bokuto whirled on her. "Haruka, you're siding with this guy?" He pointed at Akaashi.

"Yes? Because he's telling the truth. It's a fact, Koutarou-kun. We're hopeless. At least, you are."

Bokuto wilted.

 ** _What about Oikawa? How does he feel about Haruka? And vice versa?_**

"Finally, a chance for me to shine!" Oikawa exclaimed. Behind him, Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't do anything. Yet.

"Well, Cutie-chan is very cute—"

"Hey! Hands off—mmph!" Akaashi placed his hand over Bokuto's mouth.

"—but I don't think I like her very much. Some people just have all the luck in the world. Plus, it feels like she's a knockoff of me, and aren't I good enough?"

Lily here again. Oikawa, relax. Her character design is completely different from yours.

"Yeah, what the authoress said," Iwaizumi said. "So shut up already."

"Wah! Iwa-chan, so mean!"

"As for me," Haruka interjected, dodging around Oikawa, who was currently in a chokehold by Iwaizumi, "I dislike Oikawa. He's too, um, I guess the right word is 'flamboyant', although he actually isn't... Well, I don't like his personality. He refuses to call me by my name. And he assumes that I'm a genius. Which I'm going to have to talk with him about later. And I always feel like I'm under a microscope when he looks at me. But I do respect his talent as a setter. And his looks are, um, very nice. But I still dislike him."

"But Ruka-san," Nishinoya said, "didn't he give you his phone number a while back?"

"Yes!" Oikawa said, finally freeing himself from Iwaizumi's hold. "That was because it's a Chekhov's gun trope! You'll be seeing it again. And you," he said, pointing at Haruka, "your list of complaints about me was too long."

"But legitimate," Iwaizumi said. "I agree with her on everything."

"Iwa-chan!"

 ** _And what Hogwarts House would Haruka be in? Including what Houses the authoress thinks the other characters should be in?_**

Well, I'm not going to sort the other characters, because that would take way too long and spark some sort of controversy. But Haruka would be in…

Everyone started a drumroll. Sugawara suddenly donned a top hat and a bowtie, holding a mircrophone in his hand. "Hufflepuff!" Everyone applauded.

You see, while Tsukishima called her brave, that doesn't automatically put her into Gryffindor. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs can be brave too. It's a matter of what you value more. In Haruka's case, she worked incredibly hard to make it to where she is now. She's still working hard for the sake of the company, and she's very loyal too, as evidenced by turning down Konoha's offer to stay because she's already committed to Karasuno. She can be sly and clever, like a Slytherin, but she's not ruthless and doesn't believe that "the end justifies the means". Which isn't what all Slytherins are like, either, but that seems to be the general consensus. She's too straightforward to be a Slytherin.

She's not in Ravenclaw because while she is a good learner, she doesn't prize learning for the sake of knowledge. She learns out of necessity, and masters something through continuous practice, instead of inherently understanding like some Ravenclaws. Gryffindor doesn't fit because, well, it just doesn't. It doesn't feel right for her.

 ** _And for the love of god, would Suga and Haruka be able to take over the world?_**

"Yes," Sugawara and Haruka said simultaneously. They grinned at each other and gave each other fistbumps.

.

From **zerooo** :

 ** _Why did you decide on a rich girl?_**

It was to introduce a whole new dimension to the story, and to cause problems for Haruka to overcome or be overcome by. It also causes tension between Haruka and her mother, which is the underlying conflict in the series. This story, while it is a story about friendship and romance and volleydorks, is also a story about growth and finding the strength to stand on your own feet, and having your friends support you when you can't. Actually, a better way to say that is discovering an already-existing strength that you have to stand on your own feet, and having your friends support you when you can't.

Also, uh, I watched _Ouran High School Host Club_ before starting an outline. So. Rich kids.

 ** _What are Ukai's thoughts on having an assistant coach?_**

"It's pretty useful," Ukai said. "Having someone around who's smart and can teach is helpful. And she has money. If we ever need any."

"Coach! How could you?"

"Calm down, I was joking."

 ** _Is Takeda going to be the one who controls everything from the shadows?_**

Takeda's glasses glinted. "I don't know what you're talking about." Haruka and Ukai scooted away from him, remembering how he wrangled them into their respective jobs.

 ** _WILL THERE BE UKATAKE? WHAT ABOUT OTHER SHIPS? NECESITOOOOO._**

Well, why don't you tell me from what you've seen so far? Hehe.

.

That's it for the Q&A this time around!

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent in questions!

Kagehina and Daisuga everywhere, am I right?


	11. Part 1: Chapter 7

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 7

-O-O-O-O-

 _Thursday, May 2_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _I scored 14 points in a set today!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _That's amazing! My team is going to a training camp today. We'll see how many points our ace spikes._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Not as much as me~ And you guys go to a lot of training camps._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _You wish. And this one is to prepare for our upcoming practice match._

.

-O-O-O-O-

"Ruka-chan," Sugawara called. "Did you bring your magical duffle bag?"

It was 7:55, and the team was at the school training camp facilities that the sports clubs used.

"Of course," Haruka said. "What do you need?"

"I forgot my toothbrush," he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She blinked, then rolled her eyes. _Spare me from these boys_.

"Luckily for you," she huffed, digging through the duffle bag, "I brought extras, because I figured something like this would happen. Here you go. It's one of those spare ones you always find at the dentist's."

"You're a lifesaver!" he cheered.

"What's so fun about spending all day around this filthy bunch?" Tsukishima was saying as he walked by.

"You bastard!" Nishinoya and Tanaka screeched. "As long as Kiyoko-san is within a 500 meter radius, there's no way the place will stink!"

"Shimizu's house is nearby, so once she's finished her work, she'll head home," Sugawara chimed, crushing their hopes with an innocent look on his face. "It's always been like that, you know?" He pranced away, leaving the two facedown on the ground.

"Tough," Haruka murmured. "I'll be staying, though."

Nishinoya looked up. "Ryuu," he rasped. "We have hope."

Tanaka looked up too, eyes streaming. "The gods have shined down on us."

"You guys are idiots," Ennoshita said as he passed, crushing their spirits again.

Haruka sweatdropped. The first years were a handful, but the second years were ridiculous.

 _These are my peers_ , she thought, gazing at Nishinoya and Tanaka's prone forms. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Literally._

She hurried to the dining hall, where Kiyoko and the adults were already beginning dinner. "I can cook... the stir-fry?" she suggested, wrapping an apron around her.

"There are around five stir-fry dishes," Kiyoko replied. "Are you sure?"

"Leave it to me," Haruka said, tying a bandana around her head to keep her hair out of her face. "I'm a stir-fry pro. Just ask Kei and Tadashi."

It was true. She excelled at stir-fries. She just sucked at everything else, and stir-fries weren't exactly the healthiest meal option. By the time dinner rolled around, there were five dishes of various stir-fries on the serving table. And about three more.

The boys stared at the array. "So much food," someone whispered in awe.

"Half of it's stir-fry," Tsukishima noted.

Haruka flushed. "I chose healthier options," she bit out. "So hurry up and eat to build up your muscles."

Hinata snickered. "Yeah, Tsukishima definitely needs more muscle. He's so skinny."

"You need muscle _and_ height," Tsukishima shot back without blinking an eye. "So I wouldn't be talking." Leaving Hinata spluttering, he took a plate and began serving himself. He took a little from each stir-fry dish, which brought a smile to Haruka's face.

 _What a softie._

"Haruka cooked this stir-fry for me on my birthday last year," Yamaguchi was saying. "It's really good! Eat it!"

"Thanks for the food," the boys chimed as they sat down. She rolled her eyes fondly as they began to attack their food voraciously.

"I'm gonna eat more than you and grow taller and beat you!" Hinata declared, pointing at Tsukishima.

"You'll have to grow taller than His Majesty over there first," Tsukishima droned, gesturing at Kageyama. Kageyama bristled.

"That'll be easy," Hinata dismissed. Kageyama's eyes narrowed into slits.

"What did you say? Dumbass, I'll beat you!" And thus, an eating competition ensued.

While Hinata and Kageyama engorged themselves on food, Yamaguchi turned to Haruka. "I was going to say that you're the shortest one here, but I realized that Nishinoya-san is actually the shortest."

"What? Yamaguchi, you bastard!" Nishinoya said, pointing at him. "Just because you're tall doesn't mean you get to look down on people!"

"But he does," Haruka heard Sugawara whisper to Daichi. "Because he's taller." Daichi choked on his food, prompting Sugawara to hit his back hard.

Haruka smiled.

 _Oh, these boys._

-O-O-O-O-

 _Friday, May 3_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Soon it's your practice match with Kuroo! He's leaving on the Shinkansen soon! And waaaahhhh it's Golden Week!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Yup! What position is he? And yeah, thank god it's Golden Week._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _He's a middle blocker. Which isn't as cool as a wing spiker, like me, because the ace position is the best. But the setter position is awesome too! You're awesome!_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Your flirting could use a little help._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Oho? Want to teach me how?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Nevermind, forget I said that._

.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Sunday, May 5_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Akaashi Keiji**

 _I'm sure you know this already, but Koutarou-san confessed. I think. But could you please tell him to stop sending me owl facts in the middle of the night?_

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me**

 _He's still doing that? I'm sorry. I'll tell him right now._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Akaashi Keiji**

 _Thank you._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Sorry for sending the owl facts so late :(_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Don't worry about it, just don't do it again. And I learned a lot about owls in the past few weeks… this reminds me of the time one of my friends kept sending me dinosaur facts._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _WHAT. Someone else did the same thing as me?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _No. He's just a dinosaur nerd._

.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka huffed as she set down the bag of sports jerseys. The uniforms had finally been cleaned, both the black sets and the orange sets.

"Why do we have both sets? Only the libero needs a different colored uniform, doesn't he?" Takeda asked.

"The libero's number may change from year to year," Kiyoko explained. "So he needs a variety of numbers to change from. Also, there might be times when the other side has similar colors to ours, so we need to switch our base color to orange."

"Ah, that makes sense. But there are so many jerseys," Takeda observed. "It goes into the twenties in numbers."

"I heard," Haruka interjected, "that when Karasuno was a championship school, there were club members who didn't even get jerseys. Now, it's different, because we haven't been to nationals in a while. But that's going to change."

Kiyoko and Takeda smiled. "Huh," Ukai said. "These haven't changed at all. My last number was this one." He held up a black jersey with the number '2' emblazoned on it. "I was a setter."

Haruka's jaw dropped. "You were a setter?"

"Backup," he admitted. "My underclassman was better, so he played as the regular."

 _Ah. Just like Suga-san_ , she thought. The previous day, the match lineup had been established. And Kageyama had beaten Sugawara out for the spot.

"We'll be handing the jerseys out now!" Takeda called across the gymnasium. The boys came running over. Daichi took the customary number '1' as the captain, and Sugawara took the vice captain's '2'. Haruka reminisced about her own jersey number. She'd started with '14', but quickly had been switched to '2'. Suddenly, she wanted her own jersey again, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"The 'Small Giant' went to nationals with his uniform number as '10'," Sugawara said. Hinata held his jersey up in awe, staring at the '10' on the front.

"Whoa," he breathed. Haruka cocked her head, confused. Was the Small Giant Hinata's hero? Well, it made sense.

Later that night, she ran across someone at the training facilities. Someone short. With a dyed lock of hair. "Yuu-kun?"

Nishinoya blinked. "Well, at least you didn't react like Shouyou did a couple days ago," he commented, ruffling his own hair. "Is it really that different?"

"You look less wild," she said immediately. Then, she realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hands.

Nishinoya grinned. "Really? Not shorter? That wasn't the first thing you noticed?"

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look shorter," she said. "But no, it wasn't the first thing I noticed."

He bounded away towards the giant room that the boys were sharing, whooping. Haruka smiled wearily.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Monday, May 6_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka yawned as she checked her phone for the time. 6:30 AM. It was time to get up and get ready for the day.

Sighing, she stretched her back and left for the bathroom, taking her shower caddy with her. Humming lightly, she entered the showers. Three songs later, she was out and drying her hair.

When she was done preparing for the day, headed down to the kitchens and met Kiyoko there. "Good morning," Kiyoko greeted. "Are the boys awake yet?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check," Haruka offered. She jogged to where the boys had slept and knocked on the door. Ennoshita opened it slightly, blocking her view of the room.

"It's Ruka-san," he said over his shoulder to the room's inhabitants. "Get decent." He turned back to her, an unspoken question on his face.

"Ah, Kiyoko-san and I were wondering if all of you were awake yet," she explained.

"Yamaguchi is still sleeping," Ennoshita said. "He won't wake up no matter what we do."

"Kei hasn't woken him up?" Haruka asked, puzzled. "He should know how."

Well. That was nice of him to let him sleep in.

"He refused. Do you know how?"

"I do. Can I come in?"

Ennoshita checked the state of everyone's appearance. "Yup." He swung open the door.

Haruka quickly located Yamaguchi's sleeping form. She pattered over to him, ignoring everyone's curious looks. "Watch closely," she told them. "I can't do this for you guys every time Kei refuses to do so."

She leaned down and placed her mouth by Yamaguchi's ear. "Tadashi," she breathed out. "Wake up." Then, she slapped him in the stomach.

Haruka dove out of the way as Yamaguchi jolted upright. He looked about wildly, before his eyes settled on her. "Oh, did you wake me up?"

"Yes," she replied drily. "You need to get that problem fixed before you graduate."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

-O-O-O-O-

At around 8:50, they arrived at the Karasuno Sougou Sports Park, where Nekoma was staying. Haruka received a message then, and she flipped her phone open to check as the team began to walk towards the center.

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Good luck today!_

.

She typed out a quick reply, _Thanks_ , and pocketed her phone. Then from ahead of her, another phone chimed with a notification.

She looked up and saw Bokuto waving at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, running up to him, completely befuddled.

"I came with Akaashi to watch the practice match!" he announced. "And I kinda wanted to see you."

She flushed, but before she could say anything, she felt two bodies press against either side of her. Haruka looked up to see that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had sidled up beside her, acting casual.

"Hi," Yamaguchi piped up. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Who are you?"

"Boktuo Koutarou," Bokuto replied. "Captain of Fukurodani's volleyball team!"

"Ah." Tsukishima pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "You're the infamous Bokuto Koutarou."

"Guys," Haruka hissed, pushing the two of them away and towards the rest of the team, who was passing by with not-so-subtle glances. "You're being embarrassing. Go away." They complied, thankfully, but not without shooting her meaningful looks.

After they'd left, Haruka began walking with Bokuto to where the teams were supposed to meet. "Sorry about that. Where's Keiji-kun?"

"He's with Kenma. Erm, the Nekoma setter!" He smiled and swung his arms. "I was going to bring your scarf, but I decided to leave it back in Tokyo so you'd have to come down to get it."

She laughed. "You're really not pulling any punches with this flirting thing, are you?"

He pouted. "I told you that I wasn't going to give up."

"I know, I know. It's just…" she trailed off, biting her lip uncertainly. He blinked at her, questioning. "Nevermind," she decided. "I'll tell you later. Right now, the teams are lining up." She hurried to her spot next to Ukai as the teams watched each other. Eyeing the line of Nekoma players (she saw Akaashi inconspicuously joining Bokuto), she tried to identify the captain, Kuroo.

 _He should be on the end_. There, in front of Daichi. A tall male with narrow eyes and a mess of a hairstyle. _Tall, dark, and handsome? Is that what he's trying for?_ He saw her looking and shot her a sly grin, and in that moment, she understood how he was such close friends with Bokuto.

After the teams bowed, and began to head inside the center, he approached her. "You're Haruka, aren't you?" he questioned, leaning over slightly. "Bokuto wouldn't shut up about you."

"And you're Kuroo," she returned just as easily. "Koutarou-kun mentioned you once or twice."

"Hmm." Kuroo narrowed his eyes, examining her. She met his gaze easily. Then, they both smiled at the same time.

"Finally, someone who can match my wits and sense of humor," he said, presenting a hand to her. "Kuroo Tetsurou."

She took his hand and shook it. "You're joking, right? My wits far outweigh yours. Hitawara Haruka."

"People call me the 'Scheming Captain' for a reason," he protested, a falsely injured expression crossing his face.

"Well, I—"

"Haruka!" Bokuto and Akaashi appeared next to them, Akaashi nodding his head in greeting at her. "You met Kuroo! Kuroo, this is Haruka!"

"I know," Kuroo said somewhat wryly. "We just introduced ourselves, which you would have noticed if you'd been paying attention." He scratched his cheek. "Well, I'm off. I need to go play in a match."

"I should probably go too," she said apologetically to Bokuto and Akaashi. "I'm coaching, after all. And hello, Keiji-kun. It's nice to see you again." She hurried towards the center.

"Wait, Haruka!"

Haruka spun around. "The spectator seats are on the second floor," she called back. "I'm sure you'll be able to find them." She ignored his attempts to say something back.

"Harsh," Kuroo remarked as they entered the gymnasium. "But it's Bokuto. He'll be able to handle it." Haruka eyed him.

"I'm not sure if you just complimented or insulted him."

He shrugged. "Interpret it however you want. Hey, where's your captain?"

"On the court."

"Thanks, that really helps. Your entire team is on the court."

"I know."

He left after shooting an amused smile in her direction, heading right towards Daichi, and Sugawara came to stand by her. "Do you know him?"

Haruka sighed. "I do now." They watched as Daichi and Kuroo shook hands, beaming at each other with false pleasantries. "And Daichi-san says that we're the scary ones."

Sugawara laughed. "I think he doesn't want to feel bad about his own scariness."

He left to warm up with the rest of the team. Haruka watched Nekoma's warm up. They didn't seem particularly exceptional, except for their various hairstyles. There was Kuroo, with his mess, a boy (their setter? She wasn't sure) whose dye job reminded her of pudding, and a dyed Mohawk. _Well,_ she thought, _we lost in terms of hair dye. Only Yuu-kun dyed his hair on our team. Wait!_ Her glance cut to Ukai. _Does the coach count?_

The whistle tweeted, and the teams gathered into huddles. She felt her heartbeat begin to increase with the impending thrill of competition. _Captain's speech_ ¸ she thought, turning to Daichi. _I remember. Ayame always said a speech._

"Our current combination is one which has only just been assembled," Daichi said. He looked around and met every player's eye. "We're mismatched and rough around the edges, and on top of that, today is this lineup's first match. Our opponent is an unfamiliar team, so we don't know how things will turn out. We might end up slamming against a wall." Then, he smiled. "But when that happens, it'll be our chance to surpass it. Let's do this!"

"Ossu!"

They headed to their positions.

 _This is it,_ Haruka thought, heart thumping and adrenaline coursing through her veins. _A fight with our current weapons. The super quick, the defensive specialists, and a powerful ace._

 _Commence match._

-O-O-O-O-

Later, Haruka would appreciate the unyielding strength that Nekoma displayed. Later, she would banter with Kuroo about winning their next match. Later, she would pick apart what made Nekoma so strong and apply it to Karasuno. Their receives. Their ability to keep the ball in play. Back attacks. Their admittedly amazing captain. Personal time difference attacks.

But right now, Haruka was in shock. Disbelief. Astonishment. Because Nekoma's setter was making a complete fool out of Karasuno.

She watched him closely. He was quiet. Unassuming. But his gaze was distinctly feline, watching and waiting for the right moment to pounce. Dump shot. Feint. And slowly, Nekoma caught up with Karasuno in points.

They finally tied when Kuroo spiked the ball right through a gap between the blockers. "Heh," he smirked after landing, wiping the sweat off his face. "Nice toss," he told his setter.

"LAAAAME!" Bokuto called from overhead. "It wasn't even that strong of a spike!"

"Shut up, Bokuto!" Kuroo shouted back. "Like you could do better!"

"I _can_ do better!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Ye—mmph!"

Haruka knew without looking that Akaashi muffled Bokuto's shouting with his hand. She kept her eyes on the game, frowning with concern as Nekoma's number seven managed a one touch off of Hinata's quick.

 _He's getting better at following the ball._

Her eyes flickered over to the score. 24-22, Nekoma. Match point.

Then, the next play started. As if in slow motion, she saw Hinata run up. Jump. Squeeze his eyes shut and swing.

And number seven blocked it.

The set ended with Nekoma taking it, but Haruka sat frozen in her chair, replaying the scene in her head. _No_ , she thought. _Impossible. That quick is nearly impossible to block_.

 _Nearly. Not completely. The smallest chance._

 _And he did it._

"A fluke?" she whispered to herself as the players returned to the bench for a short water break. Then, she shook her head. That was wishful thinking. She had to find a solution to the problem now, before the Interhigh competition, where there would be other strong teams.

"Think," she muttered. The second set began. " _Think._ " Number seven, Inuoka, blocked Hinata's spike again. " _Think!_ "

Hinata was blocked again. And again. And after he evaded the blockers, after he zoomed to the other side of the court, he was still blocked. After the most recent block, he stood still, head down and shoulders heaving. Haruka gazed at him, worried. Then Hinata lifted his head.

He was smiling.

An indescribable aura wavered off of him. Haruka felt goosebumps travel up her spine. The aura was predatory, but not malicious. Something that made everyone take a step back and realize, _Ah. He's serious._ It was something that silenced the court. Something that caused others to eye him warily.

Then, Hinata spoke.

"It's kinda different somehow," he said, panting. "Back then, I couldn't see past the blockers and had no idea what to do. But now…" He looked at Kageyama. "It's different. I know that the other side is also just barely keeping up with me. I used to hate and fear being blocked until now. Now, when Inuoka appears in front of me, it's _absolutely thrilling_."

 _I know_ , Haruka thought. She knew the thrill. The chase. The absolutely desperate yet invigorating feeling of _find a solution, be faster, be better._

 _Break through._

"Toss it to me one more time," Hinata said. "I'll find a way to break through."

Kageyama stared back at him. "Of course I will."

The match continued. And Haruka found a solution. A difficult solution, and one that would take a long time to achieve, but a solution nonetheless. Hinata had to choose the course of his hits. He had to battle in midair.

And it seemed like he knew it too. With the next toss, he opened his eyes and looked at the ball. He missed it, of course, but he knew what he had to do too.

"T-T-T-T-TIME OUT!" Ukai yelled, flustered. He approached Kageyama. "Kageyama! Toss the ball to Hinata a little bit softer than your usual. Not the direct delivery you always use, but—"

"—an indirect delivery," Kageyama finished for him. "I'll do it."

"A parabolic path compared to the usual straight one," Haruka mused, joining them. "It would increase Shouyou-kun's midair options. Not by much, but enough for him to react."

The match continued. Hinata continued to fumble with the ball. "He reminds me of something that my gramps once said," Ukai remarked, following Hinata with his eyes. " 'Humans have no wings, so they search for a way to fly'."

And Hinata flew.

He leapt into the air, higher than ever. Suspended in the air, longer than he should have, he brought his arm forward and hit the side of the ball.

It went out.

But he did it. He avoided the blockers. He managed to battle in midair. And even though it resulted in a point for the other side, for Nekoma, he found a way to fly.

Now, they just needed to find a way for him to soar.

-O-O-O-O-

The match ended with Nekoma's victory. And the next. And the one after that.

Haruka felt tired just by watching the teams play three matches.

"I get that we're rivals now," she said. "But did we have to take it this far?"

Hinata grinned. "Volleyball is fun!" He scurried over to the rest of the team, and Haruka couldn't help but smile.

Nekoma meandered over for guidance. Kuroo shot her a smug smirk, and she rolled her eyes, then focused on what Ukai was saying.

"As long as you guys continue with what you've been doing, I think you guys will make it far. Keep the ball in play and steadily take points. Your style is incredibly stable."

"Ossu!"

They dispersed and began cleaning up the gym. Haruka helped out too, untying the net from the net stands. She struggled to reach the higher tiies.

"Here, let me get those!" She looked up and saw Bokuto beaming.

"Thanks, Koutarou-kun."

"No problem. Oh man, those were awesome matches! Your team is really good! I mean, not as good as Nekoma, because you lost all three games, but you're getting there!" He finished untying the ties, and the net dropped to the ground on their side. The other side soon dropped, Kageyama being the one who untied it.

"Ah, Tobio-kun," Haruka called. She waved him over. He walked over obediently. "This is Bokuto Koutarou." Immediately, Kageyama stiffened as straight as a board.

"Y-Y-You're from Fukurodani!" he exclaimed. Then, he bowed a full ninety degrees. "Hello!"

"Hey!" Bokuto returned, planting his hands on his hips. "You're the setter, right?" Haruka stifled a grin when she remembered that she told him that she knew a better setter-spiker combo than Akaashi and him.

"Y-yes!"

"Your tosses were pretty awesome! Akaashi, weren't they—hey, Akaashi!" Bokuto called for Akaashi, who was with the setter from Nekoma. "Akaashi, come over here! Kenma too!"

Kageyama looked like he was going to die from happiness. "Ruka-san," he suddenly said, startling her. "Thank you for having given me this opportunity."

"Oh, um, you're welcome." She inwardly squealed at how adorable he was, despite his usual frown.

Akaashi came over with the newly-identified Kenma. "Bokuto-san, please don't shout across the gym."

Kageyama's gaze lasered in on Kenma, who shrunk away, looking uncomfortable. Haruka grinned, because she knew why. _Setter to setter._

Then, she paused and took a better look at the scene. _Everyone in this impromptu gathering is a setter besides Koutarou-kun._

"Akaashi, wasn't this kid's toss awesome? Can you toss like that? What about you, Kenma?"

"I can't," Kenma said quietly. "And I need to go." He fled, avoiding Kageyama's intense stare.

"I can't either," Akaashi sighed. "They're too hard. Your tosses were incredible," he complimented Kageyama. Kageyama looked like he was going to faint.

"Thank you! Please excuse me!" He hurried away to fold the net and return it to the storage room.

"Anyways," Haruka said. "Don't you two need to return to Tokyo? Golden Week is almost over."

Bokuto pouted while Akaashi surreptitiously slid away from their conversation. _Keiji-kun, no, don't leave_. "Haruka, you've been avoiding me."

"What? Ha ha, no I haven't."

"Yes, you have! You left really quickly when the teams lined up and before the match, and just now you called that setter kid over."

She sighed, unable to talk her way out of it. "Sorry. It's just… I don't think I'm the best person for you to like." He closed his mouth. "It might be a bad decision. My mother could make life difficult for you."

He blew his tongue. "Pbbt, I just need to win her over."

 _No,_ she wanted to shout. _You don't understand how much influence she has_. She didn't want to get him involved. Her boys—they were involved as soon as they stood up for her.

"It's not just that. The media would focus on you. Paparazzi. All that."

"That's fine! The world could use some more me."

She stared at him. He was so incredibly optimistic (except when he was in his dejected mode). "Besides," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't my decision to fall in like with you, but it _is_ my decision to like you. So you can't do anything. I'm going to keep liking you."

Oh, _oh_. No one had ever said anything that sweet to her. She felt a sudden surge of affection for this sweet boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. "Alright," she conceded quietly.

Outside, the teams were saying their farewells.

"We'll win next time," Daichi said, beaming at Kuroo and gripping his hand hard.

"We'll _still_ win next time," Kuroo replied, beaming just as politely back at him.

"You're scary, you're way too scary!" Sugawara and Yaku, Nekoma's libero, said. "Ah," they noticed, looking over their shoulders at Ukai and Nekoma's assistant coach.

"Over there too!" Suga said.

"They're being childish!" Yaku exclaimed.

"Next time we do this, it won't end like today," Ukai said, baring his teeth in a feral grin.

 _Wait, 'next time'? He's staying as coach!_ Haruka thought.

"Uh huh, and if it does, it'll be because you need more practice!" Nekoma's assistant coach fired back.

Haruka laughed at the antics of both teams. They were so similar yet so different. Fated rivals. Crows versus cats.

Kuroo suddenly popped up in front of her, dragging Bokuto with him. "We'll be leaving now. I'll be taking this guy with me." He elbowed Bokuto, who just stuck his tongue out at him. "Nice meeting you, Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "It was nice to meet you too, Kitty. We'll meet you at nationals." She smiled at his subsequent squawk of outrage over her chosen nickname for him.

"I'm not a kitty! If anything, I'm a panther!"

"Yeah, a pathetic panther," Bokuto snickered.

"Shut up, you useless owl."

And soon, the teams said their final farewells and Bokuto managed to steal a hug.

And it was over.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Yay, Nekoma appeared!

The next chapter or so won't dive immediately into canon. I'm going to focus more on Haruka's life as an heir and formally introduce the company to the story. Dun dun dun. If you've ever watched political or business dramas before, well, that's the feel that I'm going to be going for.

Of course, I'll probably fail to emulate that feel because Haruka is a dork. In many ways.

See you next time!


	12. New Year's Special Chapter

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I don't own _Haikyuu!_

-O-O-O-O-

 ** _New Year's Special: Assassins AU_** (since so many of you are pulling for BokuRuka to happen)

Inspired by Marvel, in general.

WARNING: Some hints of explicit themes. You have been warned.

-O-O-O-O-

"This is your target." Ukai Keishin, the head of Crow's Nest, a special ops syndicate sanctioned by the government, slid a file across the table. "Genmei Itaru. He's a rich sleaze involved in the funding of a plan to assassinate the president. Intel says that your best chance to get him is at the New Years Party in the president's mansion, but try to get him beforehand. We managed to clear a nest for you."

Haruka smirked. A nest. Their slang for a stakeout spot.

"It's at the home of this guy." Ukai slide another file across the table. "Bokuto Koutarou, college volleyball athlete. He's gone for the entire week. This is the key to his flat. It's across the street from the hotel that Genmei is staying in. Get in, use it, get out. Erase all traces. Any questions?"

"What can I take?"

"Anything you think you'll need. And a com watch."

"Solo?"

"Yes. Tsukishima is on another job."

"Alright." She got up, grabbing the files from the table. "See you in a few days."

Traveling to the weapons room, she snagged a fellow agent by the ear. "Suga, help me." Sugawara went along willingly. "I need help with equipment."

He blinked. "You? You need help with equipment?"

"I'm trying to stop an assassination attempt on the president," she muttered. "It's kind of important."

"But I haven't been in the field for a while," he protested. "Since Daichi landed himself in the hospital."

"But you still have experience," she shot back, scanning her eye to enter the weapons room. Sugawara did the same. "So help me."

He sighed and acquiesced. Several minutes later, the two of them were staring at a pile of equipment and the sports duffle bag that it was supposed to fit into. "Oh, wait. You need your suit too," Sugawara reminded. He pressed a few buttons and a panel of the wall slid open, revealing her suit.

The suit was a beautiful piece of workmanship. It was sleek, black, and tailored specifically to her body, made of nanofibers that were stronger than steel. It had a standard utility belt and combat boots that went along with it, but the things that set it apart from normal suits were the wings that were stitched into the back of every Crow's Nest's agents' suit. The number '14' was stitched onto the left shoulder.

"It's probably going to be an open face job," she complained. "I hate open face jobs."

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, ' _Lady Crow'_ ," he said, poking fun at her tendency to take only masked jobs. The mask that all Crow's Nest agents were given was fashioned partly in the shape of a beak. It went over their nose and completely encased their lower face, and contained a breathing apparatus that filtered out everything except oxygen.

"Don't call me that," Haruka absentmindedly rebuked, working on packing. Sugawara watched her.

"You know, there are some things that science can't explain, and your magical packing skills are one of them. How do you even fit a sniper rifle into a gym bag?"

"Magic." She finished and huffed her bangs out of her eyes. "Ukai should have given this job to Tobio. He's the best sniper we have." Kageyama Tobio. The genius sniper. Crow's Nest had three snipers: her, him, and Sugawara.

"He's out on another job."

"I figured." She zipped the bag shut, stuffing her files into the final pocket. "Well, I'm leaving."

Sugawara saluted her. "Best of luck, Crow 14."

She saluted him back. "Thank you, Crow 2."

And she left.

-O-O-O-O-

Climbing the steps of that Bokuto person's apartment building, Haruka ignored the other tenants. Until she reached the flat.

"Oh, are you here for Koutarou-kun?" She turned and saw a middle-aged lady staring curiously at her.

Haruka smiled. "Yeah. I'm a friend from school. He asked me to drop off some stuff for volleyball." She gestured at the duffle bag full of weapons that she was carrying.

"He's not home right now," the lady said. "I could take it for you and give it to him when he comes back."

"Oh, no, it's okay. He gave me a key." She held up the key that Ukai had given her. Satisfied, the lady conceded and entered her own home after saying goodbye.

Haruka entered the flat. It was relatively neat for a college boy. There was a wilted plant on the windowsill that she immediately watered.

The next few hours were spent transforming the living room into a stakeout zone. She spread her equipment out, placing her things in easy reach of the balcony, which faced the hotel that her target was staying in. After everything was in its right spot, she sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

Only to jump up and grab a gun when she heard the door open. She pointed her gun at the person and met the surprised eyes of Bokuto Koutarou. He froze, taking in his living room.

"Okay," Haruka said calmly while mentally screaming at Ukai. "Get in and close the door."

He did as she told him to, moving slowly. After he closed the door, he raised his arms in the air. "Either my day has just gotten incredibly weird," he said, "or I'm dreaming that there's a girl standing in my living room and pointing a handgun at me. Are you here to rob me? I don't have anything worth stealing, I promise."

She eyed him for a few seconds. "Your coffee machine is pretty nice," she managed to choke out. She lowered her gun and rubbed her temples. _Things just got complicated_. "I'm Special Agent Crow 14," she said, motioning at him to sit on the couch. He did, cautiously. "I'm using your flat as a sniper nest. Except my intel said that you're not meant to be back until next week."

"Oh. Um, I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

"I know."

Silence reigned. Haruka sighed, startling him, and pressed a button on her com watch. The screen flickered on to reveal Takeda Ittetsu's confused face. "Crow 14? You're already contacting me?"

"I ran into a little trouble," she said drily, aiming the screen at Bokuto, who waved tentatively. "The intel was wrong."

A curse exploded out of the normally soft-spoken man, and some typing sounds ensued. "Alright," Takeda said eventually. "Just go on with the mission. Bokuto-kun, right? I assume you realize that you'll have to keep quiet about this."

"Of course," Bokuto blurted out. "But how long is this going to take?"

"About a week," Haruka replied, shooting Takeda a look that said she'd be having words with him after everything was over and ending the call.

"Oh. So what do you do as a special agent?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh."

An awkward silence ensued. Finally, Bokuto cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Coffee would be nice."

He walked (fled) to the kitchen, and Haruka sighed again. She moved out to the balcony with a book to pretend to read, and propped a rifle against her chair. Then, she watched the hotel's doors. A few minutes later, the door to the balcony opened and Bokuto stepped out, carrying two mugs. "Here," he said, sitting down in the other chair and setting a mug down on the table between them.

"Thanks." A minute went by and she flipped a page. Below, the hotel doors opened, but her target wasn't in the group of people that exited.

"Is that book good?"

Her eyes flickered to his. "I don't know. I'm not actually reading it."

"Do you normally read?" His eyes were wide and earnest, genuinely reflecting his curiosity. He seemed to have gotten over his initial hesitance, and was now leaning forwards, eager to hear her answer.

"No. My line of work doesn't really give me time to read," she remarked.

"Oh. That sucks. Reading is pretty fun! My favorite books are from the _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_ series," he shared, taking a sip of his coffee. She frowned.

"Isn't that a children's book series?"

"So?" he pouted. "It has owls in it, and I like owls."

"Owls, huh?" She eyed his hairstyle. "I'm partial to crows."

Bokuto grinned. "I gathered. You're a part of the Crow's Nest, right?" At her surprised expression, he laughed. "Don't pretend to be surprised. Everyone knows about it! One of the special ops groups that technically doesn't exist but has stopped countless disasters. You're Lady Crow, aren't you?"

Her eyebrow twitched at the moniker that the media had given her. "I'm going to say no to maintain plausible deniability," she said. "Since my mask is off."

He smiled and clinked their mugs together.

-O-O-O-O-

Several days passed, with no sighting of her target.

Part of it, she knew, was because of one Bokuto Koutarou. He was distracting her. To be fair, he was exactly her type. Funny, genuine, capable of being adorable one second and extremely smooth the next, tall, wide, and attractive. She spent more time than she should getting to know everything about him and his college life.

He'd leave for class, giving her a few hours in which her target didn't leave or enter the hotel, then return with food and stories and chatter that drew her in until she realized that an hour had passed by. Then, she'd retreat to the balcony, only for him to follow with his laptop to do homework, and the cycle would repeat. He took to calling her 'Lady', because she refused to give him her real name (which was common sense. She was on a mission. Her cover would be blown).

Both of them were extremely unproductive.

Then, it was New Year's Eve, and the party was in three hours. And there was only one option left.

She called Takeda. "I'm going to need backup at the party," she said. "My target hasn't been sighted all week. Who's available?"

Takeda cleared his throat. "Everyone is gone right now except for Crow 2, and you know that he doesn't work without Crow 1, who's still recovering. Crow 9 and Crow 10 should finish their job by the time the party is in full swing, however. I'll send them as soon as possible."

Haruka clicked her tongue. "I'm going in undercover." Takeda frowned.

"Are you sure? You can't hide many weapons in a dress."

Her eyes slid over to Bokuto, who cocked his head. Then, a look of realization spread across his face, and he began to shake his head frantically. "Don't worry," she said. "I have a plan." She ended the call.

"Alright, Bokuto, here's what's going to happen." She dragged him over to her corner of the living room (now dubbed the Crow Corner by Bokuto) and sat him down. "This," she said, holding up a watch, "is the watch that you're going to wear to the party at the president's mansion."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," he said, cutting her off. "I'm not going to any party. I can't do this! I'm just a civilian! An awesome volleyball player, but still!"

She rolled her eyes. "Bokuto, I don't have a choice. I can't conceal weapons in a dress. You're coming with me as my supply truck." She held up a ring. "I'm going to be wearing this ring. When I press this button on it," she pressed it, "your watch will vibrate and its face will light up with an arrow. That arrow will point in my direction, so find me as soon as possible to give me my equipment."

"I can't do this, Lady."

"Yes, you can. Now get ready for the party."

Two and a half hours later, they were standing back in the living room, fully dressed and prepped to attend the party. "You look nice in a suit," she complimented, straightening his tie, which was the same shade of purple as her dress.

"Thanks! You look good." They both froze. "I meant, I meant you look good in that dress! Not that you don't look good all the time, especially when you're holding a gun, but I didn't mean it like that! I mean—"

She silenced him by squishing his cheeks together. "Bokuto. It's fine. Thank you for the compliment. Now be quiet and let me hide weapons in your clothes." She began to slip guns, blades, tasers, and everything that she could possible need into his clothes. Bokuto watched with wide eyes. When she was done, she presented him to his mirror. "Tada."

He turned. "How did you do that? It looks like I don't have anything," he marveled. She smiled.

"Magic."

"Okay," he accepted. "But will it get past security?"

"It will," she reassured, slipping a small blade into the band of her stockings. "Let's go."

They arrived to the party on time. Security waved them through after she presented the ticket that Ukai had gotten her for the event, and they were in.

"No matter what happens," she whispered to Bokuto while they stood at the refreshments, "after you get me my stuff, get away from here as quickly as possible. I don't want you getting hurt."

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to reply, but an unctuous voice interrupted him. "Hello."

Haruka turned to see Genmei Itaru smiling greasily at her. "Oh, hello," she trilled. "You're Genmei Itaru, aren't you? The philanthropist?"

"I am," he said, nodding and taking her hand. "And what is the lady's name?" He kissed the back of her hand.

Haruka almost cut her eyes to Bokuto, remembering how he called her 'Lady', but managed to keep her eyes on Itaru's. "I'm Washimi Ruka," she said, plastering a smile on her face.

"And how did a lovely lady like you end up at this party?" His thumb began to stroke her hand.

 _Ugh,_ she thought. _What a slimy bastard. Scumbag._ "I'm an art student," she said. "From Tohoku University. I painted a portrait of the president, so he invited me here tonight." It was partially true. One of her covers was as an art student at Tohoku. She even had the documents to back it up.

"Astounding," Itaru said. His eyes flitted over to Bokuto, who was watching everything with a strange expression on his face. "Is this your escort for tonight?"

"Yes," Haruka replied. "This is Bokuto Koutarou. He's a friend."

Itaru sneered at him. "I'm sure he won't mind if you partook in my company for the night. Will you, _boy_?" Bokuto's grip on his glass of champagne tightened.

"No," he managed to force out. "I won't."

Haruka hesitated for show. After all, this was her chance. "Are you sure, Koutarou?" she asked. Bokuto's eyes flared with _something_ when she called him by his first name. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"No, it's fine," he said, shooting her a smile. _Get him_ , his eyes conveyed. "I make friends easily."

"See?" Itaru said, already pulling her away. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

She spent the next couple of hours chatting it up with Itaru. Haruka tittered on about her life (her cover's life), pretending to encourage his advances and laughing at his jokes. Finally, the opportunity presented itself.

"I'd like you to paint a portrait of me as well," Itaru said, tracing circles on her waist. They were seated at a table, side by side. Then, he leaned closer and placed his mouth right by her ear. "And I'd like for you to get to know me better in order to ensure the upmost accuracy regarding my body," he whispered. He pulled away and smiled, and his hand slipped lower.

She peered up at him through her lashes and pressed herself up against him. "Is there anywhere we can go?" she asked breathily, fluttering her eyes coyly. He smirked.

"There's a room in the corridor outside," he replied, standing up and pulling her up with him. She pretended to giggle and let him lead her to a side hallway, ignoring how he slipped an arm around her waist, and caressed the hair at the back of his neck.

He opened the door and waved at her to enter. "After you, my lady." His voice deepened at the word 'lady'. Haruka entered after shooting him a flirtatious smirk, and found the room dark.

Too dark.

She spun around and pulled the blade from where it was hidden, but something struck her wrist and she dropped it. At the same time, someone grabbed her wrists tightly while snapping a pair of cuffs on them and kicked her legs out from under her. She collapsed on her knees.

Itaru sneered and closed the door, flicking on the lights. When they came on, they revealed about ten to twelve men in black suits surrounding the perimeter of the room. She glared at him.

"You look upset, my lady. Or, should I say Lady Crow?" Her eyes widened. _He knew who she was without the mask_.

"How did you find out?" she demanded. Behind her back, she surreptitiously pressed the button on the ring. _Bokuto, hurry._ "How did you know who I am? Why I was here?"

His sneer blossomed into a full-blown grin. "A little bird told me," he cackled, pleased with his own pun.

"Please," she huffed. "I've heard that too many times. Can we please stop with the bird references?"

He glared and slapped her across the face. "Birds do not talk back to their owners," he barked. "Especially not when their lives are in others' hands." He circled around her. "I was going to have you killed," he mused, coming to a halt behind her. Then, she felt his hand slip the strap of her dress down her shoulder. "But I might just keep you instead."

Then, a cellphone rang.

Itaru frowned, stepping away from her. He reached into his pockets and withdrew his phone, answering it. "Yes?" He listened to whoever was on the other end, still frowning. "I'm busy right now. I don't have time to answer questions." The other end replied. Looking confused, he put the phone on speakerphone.

" _Is this on speakerphone? Yes?_ " came a voice that Haruka knew well. She hid a grin as Hinata Shouyou, Crow 10, continued to speak from the other end of the call. " _Okay, here's what's going to happen. Itaru, you bastard, you're going to uncuff our lovely Lady Crow and let her leave the room. We'll give you thirty seconds to try to escape after that_."

Itaru's eyes widened. "How did you—"

" _Hurry_ ," Hinata sang. From the corner of her eye, Haruka saw a movement. Both she and Itaru turned to see one of Itaru's black suits pull out a gun and train it on Itaru. At the same time, his other hand came up to pull off the skin of his face. (Well, the photostatic nano mask veil. It had the same effect.) Kageyama Tobio's face was revealed, glaring.

"Hello, Crow 9," Haruka said. Kageyama glanced at her and nodded.

"Crow 14," he said in greeting. Then, his gaze lasered in on Itaru. "Uncuff her. Now." He ignored the other black suits that were pointing their own guns at him, and walked over to Itaru, prodding him with the gun barrel. Itaru paled and did as he was told.

Haruka rubbed her wrist and picked up her dropped blade. Then, she strode over to a guard and stretched out her hand. "Gun, please." Half of the guards shifted their aim from Kageyama to her, but Kageyama coughed and held his gun up to Itaru's head. The guard that Haruka was in front of began to sweat nervously.

"Just give her the gun," Itaru blurted frantically. The guard did. Haruka walked back to Kageyama, who began to back up towards the door with Itaru still in his clutches.

"Get the door," he said. She opened it to find Bokuto jumping from foot to foot.

"And where were you?" she hissed. He held his hands up and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"He stopped me," he said. From behind him, Hinata peeked around and waved.

"Hi, Crow 14. We've evacuated everyone from the mansion, so we can go wild," he chirped. Then, his attention was caught by something behind her. "Ah, 9 is coming out."

She turned around and saw Kageyama's back. "Okay," he was saying to the black suits. "I'm going to let go of your boss and leave. You'll get thirty seconds to try to escape, like we told you. Don't even think of coming after us. We have others covering us." Haruka raised an eyebrow at this. Was Suga back in action?

"Alright," Kageyama said. "Go." He shoved Itaru away from him and slammed the door shut. "Let's go," he hissed. He ripped off his suit as he ran, revealing his crow suit underneat, and led them outside, where a helicopter was waiting. Bokuto followed.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just follow us," Haruka told him. They got into the helicopter, where Sawamura Daichi, Crow 1 and leader of their little flock (murder. A group of crows was a murder), grinned at them from the pilot's seat. "Crow 2 will keep an eye on Itaru," he said, handing her a duffle bag. "We got everything from the flat. Suit up with a com link."

"Yes, captain," she said, already stepping out of her dress. Bokuto let out what sounded like a squeak and turned around, but Hinata, Kageyama, and Daichi didn't even blink. There was no shame in their line of work.

Zipping up the front of her suit, she turned to Bokuto. "I need my weapons," she said. He let her search him for her weapons, flushed and refusing to look her in the eye. She smirked, grabbing her handguns and sticking them in the holsters at her waist. Her tasers went near the back of the utility belt, her grappling hook near the front, and the remaining weapons were stashed wherever she could fit them on the belt.

"Here," she said, shouldering her rifle and handing Bokuto a revolver. "Do you feel comfortable using a gun?" He grimaced.

"Does paintball count?"

She grinned. "Good enough." She joined Kageyama, who was already prepared to shoot, and leaned partially out of the helicopter, trusting Hinata to do his job and keep them from falling. Sure enough, something clipped to the back of her belt. Haruka sighted through the scope. "Did you see him yet?"

"No," Kageyama replied, sounding frustrated. "He's sticking to places where he has cover. Captain, I think we're going to have to go by ground."

Daichi nodded. He maneuvered to land on a roof. "Go."

Hinata and Kageyama took off, but Haruka turned to Bokuto. "Stay with the captain," she instructed. He shook his head.

"No. I'm staying with you. Besides, this is almost exactly like paintball. Just with real guns."

She eyed him, considering his words. Then, she took the revolver from him and gave him her rifle. "Paintball uses rifles. Here."

"14," Daichi said warningly, but she ignored him.

"You might have to kill," she said. Then, because there was no time, she turned and stepped from the helicopter. "Follow me and try to keep up."

She leapt from the building to the rooftop of the next, easily finding Kageyama and Hinata below. To her surprise, Bokuto kept up.

"I do parkour too," he yelled over the wind generated from their speed. She grinned and sped up.

Itaru had taken cover in the city square. It was a strategic location, filled with many stores and booths to hide in, and the streets that led to the square were all being patrolled by his men. Haruka had no doubt that he'd called for extraction. She slowed down, spotting Sugawara, and joined him.

"Situation?" she requested. Behind her, Bokuto landed with more grace than expected.

"He's in the boutique," Sugawara said, barely batting an eye at Bokuto. "Eleven men patrolling. 9 and 10 are down there, ready to draw their fire and possibly fire back. I can cover you from here." She nodded.

"Bokuto, can you aim?" she asked. He frowned.

"Not from this far. I'm going down with you."

"No."

"Yes. I will."

She rolled her eyes, unwilling to spare more time when backup for Itaru was coming, and leapt down from the building she was on. He followed. "Stay quiet," she hissed at him. He nodded and smiled, seemingly fine with the situation.

They crept towards the boutique's back door, managing to evade Itaru's guards. However, it couldn't go smoothly, so of course one of them turned around and saw her. He yelled, but Kageyama and Hinata suddenly appeared, firing. Haruka darted forward, yanking Bokuto with her, and entered the store.

Inside was a veritable maze. It was an antiques store, with shelves stacked with knickknacks of all kinds reaching the ceiling. "Itaru," Haruka sang. "Itaru, where are you? I never did get to know your body. Come on, Itaru, won't you let me finish?"

There was no response. Smirking, she motioned at Bokuto to follow her. And she began to search the shop.

One aisle went by with no Itaru. Then another. And another. Haruka was about to clear the next aisle when muffled cursing sounded behind her. She whirled and gasped.

Itaru was standing behind her, holding Bokuto in a chokehold and pointing a gun at his head. "I win," Itaru rasped. "Drop the gun or he dies." She pressed her lips together tightly, keeping the revolver trained on him. " _Drop it_ ," he said.

She bit back a curse and dropped it. Itaru reached out a foot and kicked it away, into the confines of the antique store. The rifle that Bokuto had was still in his hands, but it was too big for him to use on Itaru at such a close range.

"Okay," Itaru said slowly, reveling in his victory. "You, Lady Crow. You're going to come with me, otherwise your little boyfriend here dies."

She grit her teeth. "I'd rather have sex with a fish," she snapped. He glared.

"I assure you, I am much more satisfying than a _fish_ ," he replied angrily. Then, he smirked. "We'll have lots of fun together. Me and the mysterious Lady Crow, finally caught and put in a cage like she belongs."

"You're sick," Bokuto choked out. Itaru's chokehold tightened, and he gasped for breath.

"Stop!" Haruka pleaded. "Stop choking him! I'll go with you, just stop!"

Bokuto struggled, waving his hands 'no'. She met his eyes, smiling and heartbroken over what she was resigning herself. "It's okay, Koutarou," she said softly. "I'll be fine. I'll escape somehow."

"No, you won't," Itaru swaggered. "I'll chain you up right away."

She didn't reply and kept staring at Bokuto in the eyes, memorizing his face. She burned his golden eyes into her memory, and how they would crinkle when he laughed, how they would brighten whenever he saw her, how they would burn when he played a videogame and got angry that things weren't going his way. Then, Bokuto narrowed his eyes. She felt dread pool in her stomach. She knew that look.

He was going to do something.

"No—" she began, but to her astonishment, he threw the rifle at her. She caught it out of reflex and immediately trained it on Itaru, years of experience taking over for her. Bokuto judo-flipped Itaru, simultaneously kicking the gun out of his hands and catching it, and aimed it at him. Itaru stared at him, gasping for air.

"Awesome," Bokuto said. "You want to sign a check?" he asked, waggling the gun. Itaru's eyes followed the movement, and he nodded. Bokuto found a pen and tossed it, Itaru fumbling to catch it. "Alright, make it out to 'Special Ops Forces of the Government," Bokuto instructed. "All the money you have. Wait, set aside a couple million for Washimi Ruka, for a marvelous portrait of the president done." Itaru scribbled the check furiously. Bokuto took it, nodded, put it in his pocket, and pulled the trigger.

Itaru's body collapsed, a clean hole in the middle of its forehead. Haruka stared.

"Okay," she said, finally finding her voice. "That was really hot, but I don't understand what happened."

Bokuto grinned abashedly. "I'm not who I said I was."

"Clearly. Our intel really needs improvement," she quipped, arching an eyebrow.

Bokuto extended a hand. "I'm Special Agent Owl 4, also known as Knight Owl. I belong with the Owl Parliament faction of the Special Ops."

She shook his hand. "Is Bokuto Koutarou your real name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She took a deep breath. "Alright, then. I'm Hitawara Haruka. I'm a twenty-three year old who has a pet dog and draws in her free time."

Bokuto stepped closer and smiled. "My Lady Crow," he said, bringing a hand up to cup her face. He leaned in, and Haruka leaned up to meet him.

And was distracted by the sound of gunfire outside.

They both jerked back, flushing. Haruka glanced at Itaru's body. "Maybe we can continue this later," she said, "but now's not the time. Let's go request for extraction." Bokuto grinned.

And they left, escaping into the night.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

This was so much fun to write. I'm posting this early, because whatever!

Happy New Year's, everyone! May 2016 be a wonderful year for you all.

See you next time!


	13. Part 1: Chapter 8

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs. Shoutout to _Star Wars_ for the inspiration for one part of dialogue.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 8

-O-O-O-O-

 _Thursday, May 9_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka's day began with a phone ringing.

She jolted out of bed, falling to the ground and pulling her sheets with her. Scrambling up and not bothering to untangle her legs, she grappled for the phone on her bedside table until she managed to grab it and press the call button. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Haruka, it's me,_ " her father said.

"Oh, good morning Papa. Why'd you call?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Emi opened her eyes, checked out the scene, and decided it wasn't worth her attention and closed her eyes again.

" _I can't call if I want to hear my lovely daughter's voice?_ "

"You only call when you need me to do something," she said, forcing a laugh. Yes, her father was wonderful. Yes, he was nicer than her mother. But he was busy. Too busy for her.

" _Well, I'd argue, but then I'd be wrong._ " He forced an equally awkward laugh. " _Can you come down to Tokyo and put together a financial report?_ "

"You have workers for this, don't you?"

" _But you're the best at it._ "

She pondered the request. "Okay," she said slowly. "Okay, fine, I will."

" _Than—_ "

"But," she interrupted, "only if I get something in return."

Her father chuckled. " _Spoken like a true businesswoman. Can you also supervise some meetings about the expansion of the company into a corporate group? We're probably going to open a hotel branch._ "

"Yes, yes, Papa, I will," Haruka said. "But you never answered my demand."

" _You caught me. What do you want?_ "

She bit the tip of her tongue, thinking about it. "Well," she began, "I've been wanting a trampoline for a long time..."

" _Haruka, you have a credit card for a reason. You could buy that easily._ "

"But I want a gift from _you_ ," she whispered. Truthfully, she wanted to spend time with him. With him and her mother, and return to her days as a five-year old when everyone smiled and she called her mother 'Mama'. But that couldn't happen.

Her father was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke, voice gentle, as if she would break. " _Okay, sweetheart. I'll get a trampoline for you._ "

"Thank you."

" _Alright. I'll send the jet in a few minutes. See you when you get here._ "

"Bye, Papa."

They both hung up. Haruka sighed.

It would be a long day.

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi**

 _I'm going to Tokyo for the day because of the company. Practice well!_

.

 **From: Sawamura Daichi**

 **To: Me**

 _Alright, have fun! Have a safe flight._

 _-Suga_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji,** ** _and_** **five others**

 _I'm coming to Tokyo for the day, but I probably won't be able to see you guys. But if I get a chance, I'll let you guys know!_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _HARUKA_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _REMEMBER YOU NEED TO_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _TAKE BACK THE SCARF_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _FROM ME SO_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _COME GET IT_

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _Bokuto-san, please pay attention to your teacher._

.

 **From: Konoha Akinori**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _Wth is all this Bokuto istg if you message one more time_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _Hoot._

.

 **From: Konoha Akinori**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **six others**

 _You're dead to me_

.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka never liked dropping by the company.

The banks themselves, those were okay. No matter how luxurious they wanted to portray themselves, they were still banks. They had to be practical.

But the company buildings. The headquarters, especially. Those were bad visits.

Everything was white. Shiny. Clean. Big, wide open spaces. Perfection everywhere. Swooping banisters, chandeliers, golden staircases. It made her feel small and insignificant.

Her father never liked it either. _It's a waste of space. But it's all for appearances, and appearances are half of business_ , he'd say. So he put up with it, and she put up with it, and her mother reveled in it.

And whenever she entered, there would be attendants bowing and calling her 'Young Miss', drawing attention that she _did not need_. And with that attention would come unwanted people. Such as the person in front of her right now.

Genmei Wataru, the younger brother of Genmei Itaru. An eighteen-year-old intern at the company, intent on following his brother's footsteps down to his horrible, slimy personality. "Oh, Haruka," he said, flipping his hair. "Are you here for something?" He postured his body, clearly indicating that he thought she'd arrived for him.

"Please don't call me so familiarly," Haruka said, walking past him without making any eye contact. She headed towards the elevator. "And I would never show up on a whim. Of course I'm here for something."

He dropped the pose, tagging after her. "You could at least say hello," he whined. "I even came down from my office because I heard you were here. I deserve at least that much." She stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Then, she finally looked him in the eye.

"I don't say hello to people who behave entitled," she said. The elevator doors closed.

Grimacing at her reflection in the elevator walls, Haruka counted the seconds as she zoomed up the floors. When she reached the top floor, she took a deep breath. Her father wasn't the tyrant that her mother was, but he was still the CEO of the company. She couldn't disappoint him.

As she approached the office, she pondered the current state of affairs. She was constantly being tested to see if she was ready to take over the company. It was possible that this was a test. But for what? Was it to test her efficiency and knowledge of the company? Or had she failed by accepting, and instead was supposed to have refused because the future CEO wasn't supposed to do grunt work like this?

Or maybe. Just maybe. Maybe her father wanted to see her.

 _No_ , she decided. _He would never be that whimsical_.

She knocked on the door. It opened automatically, and she stepped into the office. Her father rose out of his seat to welcome her, and she gladly accepted his hug.

Her father was something of an enigma in the business world. Hitawara Futoshi, who opened the first Hitawara bank when he was twenty-five. He was a kind man, with light brown hair like hers and dark eyes. Generous. A natural leader.

(Sometimes, Haruka wondered how someone like him had fallen in love with someone like her mother.)

But what had earned him his reputation as the infallible CEO of Hitawara Corporation wasn't his kindness or amiability. It was the look he got in his eyes when he dealt with troublesome clients, a look that demanded authority and had the credibility to back it up. He was cutthroat. Intimidating. And when talking with shareholders, always, always maliciously intelligent.

Haruka had seen this transformation occur only once before her eyes, when she'd visited the company with Kogane when she was younger. They'd been dolled up, her in a dress with her hair curled into two pigtails, him in a little suit and shorts. The shareholders had congregated towards them, cooing and smiling falsely and reaching out to stroke their hair or pinch their cheeks. And when she'd had enough, when she'd been about to cry if someone touched her one more time, her father had unassumingly stood up and smiled pleasantly at the shareholder that had been about to pat her on the head. His eyes had glittered with a promise that if he didn't move his hand, something very bad would happen.

Her father was her hero.

(Which was funny, how things turned out, because her mother was the villain. Strange how things like this happen.)

"Haruka," her father said. "It's good to see you again. How have you been? How's that volleyball team that you've been helping?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Papa. The team is great."

He examined her. Then, he seemed to relax. "They must be," he said, "for you to look so happy now. You look... brighter." He reached over to his desk and found a file, handing it to her. "This is everything that you'll need to include in your report. The schedule for the meetings is inside. You'd best get started as soon as possible."

She nodded and began to leave, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one. But she stopped in her tracks when her father spoke again.

"And Haruka? Drop by the house before you leave. Your mother has been wanting to see you again."

Dread pooling in her stomach, she forced a smile and nod in agreement and left. Walking down the stairs to the floor below, _her_ floor, she sighed and shuffled through the papers in her hands. She arrived at the floor and trudged down the hallway to the overly ornate office door at the end of the hall. As she neared, she pulled a key out of her pocket, nearly dropping her things, and prepared for the mandatory eye scan, which always left her blinking away spots.

Haruka scanned her eye, unlocked and opened the door, and finally, finally relaxed as she entered her office.

Unlike the rest of the company, her office was normal. There were no grand decorations, no designer brand furniture. Only practical, necessary objects. Of course, her office opened up to a separate room that included a comfort suite stocked with a small kitchenette, a bed and countless blankets. She liked hiding there.

Resigning herself to working for now, she sat down at her desk and opened the file.

-O-O-O-O-

Meanwhile, in Karasuno, Hinata sighed, causing Kageyama to look up and scowl at him. "What are you sighing for, dumbass?" Kageyama asked. "Are my tosses bad?"

"No, they're good," Hinata replied absentmindedly. "Practice just feels different without Ruka-chan." Kageyama's scowl dropped off his face, replaced with a thoughtfully neutral look.

"I guess," he agreed somewhat gruffly. "We get less time for individual coaching." They stood in silence, moping until Daichi yelled at them to keep going.

"Howaa!" Hinata suddenly shouted, causing Kageyama to lean away from him with his trademark glare firmly in place. "Let's improve our quick so that she's impressed when she comes back!"

"Right!" Kageyama said, running off with Hinata.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka prided herself on her inability to become angry. A very small number of things angered or frustrated her, such as having her decisions for herself questioned, or waiting in line for the last slice of lemon cake only for the person in front of her to buy it. In this case, it was the shareholders that irritated the hell out of her.

The shareholders, Haruka concluded, were idiots. Complete idiots who all wanted to open a hotel near their homes so that they could claim authority. And they wanted to include the most ridiculous things to it.

One wanted to add a go-kart track. Another wanted the thirteenth floor to be a 'horror floor'. And another wanted the stairs to be on the outside of the building. The entire staircase. Outside. With full bronze plating that had to be buffed and polished every day.

She'd heard enough. She stood up to leave.

One shareholder caught her eye, waving her down like a taxi. She ignored him and continued packing her things, which resulted in a very stony silence forming around her.

Haruka was aware of how the majority of the shareholders disliked her. Most of them were middle-aged men who'd been spoonfed their fortune and believed that they deserved to become the next CEO.

 _As if I'll ever give up that spot. I've sacrificed too much for it._

Finally, when the last piece of paper slid into its place in her file, she deigned to look up and address the shareholder as if he were a gradeschooler raising his hand to be called on. "Yes?"

"We were wondering," he said, gesturing at the shareholders around him. _Ah_ , she thought. _The royal 'we'. Instantly places them in a them versus me situation_. "Do you actually have anything to contribute to this meeting?"

She very slowly put down her file. "I believe," she began, "that is a question that I must ask you. Did you contribute anything of substance today instead of proposing something ridiculous and impractical? The only purpose of my attendance today was to evaluate the events of the meeting. But what was the purpose of you coming in today? Did you actually do anything useful?"

Haruka felt her inner Tsukishima come out and internally bared her metaphorical fangs, gazing around the room and meeting the resentful stares of each shareholder. "The suggestions that came up today were completely useless. The placement of the hotel will obviously be near Tokyo's tourist attractions, where the most tourist traffic is. And before you thought of adding anything onto the hotel, you should have focused on how the hotel would function and taken into account factors such as services, billing, and accommodations. Please re-evaluate your priorities." And she left, sweeping out of the room.

Imbeciles. They were utter imbeciles. She hated dealing with them.

She burst into her father's office, red-faced from indignance and frustration. "I'm done," she said. "I'm done, so can I leave? Please."

He blinked, startled. "Was it that bad?" he asked, suppressing an amused grin. She scowled at him.

" _Yes_. They're idiots. Can I go?"

He waved her out of the door, taking the file from her hands. "Go, go," he said. "I won't subject you to this torture any longer."

Smiling, Haruka hugged him goodbye and left the building as soon as possible. She breathed in the fresh, unfiltered air, then coughed because Tokyo's air quality was in actuality very horrible. Eyes watering, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. After a few seconds, the other side picked up.

" _Please say you're going to drop by_ ," Konoha's long-suffering voice came. " _He's been impossible since you mentioned the possibility of showing up_."

"Oh, hello Akinori-san," she replied. "Um. Isn't this Keiji-kun's number?"

" _Akaashi has his hands full with Bokuto right now. Please drop by. Please._ "

She eyed the setting sun. "Isn't practice nearly over?"

" _You can still drop by. And maybe walk Bokuto home because Akaashi needs a break. Severely._ "

She considered her choices. She could go to her parents' home and talk with her mother, or she could spend some time with the Fukurodani boys.

"Alright. I'll be there."

Eventually, she arrived at Fukurodani Academy, attracting stares from the students as she hurried towards the gym. Whispers and snatches of conversation began, with words such as 'Akaashi' and 'gala' being thrown around. She sped up.

"Excuse me," someone squeaked. The entire area of the courtyard she was in fell silent, in awe of the brave little first year who had dared speak to Hitawara Haruka. "Are you here for Beautiful-senpai?"

She stared blankly at the first year, then realized who 'Beautiful-senpai' was. "Oh! Oh, no, I'm not. Well, sort of? It's not like—well, I mean—I'm here for the volleyball team," she finished lamely.

The first year's mouth opened into a perfect 'o', and he bowed and scurried away. She watched him leave until he was lost in the student body, then continued on her way, casting an occasional gaze around her to meet the eyes of a student, who almost always averted his or her eyes.

Huh. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be.

Haruka neared the gym, slowing down as she noticed a gaggle of the volleyball players loitering around the doors. She slowed down even more as she saw Bokuto's familiar owlhead hairstyle. And she stopped when he spotted her and barreled towards her with his arms outstretched as if performing a double-sided lariat.

She ducked.

Bokuto made a strangely squeaky noise at the back of his throat as his momentum carried him forward. He ran into a trash can, which was thrown back by the force of his collision. Haruka eyed it nervously, aware of the fact that the trash can could have been her.

She hurried over to the team, avoiding looking at Bokuto's flailing. "Hello," she said. "It's been about a month."

Onaga smiled. "Not for Akaashi-senpai and Bokuto," he enthused. Haruka coughed lightly.

"Right. Not for them."

Cue awkward silence.

Which was, of course, broken by Bokuto, who snuck up noisily behind her and hefted her into the air. "Haruka! You came! You showed up!"

She let out a strangled noise, clutching at his arms (and oh my god, _his arms,_ the muscles) and kicking her legs. Akaashi blinked and jabbed Bokuto in the side, causing him to drop her.

"Ow, Akaashi, that was completely unnecessary," Bokuto whined. Haruka flushed and subtly moved behind Sarukui.

"Bokuto-san, you can't charge at people and expect them to stand still," Akaashi said.

Bokuto pouted in response. Haruka inwardly cooed.

"Anyways," Akaashi continued, standing wearily in front of everyone. "It's nice to see you again, Haruka-san."

She peeked out from behind Sarukui. "Hi again."

"Haruka," Bokuto said, spinning around Sarukui to suddenly stand in front of her, "you need to get your scarf."

"You can keep it," she replied, scooting away very, very slowly. _Distance is key_ , she told herself. _Just because he's physically attractive doesn't mean that I like him. Like Keiji-kun, for instance. Prettiest guy in the world._

"It's yours," he insisted. "You should take it back." He followed after her, effectively herding her away from the very amused group of boys.

"No, no, it's okay," she said. "Really."

"That's not right," he said. "It's yours, so you should take it back. Here!" He grabbed her by the hand. He grabbed her _by the hand_ and began to walk quickly. "Let's go get it!"

The other boys whooped and cheered.

"Good luck, Bokuto!"

"Don't scare her!"

"Keep us updated!"

 _Unbelievable_. They, they… They betrayed her! She shot them a glare over her shoulder, glower intensifying as she saw Akaashi smirking at her.

"Koutarou-kun," she urged, tugging her hand out of his. "I'm serious. It's fine. You can keep it."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, eyes solemn. "If you're giving me the scarf to avoid spending time with me," Bokuto said, "then I don't want it."

She frowned. "That's not why. I like spending time with you. You're good company."

He quirked his lips to the side. "Then why?"

"Because," she burst out, "well, uh—why do you even like me?"

Bokuto held up his hand and began counting off. "You're pretty, first of all," he said bluntly. "You play volleyball and like it a lot. You're also a sore loser like me."

"I am not—"

"Yes, you are." He stuck his tongue out at her. "You like making other people happy. You're kind. You get along with pretty much everyone."

She scowled darkly at nothing in particular, a certain annoying setter by the name of Oikawa Tooru coming to mind. "Not everyone," she muttered.

He continued. "I like your smile and your sense of humor, even if you don't appreciate puns that much. And I think you're amazing." He nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer.

Haruka stared at him, frowning. How could he be so open about everything? Wasn't it embarrassing to say this kind of stuff? And. And the things he said. They were too sweet. Too genuine. "Alright," she conceded softly. "I'll take the scarf back."

She would take the scarf back. They both knew what that meant. Bokuto smiled brightly with a tinge of disappointment. "If you really want to let me keep it, give it back to me when you have an answer."

She nodded, ducking her head. "Sorry," she apologized. "Sorry about… sorry. Sorry I can't give you an answer right now. About. Well. You know."

"Don't worry about it, take your time," he said, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Haruka sighed. An awkward silence ensued. "Do you want to, um, get the scarf now? It's at your house, right?"

Bokuto blinked, then began to laugh nervously. "Actually," he said, opening his bag. Her eyes narrowed. "I have it right here." He pulled the scarf out.

"Koutarou-kun," she said, slightly just _done_ with him. "Are you telling me that you dragged me away from the rest of your team and talked about your feelings when you could have just given me my scarf?"

"Yes? No! I mean, yes, but that's not the reason why."

"Please. Enlighten me."

He wilted a little under her stern glare. "I wanted to go on a date with you," he confessed, holding the scarf closer and looking at her with such hopeful eyes that Haruka found herself at a loss for what to say in reply. She coughed and reached out, taking the scarf from his hands. His face fell. Then, she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, catching his attention.

She took a deep breath. "Just because it's a date doesn't mean it's a relationship." He stared at her for a few moments, registering her words, before beaming and throwing his hands in the air.

"It's okay!" he whooped. "I made progress! What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Actually," Haruka said, tugging her fingers, "I have a flight to catch. In an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…Want to get some ice cream from the convenience store down the street?"

"Okay."

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Unknown**

 **To: Me**

 _Heyyyyy Princess how'd things go with Bokuto?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Kitty Kuroo**

 _How did you get my number? How did you even know about Bokuto's plan? Why didn't you warn me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I WAS CAUGHT OFF-GUARD? I can't do this._

.

 **From: Kitty Kuroo**

 **To: Me**

 _Heh, I have my ways. Like Konoha. For instance._

 _And duh, Bokuto told me. We're best bros. And ofc I wouldn't tell you, that would ruin things for him._

 _You can't do this as in…?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Kitty Kuroo that is dead to me**

 _Ugh. You're the worst._

 _I can't do this as in I don't want him to like me._

.

 **From: Kitty Kuroo that is dead to me**

 **To: Me**

 _Because…?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Kitty Kuroo that is dead to me**

 _Because I don't want it._

.

 **From: Kitty Kuroo that is dead to me**

 **To: Me**

 _Wow, what a great reason._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Kitty Kuroo forever dead**

 _Shush._

.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Friday, May 10_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Hinata Shouyou**

 **To: Me**

 _Ruka-san, Ruka-san, are you coming in today? You were doing something for your company, right? Did you solve everything? Is it fun?_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Hinata Shouyou**

 _Yup, I'm back. And yeah, I had to oversee a few things. I guess I solved some problems, but I don't do diplomatic solutions. I do aggressive negotiations. It's not that fun…_

 _Pay attention to class. What if Tobio-kun beats you in grades?_

.

 **From: Hinata Shouyou**

 **To: Me**

 _Wah! I won't let him!_

.

-O-O-O-O-

Her phone rang. She blinked. She picked up.

"Hello?"

A pause as the person on the other end greeted her.

"Oh, hi! I've been doing well, what about you?"

Listening as they replied, their tone self-deprecating yet confident at the same time, their voice lilting up in a question at the end.

"Yeah, he seems to be having fun. What about you? When will you visit?"

A brief moment of silence on her end as she listened.

"Alright. Well, I'll speak to you again. Thanks for calling."

Another reply.

"Okay. Bye, Akiteru-nii."

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Well, here was the next chapter. And yay, Akiteru makes his first appearance, even if it's just as a caller.

So, I got some reviews about pairings, and while BokuRuka has a lot of support, TsukiRuka actually has a surprising amount of shippers… Which got me thinking: I wrote that New Year's Special on BokuRuka, right? So would people like it if I wrote a TsukiRuka piece? Eh, just a thought. I don't know if I'll go through with it.

 **Ships that people ship, just as a fun facts thing (listed in order of popularity)** :

BokuRuka (mwahaha)

TsukiRuka (heh)

YamaRuka (understandable)

SugaRuka (again, understandable)

KuroRuka (they'd rule the world)

OiRuka (um. I guess the tension makes it shippable?)

AkaRuka (yes, bonding as setters that deal with Bokuto, I can so get behind that)

YachiRuka (even though Yachi isn't even in the story yet, haha. But YES)

In other news: I have finals next week. Ugh. And here I am, updating my fic. Don't be like me, kiddies. You'll end up regretting your lack of sleep.

See you next time!


	14. Part 1: Chapter 9

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 9

-O-O-O-O-

 _Saturday, May 18_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **Kuroo Tetsurou**

 _[user has sent an attachment]_

 _Look, it's you guys._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **Kuroo Tetsurou**

 _I'm assuming that I'm the fairy on top of the cat's head? Shouldn't I be a crow?_

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me, Bokuto Koutarou,** ** _and_** **unknown**

 _Silly Princess, don't you know that Bokuto thinks you're a fairy?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Kuroo, shut up!_

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _I didn't say anything._

 _Because I texted it. Heh._

.

 **From: Unknown**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Kuro, why am I a part of this?_

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Just go with it Kenma. I'm trying to embarrass Bokuto._

.

 **From: Kenma (?)**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Leave me out of it._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Kenma! Heyyyy!_

 _And Haruka, are you there?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Haruka?_

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _You scared her off._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **two others**

 _It's too early for this. GOODBYE._

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka stared down at the box on her doorstep. _Mairagarinmasu_ , it said. _Soar_.

Her trampoline was here.

Thrumming with anticipation, she tore off the tape and opened the box. Then, she halted, intimidated by the metal poles and bars and flaps of canvas and nets. Sure, she could probably figure out how to assemble it on her own, but it would probably collapse due to her lack of strength. Since, you know, she gave up volleyball two years ago and hadn't gotten her physical strength back yet.

Pulling out her phone, she pondered who to call for help. Then, she smiled.

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi,** ** _and_** **Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

 _SOS: need help assembling a trampoline. Watch out for the stray cat on my mailbox._

.

 **From: Sawamura Daichi**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _I'll be there in about twenty seconds_.

.

 **From: Azumane Asahi**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _A trampoline? Why do you have a trampoline?_

.

 **From: Sawamura Daichi**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Just hurry over, idiot._

.

 **From: Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _I'm bringing the rest of the team._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Sawamura Daichi** ** _and_** **two others**

 _NO._

.

 **From: Sawamura Daichi**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _TANAKA DON'T YOU DARE_

.

 **From: Azumane Asahi**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Don't make Daichi angry!_

.

 **From: Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _Too late. I already told everyone._

.

She heard a hiss and turned around to see the stray cat hissing at Daichi, who sighed. "Your day just got more complicated," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Haruka grimaced. "We might not end up getting the trampoline put together."

"Speaking of," he said, "why do you have a trampoline in the first place?"

"It's a present from my dad."

"Ah. Okay." He stepped over to the box and peered at its contents. "Is there an instruction manual anywhere?"

"Yeah," she said, digging around. "Here. We should separate the poles into piles depending on function, like it's labeled in the manual."

While they were putting the poles labeled A into the A pile, and so on, Sugawara showed up with Ennoshita and Narita in tow, prompting the cat to hiss again. "Hello," he greeted cheerily, waving at her and Daichi. "Tanaka texted Nishinoya who texted Ennoshita who texted me. Why do you have a trampoline?"

"Hi," Haruka said drily. "My dad gave it to me."

Sugawara hummed. "Okay." The three newcomers joined in sorting the parts.

Next, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima showed up. "I'm not going to do anything," Tsukishima droned. "Don't expect me to exert effort." Haruka huffed, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"I know by now to expect less from you."

"That's right!" Hinata shouted, appearing out of nowhere with Kageyama's wrist in his clutches. "Tsukishima has no passion!"

"Shouyou, that's not nice," a new voice said. Haruka turned to see Nishinoya with Tanaka, Asahi, and Kinoshita. The entire team was here, besides Kiyoko and the adults. "I'm sure that deep, deep, deeeeeeeep down, Tsukishima cares about something. Ruka-san, why do you have a trampoline?"

"For the last time," she said, "my dad gave it to me as a present."

"Imagine how high Hinata will be able jump with it."

"Oooh, if it's big enough maybe all of us can go on it. It's a pretty big box."

"Hey, hey, what's the max weight?"

"Ummm… it says 1000 kg."

"So, like, all of the team except for one person."

"Yes."

"Well, that's if you consider everyone to be about 80 kilograms. Which everyone isn't."

"What if we hold a sleepover on it? Just bring a bunch of blankets and pillows out on it since it's summer and not worry about catching a cold."

"Dumbass, there are mosquitoes."

"Then we spray mosquito repellant."

"Um, maybe we should start putting it togeth—oh, wait, the captain already started with Ruka-san."

"We should help."

"…Nah, they look like they've got it covered."

At this, Daichi looked up and glared at the offender, Kinoshita, who whitened. "Everyone who doesn't help," he threatened, "will have to run thirty more suicide runs during practice tomorrow." They all bustled to help.

In the ensuing chaos—"Kageyama, watch this!" "Hinata, no, don't!"—Haruka slipped into the house and procured drinks for everyone. Emi barked, pitter-pattering her front feet and wagging her tail. Haruka smiled and let her out.

Emi pranced around the boys, weaving between the maze of bodies. Then, when she was by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, her head perked up. Haruka frowned and followed her stare, which was on the cat on her mailbox. "Oh, no," she began, but Emi was already running for the cat.

The cat yowled and leapt off the mailbox, streaking around the yard and upending Tanaka, who dropped his pile of metal poles on his foot. He let out a muffled curse, but Haruka could care less, because she was chasing Emi. "Emi! Come!"

Emi didn't stop. Hinata shouted and began to chase after her too, but even he couldn't stop her. Emi chased the cat towards the street.

And then.

And then a car turned onto the street.

 _No_.

Haruka ran, desperation pumping in her veins. Emi would be okay, she _knew_ that, because Emi had been trained to stop at the sidewalk, but that stupid cat hadn't because it was a stray and the car wasn't stopping and the cat was still running into the street and it was two years over again, but she wouldn't let it be, she _couldn't_ , not again, not another life, not another car—

"Haruka!"

She distinctly heard Tsukishima shout her name, but she made her decision and dove.

And the world fragmented.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Sunday, May 19_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Good morning!_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _It's been several hours… playing hard to get, huh?_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Hey, you okay? You haven't responded all day… maybe you're busy._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Okay. I'm actually worried now. It's been over 15 hours._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Haruka?_

.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Monday, May 20_

-O-O-O-O-

Everything was numb.

She pried open her eyes, blinking blankly at the white ceiling over her. A faint beeping pervaded the silence. A smell. A too-clean smell. Overly purified. A dry mouth, stiff joints. Disoriented, disjointed thoughts began to filter their way into her mind.

 _White._

 _Bright._

 _Company?_

 _No._

 _Hospital._

 _Why?_

The last time she'd been in a hospital room, it had been because of Kogane. And a car. There had been a car involved, hadn't there? Where had she been before this? There was definitely a car involved.

Then it hit her.

She surged up, heart palpitating in a frenzy. Distantly, she registered the beeping increasing in speed, but it didn't matter. Her attempt at sitting up resulted in a gasp of pain as she curled up on her side, headlights flashing behind closed eyelids and an image of Kogane superimposed over the cat—

The cat. Was it, was it okay?

Someone hurried into the room, gentle hands coaxing her to unfold and relax. She squinted up at them, registering golden hair shining in the harsh fluorescent lights and a flowery perfume that she normally dreaded.

"The cat. Where's the cat?" she attempted to say, face contorting as her voice forced itself out of her throat like wood in sandpaper.

"It's fine," the person said, stroking her hair. "Just scared. It won't let anyone come near it, so the veterinarian put it in a carrier."

Haruka coughed, looking up and recognizing verdant eyes. "Mama," she whispered. Then, again, louder, "Mama."

"Oh, sweetie," her mother said, "you had everyone so worried. I couldn't sleep."

Haruka stiffened, leaning away from her mother's touch. She averted her eyes, and her mother stopped petting her hair. "The cat. Let me see the cat."

"Haruka—"

"I want you to leave."

A stunned silence. Then, hostility. She could feel it radiating off of her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you for worrying about me," Haruka began slowly, "but the fact that it takes a car accident for you to care is upsetting. Especially since it's another form of comparison between me and Kogane. Please leave."

"I always cared," her mother nearly shouted, standing up and sending the chair she was sitting in clattering to the ground. Her shoulders heaved with barely restrained anger, but Haruka didn't look up.

Several seconds of silence passed.

Then, her mother spoke again, whispering. "I always cared."

"Well, you did a fine job of showing it," Haruka croaked bitterly. "Imposing restrictions and unrealistic expectations of perfection since birth, flaunting your wealth through me."

"Because—"

"Yeah, I get it. Because you cared. Because you never had the opportunities I did when you were younger because your family was a part of the staff in Kei's mom's household. _I get it_. You had your reasons. But that doesn't justify your actions."

The door clicked open and a nurse walked in. Haruka didn't look up from her clasped hands, and her mother didn't make any move to leave.

Then. "You'll thank me later," her mother said. Haruka looked up when she heard the sad note in her tone. She saw her mother pick up the chair, quietly greet the nurse, and exit.

And suddenly, the pain and exhaustion set in. "We'll sit you up," the nurse said. She pressed a button and the top half of the bed began to angle itself up. "I'm Nurse Naranaka Aiko. Do you know who you are?"

Haruka cleared her throat again. Naranaka handed her a glass of water, which she drank before attempting to speak again. "Hitawara Haruka. Sixteen. I was hit by a car while trying to save a cat. Can I see it?"

"Your friend, the tall one with blonde hair, is holding it outside. Well, the carrier, because it seems to hate everyone. You can see it later. What's your friend's name?"

"Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

The nurse checked the dilation of her pupils, shining a light in them. "You seem fine. Do you know your injuries yet?" Haruka shook her head. "One fractured collarbone, a ruptured wrist, dislocated shoulder, and loss of a patch of skin on your leg. Both layers of skin, gone. And some scratches on your face. You were lucky."

Oh dear.

"How long will I have to stay in the hospital?"

"We're thinking about a day for you to get your prescription of painkillers. Otherwise, you just need to check in for the next two months or so. Today is May 20th, in case you needed to know."

Thank god, thank god, she wouldn't have to miss the Interhigh preliminaries.

"Thank you," she told Naranaka. Naranaka nodded.

"I'll tell your friend to come in with the cat." She left, speaking to someone in the hallway. Tsukishima appeared in the doorway, pivoting around her and shouldering his way into the room. He stopped when he met Haruka's eyes.

Haruka didn't know what to say. He looked like he hadn't slept in 24 hours. His hair was uncombed, glasses smudged, eyes lined red with purple bags. Clothes wrinkled, skin paler than usual, and expression so, so minutely relieved.

She smiled. "Hi, Kei."

He didn't say anything. He set down the carrier (that the cat was scratching at), walked over to her, and collapsed against her.

His full weight fell on her as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. "Kei?" she asked. "Kei, it's okay. I'm okay." He didn't respond and squeezed tighter, making her wince. But her smile softened into something genuine, and she reached up a hand to stroke the hair at the back of his neck, the way it always calmed him. "Sorry," she apologized. "Sorry for scaring you." She leaned back against him, feeling him shake and take shuddering breaths.

They stayed like that for a while, her murmuring to him and him nuzzling deeper into her hair, as if pressing himself against her would keep her from getting hurt again. He let go only when there was a knock on the door, taking a deep breath and pulling away to sit on the chair and rest the carrier in his lap.

Yamaguchi entered carrying several shopping bags full of what looked like food. "I heard Haruka was awake," he said, smiling. "What a relief that you're okay." He dropped the bags on the bed and squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks, Tadashi," she replied, squeezing him back as tightly as she dared with her injuries-. "What kind of food is that?"

"Meat, cheese, potato, and curry imagawayaki, teriyaki and pork bentos, yakisoba, and cake slices. Basically, your favorite street foods."

She opened a container and inhaled the savory smell that wafted out. "Tadashi, you're a godsend."

"Thanks. I try."

The three of them sat on or around the bed, opening containers and swapping food. At one point, Tsukishima left to get drinks and came back with banana milk.

Wow, they were really spoiling her today.

"So, how's the team been?" Haruka asked, tearing the imagawayaki in half.

"I don't know," Tsukishima said. "I haven't gone to practice since you landed yourself in the hospital."

"Me neither," Yamaguchi added. "We said we'd keep them posted. Which we should probably do right now." He tapped away at his phone, which suddenly buzzed. "Oh. They're calling."

He accepted the call, and the three of them were blasted with a cacophony of voices.

"Ruka-san!"

"Are you okay?"

"Is Tsukishima taking care of you properly?"

"Stupid, Yamaguchi will make sure of that."

"When will you be released?"

"We finished your trampoline."

"Please do something about that cat."

"Ruka-san! Ruka-san! Ruka-san!"

"Is she even there?"

Haruka began to laugh. Karasuno stopped talking, but she kept laughing until she was gasping and crying from the laughter and subsequent pain in her collarbone. "I'm fine," she said, wiping away a tear while smiling broadly. "I'll be back by Tuesday. And the cat... um. Well. We need to see about that."

Then, Yamaguchi opened the pet carrier.

A ball of black fur streaked out of it, launching itself into Haruka's lap and purring. She froze, afraid to disrupt the sudden acceptance and affection that it was giving her.

"It likes her," Tsukishima intoned flatly. "It actually likes her."

The phone exploded into noise again, until a clear voice cut through.

"Well, Ruka-chan saved its life," Sugawara reasoned. "That would probably make it like her. Whatever it is, recover well, Ruka-chan. We'll return to practice now."

The voices began to protest but were cut off as Sugawara hung up the phone.

They sat, silently overwhelmed. Then, Yamaguchi snickered.

That prompted Haruka to start giggling and Tsukishima to roll his eyes (but the corner of his lip lifted, and both Haruka and Yamaguchi knew that he liked the team enough to stay with the club). The cat rubbed its head against her stomach.

And it was happy. The aftermath of a car accident. It wasn't necessarily bad.

So she kept smiling.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Tuesday, May 21_

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _I'm okay. I was in the hospital because of a car accident, but I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you guys._

 _I also got a black cat. His name is Kuroo_.

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _Your address. We're visiting._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _No. No. It's a school night. No._

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _You were hit by a car. You named a cat after me. We're visiting. And Kenma wants to see your little Chibisuke again_.

.

 **From: Kenma (?)**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _Cat._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _Keiji-kun. Stop them._

.

 **From: Akaashi Keiji**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **eight others**

 _I'm agreeing with them on this one. We're visiting._

.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka held up Kuroo the cat, face to face. He batted at her bangs.

"Your namesake is coming over. But I call him Kitty, even though you're the actual cat." He meowed. "Be nice to my friends." Another meow. "No, acting cute won't do anything." A hiss. "Don't sass me."

Kuroo the cat squirmed out of her hands, turning up his tail at her. She quirked an eyebrow as he swiped a paw across Emi's nose before leaving the living room. Emi jolted and pressed her ears against her head, whimpering and slinking over to Haruka.

"Get along," Haruka told her. "He's staying with us."

Another whine.

"Oh, grow up, you big baby."

The door clicked open, a key turning in the lock. Daichi entered, looking harried. She'd given him a key because, as Yamaguchi said, she got "into too much trouble so you should check on her occasionally, Captain, and she won't be able to do much until she's completely recovered, so it would be great if you could help out a little".

She blinked at his expression. "Is everything okay, Daichi-san?"

He pressed his lips together and moved aside to reveal a grinning Bokuto and Kuroo the person. Akaashi was behind them, sighing and holding a package. "You need to choose better friends," Daichi berated. "They're tiresome. You're recovering. I'm limiting this visit to two hours."

"That's a waste of their time," Haruka said, cutting Bokuto off before he even opened his mouth to protest. "Tokyo is far from Miyagi. I'll be fine. Really."

He looked dubious. "Well, if you say so. Call me if you need anything." Then, he left, shooting one last glare at Bokuto, a false smile at Kuroo, and a nod at Akaashi.

Kuroo whistled. "Sawamura acts like an overprotective boyfriend."

"I think you mean dad, or brother," Haruka sighed, motioning for them to come in and close the door. Then, she noticed a missing person. Or persons. People. "Where's, um, is his name Kenma? Where is he? And the rest of Fukurodani?"

"Kenma went to find your Chibi-chan," Bokuto explained, plopping down on the couch next to her. "So Konoha and Sarukui went with him. Because he needs babysitters, otherwise he gets lost and just sits somewhere and plays games. And the rest of the team didn't come."

Emi trotted over, avoiding Kuroo, the person, as if he were the cat. She approached Akaashi instead, wagging her tail furiously. And Haruka saw a sight that she'd never forget.

Akaashi, smiling happily, his eyes creasing as he pet Emi, who licked his cheek.

Bokuto and Kuroo ceased all motion, staring as well. "I'm not dreaming, right?" Haruka whispered to them. "This is actually happening. We've been blessed with this sight."

Kuroo nodded. "Yeahuhhrrm," he affirmed, trailing off. Bokuto made a sound of awe.

Akaashi glanced up at them. "Do I want to know?"

"No," Haruka, Kuroo, and Bokuto said. "You don't."

He hummed and walked over to the armchair, sinking into it. Kuroo scratched his cheek. "Where's the cat?"

Haruka waved her hand. "Around somewhere. Upstairs? Be careful, he hates everyone but me."

Kuroo scoffed. "He'll love me. I mean, he's essentially me." He trudged off upstairs.

"I doubt it," Akaashi muttered, scratching Emi's head, which was now resting in his lap. He placed the package he was holding on the table. "We brought something for you. A care package, if you will." He pushed it over to her.

She smiled, touched, and reached out for it. Then, she immediately retracted her hand, grimacing from the pains it sent up her arms. Because, of course she had to break her collarbone on the left side but fracture her wrist on the right. Her arms and hands were useless.

"Here." Bokuto plucked it off the table and placed it between them on the couch. He turned so that he was sitting facing her. "I'll unwrap it for you!" He tore the wrapping off, making Haruka wince because it was pretty and she wanted to use it again.

It was a basket. A basket full of goodies.

"This is what I got you!" Bokuto pulled out a fluffy blanket and draped it over her shoulders. "It's super soft, right?"

"Yeah," Haruka said, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Thanks. But there's an owl plushie. You weren't the one that got that for me?"

"Nope," Bokuto replied, popping the 'p'. "It was Akaashi."

She stared at Akaashi, feeling as if she'd been disillusioned. Strike that, she _was_ disillusioned. "You? _You_ got me something owl-related?"

"Yeah! In fact, it was actually Akaashi that got me interested in owl stuff," Bokuto cheered.

"Oh my god," Haruka breathed. " _You're_ the source. You're just as, if not more, obsessed as him."

Akaashi cleared his throat and glanced away. "Owls are cool."

"Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Dude!" Kuroo yelped, rushing into the room and holding Kuroo the cat away from his face by the scruff of his neck. "Your cat is crazy!"

Kuroo the cat managed to squirm free and drop to the ground. He jumped and landed in Haruka's lap, making her wince again as the skin (or lack of) on her leg pulled. He groomed himself, oblivious to Kuroo the person's jaw dropping and a look of offense crossing his face.

"Oh, he doesn't mean that, sweetie," Haruka crooned to Kuroo the cat. "He's just jealous that you're the better Kuroo."

"Excuse _me_ , he's the copycat."

The room lapsed into silence as they took in what he said. Pun and all.

Finally, Haruka mustered enough strength to speak again. "Just leave," she said, indicating towards the door with her head. "Go. Don't come back."

"I didn't mean it."

"Nah, she's right, it was pretty bad," Bokuto mused, attempting to pet Kuroo the cat. Kuroo the cat hissed at him, so Bokuto retracted his hand.

"Like you can speak, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, watching everything with a weary look in his eyes, as per usual.

"What?! Don't you mean, like _you_ can speak? You taught me everything about owls and puns!"

He refused to answer. Haruka watched, amused, as Kuroo attempted to defend himself and Bokuto began to shoot off owl puns, Akaashi quietly smiling at some of them.

It was nice, having friends over for the sole purpose of keeping her company while she recovered. But… "Are you sure you're fine with having come to Miyagi? It's a school night, not to mention impractical."

"Practicality is overrated," Kuroo the person said, finally sitting on the loveseat and draping himself over it. "Besides, you're our friend and you got hurt." Hurt. An apt word for describing how she was. Hurt. Hurting. Always hurting. She looked down at her hands, which Kuroo the cat was kneading, rumbling with purrs.

"You would visit us if we got hurt, wouldn't you?" Bokuto blinked at her with big eyes, leaning closer. "So you can't say anything about us visiting!"

"Anyways," Akaashi cut in. "I bought the owl plushie for you. The herbal supplements are from the rest of the team, because they costed more than one person could afford. And Kuroo—"

"—Brought my own wonderful self as a present," Kuroo interrupted. Haruka stared at him, then began giggling. "What? I'm serious. I make a perfectly good present," he protested.

"No, he doesn't," Bokuto whispered to Haruka, making her laugh more.

"Better than _you_ , Bo."

"Nuh uh, I'm the best present there is."

Haruka hummed, trying to restrain her laughter. "I think Keiji-kun beats both of you."

"What."

"What?!"

Akaashi smirked at both of them. He gave Haruka a fist bump, which she gladly reciprocated (even though it hurt her arm to lift it).

"The same goes for you," he replied. Haruka pretended to blush.

"Oh, stop it, you."

"Right. So," Kuroo said, butting in and clearing his throat. "I actually did get you a present." From the basket, he produced a notebook and pen. "A diary. Or journal. Whatever you want to call it."

"Um." Haruka stared. "Thanks…?"

"See." He opened it. "It's an emotions diary, where you rate your happiness level of each day from one to ten and elaborate. You write the day number here," he pointed to a small box, "and when you reach three hundred and sixty-five days, you look back and see how you progressed. Then, you make a resolution for the next three hundred and sixty-five days and it continues."

She took it, feeling extremely choked up. Because he knew, from having met her just once, that she needed something like this. He knew she was hurting. He knew that she would hurt more. And, she suspected, he knew that really, she was using their visit as a distraction from dealing with the emotional trauma of the accident. "Thanks, Kitty," she whispered.

Kuroo smiled. "No problem, Princess."

-O-O-O-O-

 _DAY 1_

 _Happiness: 10_

 _I have the greatest friends._

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Look at me, updating when I have finals in two days.

I know this chapter seems to be mainly fluff, but the car accident will actually play a huge role. The arc isn't over. Characters have yet to be developed and introduced. Angst has yet to make a lasting appearance. The aftermath of the accident has yet to be explored.

So brace yourselves. Mwahahaha.

See you next time!


	15. Returning Special Chapter

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I don't own _Haikyuu!_

-O-O-O-O-

 ** _The I'M BACK Special: Soulmate AU_** (for angsty TsukiRuka and lovely KuroRuka purposes bc y'all are pulling hard for these ships. Among others.)

In which Haruka never meets anyone from Fukurodani.

-O-O-O-O-

They say that when you touch the person you're destined to be with, someone whose soul is in harmony with yours, their skin will reflect the colors of your soul. They say that the colors appear like watercolor, in different patterns and splatters unique to each person.

They say that it's a nearly foolproof system, that you can meet your soulmate at any age, at any time. They say that of course, there are the usual meetings in which one realizes as soon as they meet their fated one. There are the meetings in which they don't realize until hours, days, even weeks later. There are the meetings in which they meet once and never again. Sometimes, there aren't meetings.

And sometimes, there are meetings in which one person leaves the colors of their soul on another, but the other doesn't.

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima remembers first learning about soulmates when he was about four years old. His father had brushed his hand against his mother's cheek before going to work, leaving a web of warm brown and red spirals across the left side of her face. Kei had clambered into his mother's lap, reaching up to touch her face, wanting to create the same spirals.

His mother had laughed, telling him that only his father could ever create art on her skin. "You'll be able to someday," she had said when he'd furrowed his brows, worried. "When you find someone you want to protect and cherish beyond anything else in the world."

At his continuing confusion, she'd added, "You'll be able to create soulmarks when you find your soulmate."

-O-O-O-O-

After that, he learns all he can about soulbonds. He pesters his parents about them. He asks his brother if he met his yet. He observes other people's marks as they go about their days.

And one year later, when he is five, Tsukishima learns the colors of his soul.

It happens when his mother brings him with her to greet an old friend who moved into the area. "This is Kei," she tells her friend, who carries herself with an air of glamour and sleek intelligence. Tsukishima marvels at her hair, more golden than his own, when he notices a small shape peek out from behind the beautiful woman.

"This is Haruka," the beautiful woman says. "Say hi to Kei, Haruka."

The small shape emerges, and Tsukishima is taken aback when he sees a girl whose eyes are springtime. His stomach curls warmly, and under the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks, he thinks, _Is she…?_

But nothing is confirmed until when they are playing, when he reaches out and hands one of his dinosaur figurines to her and he accidentally brushes the side of her arm. Her skin fades into a splash of deep blue and rich bronze, and his breath catches, because _his soulmate, the one he was made for, born for, is right in front of him_.

He looks up excitedly, smiling brightly. She smiles back tentatively, eyes unsure, and she hands him back his dinosaur, fingers meeting his.

But nothing happens.

Tsukishima stares, confused, at his hands. Why weren't they bursting into color? Why were his fingers the exact same? He chances a look at her arm, and the soulmarks he left are already disappearing, fading like an old bruise. Haruka doesn't seem to notice them, humming to herself as she plays.

And that's when Tsukishima knows that something is wrong.

-O-O-O-O-

There are instances, they say, when souls don't match up perfectly. When it takes some time for one soulmate to color the other. Some people have multiple soulmates, they say. Some have soulmates of the same gender. Just wait, they say. Because Haruka is bound to paint him in return.

So he waits, careful not to touch her or mention anything about soulmarks, but always letting her touch him. Half of the thing about soulmarks is the intent, after all. Of who is touching whom, and whom is letting who. So it's okay to let her touch him, because he won't color her.

He's certain he loves her, as young as he is. The warmth balls up in this stomach whenever he sees her, and the surge of lightness in his heart spreads throughout his entire body until he feels like he's walking on air.

He wants her to feel like this too, whenever she sees him.

-O-O-O-O-

The older they get, the harder it is to wait. Because by now, shouldn't his skin be speckled with the colors of her soul? But it's not, and he is as careful as ever about touching. Even though it's hard sometimes to withhold his hands, because he wants to see the splashes of navy and smears of bronze across her skin again.

There are times when he gives in and hugs her, like when her face is paler than usual after a study session with her mother, or when she gets back from some high class function in Tokyo. But he's careful. Cautious. Vigilant of the layers of cloth between their skin, keeping them from truly touching.

Then her brother passes away, and Tsukishima's mother pulls him aside to remind him that even though they're all sad and grief-stricken, he has to remember and _be careful_. Because the stress of having a soulmate that Haruka can't color would be too much on top of her recent loss.

 _I'm sad too!_ He wants to shout. _I have to deal with being half of an incomplete pair! Why do I have to be careful when I'm stressed and sad too?_ But he doesn't shout it. Because Haruka is his soulmate, which means that she is his to protect.

So he protects her from himself.

-O-O-O-O-

Sometimes, there are moments when he has doubts. Moments when he thinks that while he's her soulmate, she's not his. He confides these thoughts to Yamaguchi, whose eyes are always quick to see how Tsukishima avoids contact with Haruka. He says these doubts in the middle of the night, when they're both in his room and staring up at the dark ceiling, unable to sleep while a storm rages outside.

Yamaguchi never says anything in return. How could he, when he doesn't know what it's like to see his soul scattered across another's skin and think, _mine_? How could he, when he doesn't know how it feels to see the one he's meant to be with and be unable to hide her, shelter her in his arms to shield her from the things that make the bags under her eyes bigger? But he listens, which takes the burden off of Tsukishima's chest at times, relieving him because at least he's not struggling on his own.

He begins high school and joins a volleyball club, and suddenly, his state of lacking someone who colors him hits him full force in the face. Because around him, his peers are meeting their soulmates, spending time with their soulmates, talking about soulmates. Everything is about soulmates. The girls in his class titter about what their souls look like, what their soulmate's colors must be, who already has soulmates and who just met theirs.

Like the captain and Sugawara-san, who have colored each other since their first year. Daichi leaves calypso vines and sky blue branches snaking across Sugawara-san's arms, and Sugawara-san's touches spark Daichi's face into the white of rainfalls and orange of sunsets.

Or even like the idiot Kageyama and even bigger idiot Hinata, whose first touches and coloring occurred in front of the entire team, leaving them gaping like the imbeciles they are. Because they shouldn't be surprised, since they met before, right? Even if they didn't touch, because Tsukishima had known before he'd ever touched Haruka.

And Tsukishima finds that he can't confide anymore in Yamaguchi when one day, Kageyama bumps into him and leaves the same pattern of ripples and mist that he leaves on Hinata, and Yamaguchi is suddenly tugged into a three-way hugfest initiated by Hinata.

But he tells himself that it's okay. That he'll wait for Haruka. That it doesn't even hurt that much whenever he sees her. That it's actually great, because now that she's an assistant coach for Karasuno, he sees her daily.

He tells himself that it's only a matter of time.

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima wakes up on the morning of the practice match with Nekoma with a bad feeling in his stomach. He can't place a specific reason why on it, and he chalks it up to overexposure to the idiocy of Hinata and Kageyama, whom Yamaguchi has somehow managed to tolerate.

He ignores the trepidation as the team rides the bus, and as usual, avoids touching Haruka, who is strangely lively today. They unload off the bus and head towards the sports center, where Nekoma waits. And they line up for greetings.

Nekoma's captain, a ridiculously tall player with equally ridiculous hair, shakes Daichi-san's hand, saying something that makes him laugh. Then, Daichi beckons Haruka over, which piques Tsukishima's interest.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," Nekoma's captain says, offering his hand. "Captain and middle blocker."

"Hitawara Haruka," she replies, grasping his hand. "Assistant coach."

And when their hands separate, the dread that Tsukishima had felt that morning rushes through his veins, prickling him with ice and lumping a heavy ball in his stomach.

Because they're colored.

Everyone is silent, surprised, as Kuroo and Haruka stare stunned at their hands. Then, Daichi claps, which prompts everyone on both teams to congregate and congratulate them on finding their soulmates. Everyone except Tsukishima, who turns away and heads into the gym.

He hears Yamaguchi call his name (from beside Hinata and Kageyama, _of-fucking-course_ ), but he ignores him, he ignores everyone and everything and strides into the sports center, blood rushing in his ears and errant thoughts of _I knew it I fucking knew it how could I have not known I wouldn't be colored by her_ running through his head.

He closes his eyes, but the sight is still there. Haruka, mouth slightly open as she gazes down at the sweeps of amber and mahogany and sunlight at noon on her palm. Kuroo, eyes wide with surprise at the petals of delicate white gold, the shimmering pink like the iridescence of a bubble, the pale green of her eyes flowering on his hand.

Tsukishima doesn't know if what's worse: that someone else's soul colors were on her or that her colors were on someone else. Both are equally bad. Both make him feel like he's punched in the stomach, like he's been moved aside to make room for this new person in her life. And of course their soul colors are special and out of the ordinary.

"Tsukishima?"

He turns to see, of all people, Nishinoya standing there, brow furrowed with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says gruffly, turning back around to school his features into something more neutral. Something more blank. "I just had to go to the bathroom."

Nishinoya makes a noncommittal sound and sets down his bag, starting his stretches. "I wish…" he begins, wistful and uncharacteristically soft. "Sometimes, I wish I knew who my soulmate is."

"You shouldn't," Tsukishima says abruptly, walking over to the bench to set his things down. "Because you might regret knowing who your soulmate should be."

Nishinoya sends him a confused look and strong vibes of _huh_ , but he says nothing in return.

They finish their stretches.

-O-O-O-O-

He comes to terms with it.

It takes time. When the practice match is over, Haruka bounds over to Kuroo, who catches her as she barrels into him. Their colors paint the other, and Tsukishima has to turn away before the pit in his stomach grows.

 _But_ , his mind supplies, _it might be a fluke. What if you colored Kuroo too? What if her soul was just waiting for him first?_

So he heads over to them, clearing his throat and awkwardly presenting his hand to Kuroo. "Congratulations," he says. "I didn't get a chance to say it before." Kuroo takes his hand, grinning in a sly manner that Tsukishima has come to associate with him over the duration of the match.

"Thanks," he replies. "I'll take the congratulations for both the soulmatching and for winning the practice match." Tsukishima can't keep his hand from spasming and wrenches it away, glaring at Kuroo's amused face. He glances at his hands, and the ice in his veins grows numbing when he sees that there's nothing there.

"Don't tease," Haruka cuts in. "Kur—Tetsurou-san, this is Kei, my childhood friend, along with Tadashi. Kei, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my soulmate."

"I gathered," Tsukishima says as drily as possible, nonchalant and as aloof as always. ( _Keep it up for now and punch things later,_ he tells himself.) "Treat her well."

Kuroo's smirk softens into a smile, and he looks at Haruka with such tenderness and wonder that Tsukishima wants to cry. "Of course."

But later, when he's home and Haruka is over and his family is all clamoring at the nearly faded soulmarks on her arms and cheek and hands, he sees the happiness in her eyes and thinks that he can be okay with it, even if every mention and reminder of how Haruka is out of his reach sends grief stabbing through his chest.

Because she's happy.

And that's all that matters.

-O-O-O-O-

He deals with it reasonably well.

Whenever Haruka gushes about Kuroo—"He called me Princess, Kei. What a dork. His jokes are so bad but he's so sincere and considerate and look at the emojis he uses when he texts me"—Tsukishima is ready with a comment that usually has her rolling her eyes with a fond smile and smacking him on the shoulder. His performance on the team hasn't been affected (he refuses to let, wary of drawing attention), and no one notices anything amiss.

Except for Yamaguchi, who tries to talk with him.

"It's okay," Tsukshima says, tone allowing for no further discussion.

"But Tsukki—"

"I said that _it's okay_."

Yamaguchi stops trying to bring it up after that.

The Interhigh goes just as he expected, with a loss to Aobajousai bringing everyone down. But that doesn't stop Karasuno for long (which is also as expected), and soon, they're packing for a trip to Tokyo for a training camp that has Haruka bouncing with barely restrained joy.

"You can always fly down in the jet," Tsukishima comments, throwing his iPod into his overnight bag. (It's had more songs added in the past months, songs that soothe and calm him.)

Haruka smiles. "I know, but I don't think I would be any less excited if I did."

When they arrive, and Tsukishima sees Kuroo waiting—naturally—he feels as if he's been hit in the gut again. But he smashes down the feeling and unboards the bus, slipping on his headphones to ignore the marveling and slightly shy tones that Haruka's voice has slipped into. Then, he stops, because Yachi tugs on his arm to give him his water bottle, which he left on the bus.

He wants to hate Kuroo. He almost does, when he stumbles onto him and Haruka in one of the courtyards, talking in hushed voices. They don't see him, and he watches as she traces lines on Kuroo's wrist, laughing breathlessly as she wonders at the soft wash of green and pink and silver that blossom under her hands. He watches as Kuroo smiles and smooths a thumb over her cheek, which trails warm arches of dark red and gold. He watches as Kuroo leans in for a moment, and when he leans away, Tsukishima sees that Haruka's lips are stained with amber and rust.

He leaves.

Later, though, Kuroo is calling him in to the third gymnasium for _blocking_ , as if he wants to actually care about volleyball, and the captain and setter from Fukurodani, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san, are with him. And although Tsukishima really does not want to deal with Kuroo, especially after the memory of the courtyard, Kuroo provokes him into being rash and proving himself as a volleyball player.

He learns a lot during these sessions. He learns that Kuroo Tetsurou is thoughtful, smart, and annoyingly good at teaching. He learns that Kuroo Tetsurou is a nerd who wants to make his coach's dreams of that stupid Battle of the Trash heap come true. He learns that Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou are insufferable together. He learns that Bokuto imparts heavily impactful lessons on not just volleyball, but also life.

(He also learns that Akaashi Keiji is a conniving bastard with a shit-eating grin, but also long-suffering and _sane_.)

Surprising things happen during these sessions. Such as actually learning things. Or Lev and Hinata bursting in. Or Bokuto taking Akaashi's hand and smooching a large, wet kiss on it, complete with a smacking noise. Which isn't that surprising, but it's the revelation afterwards that is.

Akaashi's hand isn't colored afterwards.

"We're not soulmates!" Bokuto says as he sees Tsukishima's surprise.

Akaashi nods. "Bokuto-san and I decided that we did not care for soulmarks."

Tsukishima finds himself furrowing his brows. "But…" He trails off, uncertain for once.

"Me and Akaashi really love each other, you know?" Bokuto says, swinging his and Akaashi's hands. "So it doesn't matter that we're not soulmates by fate or anything, because we're soulmates in our hearts."

("You're welcome to join us," Akaashi adds.

Kuroo snorts. "Your jokes aren't funny," he tells Akaashi.

"That wasn't a joke. Tsukishima-kun is very handsome."

"…I'll agree with you on that. He's pretty good-looking. Although Haruka is the prettiest, most beautiful and gorgeous person ever."

"You're biased."

"Hey! Bro, what about me? I'm hurt, bro!"

"Of course, bro. You're always in my heart. You're a fine specimen, bro.")

Their words leave him contemplative for the rest of the night.

-O-O-O-O-

He wonders if he fell in love with Haruka because of the knowledge that he was her soulmate. Or would he have fallen in love with her anyways?

He still loves her. He thinks and knows that a part of him always will. It still hurts whenever he sees Kuroo brushing back a lock of Haruka's hair, or when he sees her rest her head on his shoulder.

But as he spends more time with Bokuto and Akaashi, he discovers that it hurts a little less each day. He's not sure why. He doesn't love them. He doesn't want to, not when they've already formed a bond as strong as the soulmatched.

And as Tsukishima ponders why, Yachi walks past, stumbling as always. He watches her go, an idea slowly taking root in his mind.

-O-O-O-O-

They're back in Miyagi, and he's cursing himself five ways to hell.

"Sorry, what?" Yachi squeaks.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Tsukishima repeats, face reddening and feeling as if he wants to sink into the floor.

"We're not—"

"I enjoy your company," he says firmly, quietly. "Even if we're not soulmates, I think I still like _you_."

She's silent, blinking up at him. Then, her face fills with determination and she squares her shoulders. "Okay. Let's do it."

He blinks, taken aback. "Huh?"

"I'll try it," Yachi says, face flaming. "I mean, it's not like it's a bad thing, right? And you're a nice person, even though you don't act like it, and—" Her eyes widen as she clamps a hand over her mouth.

Tsukishima just smirks.

Their date is awkward, full of nervous laughs on her side and lots of throat clearing on his. Near the end, he has to reassure her that she didn't ruin the date with how awkward she'd been, and he tells her that it was fine, enjoyable, fun, even. And he means it.

They go on another date. And another. And another.

And one day, when Haruka shows him a photo that Kuroo sent of himself posing in front of a cat habitat at an animal shelter, Tsukishima regards her with a fond sort of exasperation, with an accompanying throb of pain so small and minimal that he shoves her hand away, telling her to get Kuroo's face out of his vision.

Then, he realizes that he just touched her skin with his bare hands, and he winces, waiting for the dark blue and bronze of his soul to appear.

But they don't.

-O-O-O-O-

"Kei-kun? What's going on?"

"I just need you to hold out your hand. Please."

Yachi—no, Hitoka—does as he asks, staring at him quizzically. "What are you going to do? Is it a present? It's not a bug, is it? Because Hinata-kun did that to Yamaguchi-kun the other day and—oh." She gasps at the colors that unfurl on her skin like feathers, and Tsukishima can't help but take a sharp intake of breath as well because _he just colored another person and his colors are different._

The smudges of color, so reminiscent of watercolor paint, are changed. What was once navy and bronze is now a light, tangerine and peach coupled with the cream of an ivory piano's keyboards.

Hitoka ever-so-gently and slowly brushes the soulmarks on her skin, in awe, just like he is because something like this shouldn't be possible. After weeks of dating and holding hands and ignoring the absence of any colors.

But it is.

Tsukishima begins to laugh. Hitoka startles, looking up, but as he continues to laugh from relief, from joy, she starts to smile as well.

Because she places her hand on his wrist, and curls of yellow and the pale blue of a robin's egg and a hint of majestic purple, elegant and delicate, seep out from under her hand.

And finally.

Finally, Tsukishima's found his soulmate.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Uh, I'm back?

Guess what? I got into college!

And I'll continue with actual chapters of this story, don't worry. This was just to get back in the swing of things (and to get some angst out of my system, because I really want to give the characters a break during canon events).

So, with that said, see you next time!


	16. Part 1: Chapter 10

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 10

-O-O-O-O-

 _Friday, May 24_

-O-O-O-O-

" _I don't think you should be coming to practice yet,_ " Tsukishima's monotone voice droned over the phone at Haruka.

" _You can't walk without wincing. It's ugly to look at,_ " he continued.

"Geez, thanks, Kei," Haruka shot back. "You really know how to make a girl feel better." She looked up at the entrance gate of Karasuno High School. "Besides, I'm already here at the front of the school."

" _You stubborn brat._ "

"Please. You're younger than me, and stubborner to boot. Brat."

" _Little horror._ "

"Child."

" _Anyways. I'm coming to pick you up._ "

"Kei. I'm at the front of the school. It's okay."

" _I meant literally. You shouldn't be walking so much yet._ "

"No—"

" _Too late._ "

Tsukishima rounded the corner, pressing the power button on his phone. He came to a stop before her, regarding her with bored eyes. Then, he opened his arms. "Come here."

"No." She shuffled away from him. He rolled his eyes and easily followed her, outpacing her unstable steps.

"Haruka."

"I refuse."

"Haru—whatever." He bent down and swept her up in typical princess fashion, then spun her so that she was in a fireman hold. With his shoulder digging into her sternum.

"Put me down!" she shouted, furiously ignoring the stares they were attracting. "Put me down, Kei! Put me down, put me down, put me down. I can walk. This is unnecessary. Kei. _Kei_. Put me down." She thumped his ribcage.

"No."

They arrived at the gymnasium, Haruka halfheartedly smacking Tsukishima on the side of the head, face flushed from humiliation. He bore it with an air of disinterest, walking past the gaping Karasuno members and setting her down on a chair. "Stay."

"I'm going to get revenge on you someday."

"Sure. Don't move around a lot."

"I'm serious. I will."

"Mm." He left and joined practice.

Sugawara wandered over to where Haruka was _not_ pouting, whatever anyone else said. "Need some company?" She glanced up at him, _not_ petulantly, and nodded, thanking him.

He settled into a chair next to her, spinning a volleyball in his hands. They watched the team practice receives. "How are you holding up?" Sugawara suddenly asked, turning to her. "Are there any problems with anything?" He gestured to her casts and sling.

"I'm fine," Haruka muttered, dropping her eyes. "The hospital gave me enough painkillers."

"What about here?" He tapped his chest over his heart with two fingers. "It was scary for us to watch it happen, but you're the one the accident happened to."

She bit her lip, cradling her broken wrist closer to herself. "I don't know," she finally admitted, voice small amidst the rebounding volleyballs. "I don't know yet. I'm scared of what it'll feel like once the realization hits me."

Because she could have died. She could have lost everything. Just no more living. No more waking up to Emi's dog breath, no more walking to Tsukishima's house to eat his food, no more cuddling with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and rolling her eyes when Tsukishima denied wanting to cuddle when he was the snuggliest of them all. No more breathing in the cool night air while chatting with Daichi on the way back to their houses. No more entering the Karasuno gymnasium to bright smiles and loud greetings, to endless energy and boundless determination.

No more texts from Tokyo friends. No more greeting Akiteru on the phone. No more bantering with Karasuno's third years. No more teasing from the second years. No more _being_.

It would have been gone. Cut short. She wouldn't have been able to experience anything. She would have just been… nothing. No consciousness. Just terrifyingly empty.

And horribly, horribly absent.

Haruka shivered, suddenly feeling very small. Sugawara frowned and shoved the volleyball into her surprised hands. "Here."

She looked at it, confused. "What is this for?"

He cleared his throat. "Volleyball is a sport where everyone _has_ to play together, right? Theoretically, in other sports, one player could technically keep control of the ball, but you're only allowed one touch in volleyball."

She blinked. "And?"

"It represents our support for you." He placed a hand on the volleyball, taking it back and tossing it up in the air to himself. "Because you're a part of Karasuno too. So we'll always be here if you need us."

She stared at him, then cracked a smile. "You and your volleyballs," she laughed. "You've already given me one volleyball, you know."

He grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well, volleyball is important. It's, well…"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I get it. You can't really put it into words."

He hummed in agreement. "Ruka-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Tsukishima really cares about you, you know."

She sighed. "I know."

Sugawara stopped tossing the volleyball. "He shouted. And he wouldn't leave your side or let anyone touch you until the paramedics came. I've never seen him behave like that before."

Haruka looked at her hands, then at Tsukishima's form across the gym. "He's always been like that. Hiding how much he truly cares. He cares about the team."

Sugawara hummed. "Maybe, but it seems like he's trying to distance himself on purpose."

She smiled ruefully, but didn't answer.

Because it wasn't her story to tell.

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To:** ** _Twenty-one_** **people**

 _Sorry for worrying everyone. I'll be more careful next time._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _There better not be a next time!_

.

 **From: Hinata Shouyou**

 **To: Me**

 _Get better soon, Ruka-san! Kageyama says so too!_

.

 **From: Tsukishima Kei**

 **To: Me**

 _There won't be a next time. I won't let there be one._

.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Sunday, May 26_

-O-O-O-O-

Yamaguchi was behaving weirdly.

It's something that Haruka noticed recently. He lost focus during conversations and disappeared after practice relatively quickly, Tsukishima trailing after him with forced disinterest on his face.

So, she decided to confront the issue. Because Yamaguchi was there for her, so she should be there for him, right?

"Tadashi," she said into her phone. "Is there something wrong lately?"

" _What?_ " Yamaguchi's voice came, confused. " _What are you talking about?_ "

She bit her lip. "You've been. Secretive."

" _Oh._ " A pause. " _It's not that I'm being secretive. I'm just—busy. With practicing more."_

"Oh."

" _Yeah._ " He sighed. " _I'm the only first year who doesn't start, and during the practice match against the community team, one of the alumni used this weird serve—jump floater, I think? So I've been learning from him, because I want to get on the court._ "

 _Oh, Tadashi_ , Haruka thought.

"I can't help with serves of any kind," she confessed. "But…" Her mind turned to the scrap of paper sitting at the bottom of her bag.

"I know someone who can."

-O-O-O-O-

She stared at the numbers on the slip of paper.

 _Do it for Tadashi_ , she thought. _For Tadashi._

She called the number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hello," she replied, mouth dry. "Is this Oikawa Tooru?"

" _Yes! Are you, perhaps, one of my adoring fans? Because while I'd love to chat, I have to go practice, although you ladies are lovely to be around._ "

"No, no, Tooru-san. This is Hitawara Haruka."

Silence. She could almost feel his behavior readjusting.

" _Cutie-chan_ ," he finally said. " _You finally called. Couldn't stay away from my charm, could you?_ "

Haruka narrowed her eyes but swallowed her pride. "I need your help," she confessed. "For serves."

Oikawa huffed once. " _If you think that I'll help Tobio-chan, there's something wrong with your brain._ "

"I don't understand why you dislike him so much."

" _Let me tell you something_ ," he said, voice slowly rising coldly. " _If you had to work endlessly, day after day without rest until your body gave out, to hone your abilities and improve painstakingly slowly, you would be angry too if some little upstart crossed that gap in experience and practice as if it were nothing. All because of some natural, inherent skill or understanding of the sport. I detest geniuses, because all they are is lucky. They got the right gene, the right set of circumstances to flourish._ "

He continued. " _So I'm sorry that Tobio-chan feels like he can demand help through you, but—_ "

"It's not for Tobio-kun."

" _—_ _he can just go and—wait. Wait, it's not?_ "

She sighed. "No. But, Tooru-san, you have to understand that while he has an unnatural ability as a setter, he has slumps like the rest of us. And he does practice a lot."

Somehow, Oikawa was very skilled at projecting his irritation through a phone.

" _I get it, okay. But it doesn't make things better. And why are you asking me for help? What makes you think that I'll help someone like you?_ "

She blinked. "Someone like me?"

He spared no words. " _You have everything that anyone could possibly ever want. Money, fame, intelligence, genius, influence, power. You have the ability to make a change, to do something to improve things, right at your fingertips, but you don't use it. You could fly, but you don't even try to. You shy away from what could easily be the next step to a real difference. So tell me, once again, why I should help you._ "

And she realized that while Oikawa Tooru was not a volleyball genius, he was a genius in human interaction and observation. He had the eerie ability to see past someone's masks and barricades. And this was probably why he was a captain.

But.

"You're wrong," Haruka said. "You're wrong." She hesitated, because this was Oikawa Tooru, Seijou's captain. Revealing _anything_ , even if it was unrelated to volleyball, would seem like conceding a victory. But she needed to say this, she realized. She needed to put it into words.

And somehow, she knew that the only person she could tell was Oikawa.

"The only thing I'm a genius at," she whispered, "is losing things."

Oikawa remained silent.

"Things I shouldn't have lost," Haruka said. "Things I shouldn't have let go. It takes sacrifice to make it to the top, you know. In sports, you sacrifice time. Energy. Sometimes, you pay with your body. With pain." He inhaled sharply, a shuddering breath. _Oh,_ she thought. _Oh. His knee. It was…_ "For me… for me, I sacrificed and used others. I gave up a lot of possible friendships. I only formed connections according to my mother. I sacrificed my time with my brother, time spent on hours and hours of learning and perfecting and polishing. And somehow, I lost my free will and determination along the way."

"So don't you dare tell me that I'm a genius, that I have it all," she demanded. "Not when I'm finally finding myself again."

She sat back, audacity fading into embarrassment. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

" _Don't be_ ," Oikawa cut in. " _I just… I never realized._ " In the background, she could hear someone call for him. " _Listen,_ " he said, " _I have to go now. But you should drop by. To talk. And maybe get tips._ "

Oh. _Oh_. "Thank you," Haruka said, relieved. "Thank you. For helping, and also for listening."

" _No problem, Cutie-chan!_ " he replied cheerily, flipping what she realized to be a persona back on. " _I'll see you sometime, then!"_

And he hung up.

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _How do you serve_

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _? ? ?_

 _._

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _Nevermind._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _! ! ! ! !_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou**

 _There's a member who wants to be a pinch server_

 _._

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me**

 _Idk I just throw the ball up and hit it_

.

-O-O-O-O-

"Maybe you should ask Tobio-kun," Haruka suggested. "He knows how to serve, and he said it was because he watched Oikawa Tooru, right?"

Yamaguchi grimaced, an embarrassed expression flitting over his face. Haruka tilted her head in question.

"Sorry," Yamaguchi apologized. "It's just, he's really… intimidating. Because he's so good at everything. And he looks…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks?" she prompted.

He flushed. "Scary. He looks scary. But the good kind."

She blinked. "Kei's like that, and you're fine," she pointed out.

He nodded rapidly. "I know! But this is, um, different. Kageyama's different."

Haruka frowned, confused. Then, understanding dawned on her face. She jumped up from the park bench they were on. "You li—"

Yamaguchi tackled her, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Haruka!"

She smiled sheepishly, pulling his hand away. "Sorry, Tadashi." Sitting back down on the bench, she contemplated the information she'd just been presented. They'd never really talked about things like this before. Like sexualities. (Although, she _had_ suspected.)

She glanced over at him. He was fidgeting, the way he always did when he was nervous or scared. "Tadashi," she said, placing a hand on his. "It's okay. You like who you like. It's fine."

His shoulders slumped with relief. "Do you think… do you think I have a chance?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "You're kind, hardworking, and caring. And your freckles are a major selling point."

He blushed and covered his face.

"He'd be an idiot to not like you," she decided. "Although, Kei is always talking about how Tobio-kun is an idiot. But this is different." She scooted closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. "So, what do you like about him?"

Yamaguchi let out a strangled noise, but he lowered his hands enough to peek out. "He's pretty."

She nodded. "Yes, I can see how you'd think that. He has nice eyes."

"And hair," he blurted. She smiled slyly, wiggling an eyebrow. He groaned and pushed her. "Haruka," he whined.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "But really, what do you like?"

He smiled down at his lap. "He tries to improve himself. Not just in volleyball, but with the team. And he's kind. Maybe not with Hinata, but you can tell. He wants to, he wants to be _better_. Like…" he hesitated. "Like me."

 _Oh._ Haruka felt her heart swell. _Oh, Tadashi_. "Come here," she said, pulling him towards her and wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Haruka!"

"Shh, let me hug you." He grumbled and acquiesced, smiling nonetheless. When she pulled back, she saw a devilish grin on his face.

"So, what about you? Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow in mimicry of her.

"As if!" she laughed, stretching her arms as much as she could. She couldn't believe it. She and Yamaguchi were talking about their love lives with each other. Then, a sudden image of golden eyes flashed across her mind. She blinked.

Yamaguchi gave her a look. "Really," she insisted. "Not at the moment."

He kept giving her the look. She relented. "I don't like anyone right now," she said. "But someone confessed to me."

"What?" Yamaguchi's mouth dropped open. "Really? Tsukki and I will beat him up for you if he does anything wrong. Who is it? Your gala date?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Not Keiji-kun. It's," she paused, biting her lip. "Um. Koutarou-kun."

He looked stunned. "Fukurodani's ace? _That_ Koutarou? Bokuto Koutarou? The one that watched our practice match against Nekoma?" She nodded. He gaped for several more seconds before shaking his head. "I don't know what to say. Of course it's the fourth best ace."

She frowned. "What do you mean 'of course'?"

He shrugged. "I mean, you're always surrounded by amazing people."

She studied his expression. It was wistful, morose. "You're amazing too, Tadashi."

He laughed. "Me? You're joking." She hit him, hard, on the shoulder. "Ow! Haruka, what the heck?"

"I'm serious," she said, drawing her brows together. "You understand people, Tadashi. It's because of you that Kei and I haven't killed each other yet. You hold us together. And that," she proclaimed, pointing at him, "is why you're going to be cute boyfriends with Tobio-kun."

He groaned again, with a smile. "Thanks, Haruka."

-O-O-O-O-

Speaking with Oikawa had reminded her of something.

Hinata.

Oikawa's knee, if she remembered correctly, had been in a brace during the practice match. He'd gotten injured because of volleyball. Of course, this wasn't uncommon. Volleyball players were prone to a wide variety of injuries, from concussions to compressed spine disks to torn ligaments.

And knee pain.

Hinata's knees took on a tremendous amount of stress. He was short, so he had to jump higher than everyone else. The force from landing, even with proper form, would take a toll on anyone.

He needed better shoes.

"Ruka-san?" Hinata blinked. "Why did you call me out?" He blinked again, then blushed.

"We're going shopping," she told him. "New shoes for you. My treat."

He gawked. "Wha?"

"Your current shoes are too worn out. You need shoes that can absorb the stress of jumping." She began to walk slowly, Hinata easily keeping pace with her. Her mouth twisted as she took another step.

"But are you sure you should be walking that much? And your bag! I'll carry your bag!" He took it from her, easily slipping it over his cross-body. "And I can buy my own shoes! You don't need to…" He looked at her expression. "Nevermind."

They entered a sports store, heading towards the shoe section. "Do you have any preference for design?" Haruka asked. "Such as colors or types of laces."

Hinata murmured something, but she couldn't hear it. "What?"

He blushed. "Black and orange," he spluttered. "Like Karasuno."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Okay." Turning around, she surveyed the rows for volleyball shoes. They were endless. "Why don't you go pick out a few pairs? I'll start here."

"Ossu!"

She sighed as she began to go through each pair, one by one, checking for the thickness of the sole, arch support, and impact absorption. As she reached up for a pair, another hand grabbed the pair from behind. She whirled around.

And her mouth dropped open.

"Waka-kun?" she asked, incredulous.

Ushijima Wakatoshi stood there, as tall and broad as always, and blinked at her. "Haruka," he said. His eyes landed on her casts. "You got hurt."

She opened and closed her mouth, unable to reply.

The last time she'd seen or talked with Ushijima had been in junior high. They'd met through her mother, who had insisted on her making connections with the best in volleyball, but it was one of the rare few connections that Haruka had been grateful for. He'd understood her. She'd understood him. He'd never tried to pry, something that she'd been thankful of. A rare bond of simple, complete understanding.

They had lost contact after Kogane died.

"I did," she finally said. "I'm getting better."

He tilted his head. "You're shopping for volleyball shoes," he commented, voice bland as usual. Then, his brow furrowed with confusion. "You're playing again?"

She shook her head. "No, just helping out a team. I've been practicing my tosses, though."

"Ruka-san, I found some shoes that I—ACK."

Haruka and Ushijima both looked at Hinata, who scurried behind a shelf. She sweatdropped, but her attention was redirected to Ushijima.

"You should come to Shiratorizawa."

She let out a sigh and smiled. _He's the same as always_. "Sorry, Waka-kun, but my heart's been stolen by Karasuno. I'm staying with them."

His eyes narrowed. "Karasuno."

She nodded. "Yes."

"They're not worthy of someone of your caliber."

"And Shiratorizawa is?"

He blinked. "Shiratorizawa is the strongest. Wherever I am is the strongest. I'll beat Karasuno easily." He stated it calmly, factually, without malice, as if it was just the way it was. As usual.

Haruka felt like facepalming, but she refrained. "Karasuno is where I'll stay. You can't change my mind."

He blinked again, his frown relaxing into a placid expression. "I see. I cannot persuade you."

"No, you can't."

He nodded. "When you get better," he said, motioning slightly to her casts, "come and toss for me again."

A smile blossomed across her face. "Alright."

He turned to leave, and she found herself grasping his sleeve. "Wait. Is your phone number still the same?"

Ushijima paused and nodded. She released his sleeve, and he offered her a small, rare smile before walking to the register. She watched him go.

"Shouyou-kun, you can come out now," Haruka said. Hinata wasted no time in running up to her.

"Ruka-san! Who was that? How do you know him? He plays volleyball too, right?"

She looked down at her palm, envisioning the motions of a toss. "He's an old friend," she said softly. She looked up, smiling brightly.

"Come on, let's buy your shoes."

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Ushijima Wakawakawaka-kun**

 _You still owe me a meal from all those years ago._

.

 **From: Ushijima Wakawakawaka-kun**

 **To: Me**

 _I have not forgotten about it. But the bet was a popsicle, not a meal._

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Ushijima Wakawakawaka-kun**

 _But it's been years. It collected interest._

.

 **From: Ushijima Wakawakawaka-kun**

 **To: Me**

 _?_

.

-O-O-O-O-

 _Thursday, May 30_

-O-O-O-O-

"Alright, take a break," Ukai called across the gym. "Ten minutes. That means you too, Hinata, Kageyama."

The team members slowly congregated where Haruka and Kiyoko were seated and handing out water bottles. "Kageyama, I meant it! Get over here!" Ukai called again.

Haruka nudged Yamaguchi. "Now's your chance. Go talk to him." His face reddened, but he took Kageyama's water bottle and walked towards him.

"You look unnaturally satisfied," came Tsukishima's voice. "What did you do now?"

"I don't know why you always jump to the worst conclusion," she protested.

He gave her a look and sat down next to her on the bench. "That's because I'm usually right."

She pushed his shoulder. "I'm just helping Tadashi."

"With the King?"

Haruka huffed. "Yes, with Tobio-kun. I'm the wingman." Then, she realized what she just said. "Wingman," she muttered to herself. Tsukishima looked at her strangely. " _Wing_ -man," she repeated. "Because we're crows."

He stared at her.

And got up. "I'm leaving before I catch your stupidity."

"Wait, Kei, don't leave! It's not my fault! I got it from someone else!"

-O-O-O-O-

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji**

 _You three corrupted me. I can't believe it._

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _We're gonna need more context than that_

 _But still_

 _Yesssss, we did it_

.

 **From: Me**

 **To: Bokuto Koutarou** ** _and_** **two others**

 _I made a crow pun. A pun. About crows._

.

 **From: Bokuto Koutarou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _HARUKA I'M SO PROUD OF YOU_

 _AKAASHI IS TOO_

.

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **To: Me** ** _and_** **two others**

 _We need to give each other high-fives the next time we see each other_

 _We did it_

 _We made it_

 _Princess you made it_

.

-O-O-O-O-

That evening, Haruka curled up on her sofa with a blanket and Emi's head in her lap. Kuroo the cat was nowhere to be seen. She stared at her phone, debating her next actions.

 _He's still probably practicing,_ she thought, running her hand through Emi's fur. _He won't pick up_.

She called anyways.

The phone rang on his end. And rang. And rang. Just when she was about to cancel the call, on the fifth ring, he picked up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

Relief washed through her. "Waka-kun."

" _Haruka."_ He paused. " _Why did you call?_ "

"I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in years." She disregarded the fact that he didn't talk much. At least, not as much as her team did.

His voice came through the phone, quizzical. " _But we talked on Sunday_."

She rolled her eyes. He was always oblivious and taking things too literally. "That was barely a conversation."

" _A conversation is—_ "

"I know, Waka-kun," she sighed. "I just—wanted to talk to you _again_."

 _"_ _I see. Would you like me to come over?_ "

She blinked. The offer was unexpected. "Sure."

 _"_ _I will head over now._ "

Haruka scrambled, causing Emi to whine. "What? No, I meant on the weekend, maybe Saturday—"

 _"_ _Saturday is the day before Interhigh begins. We'll both be busy._ " There was another pause, a rustle of…clothes? " _Besides, I am already running over._ "

She jerked up. "You're _running_?" she asked, wincing from her sudden movement. "But the distance…"

 _"_ _Distance is nothing. I've run much further. I will be there in fifteen minutes."_ He hung up on her.

She stared at her phone again. "Ridiculous." But, if she were being honest, she was used to ridiculousness now. Her team was ridiculous, Bokuto and Kuroo and Akaashi were ridiculous when they'd come up from Tokyo _on a school night_ to visit her, and she, herself, was becoming more ridiculous. Ushijima's own brand of ridiculousness was nothing.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Emi's ears perked up. She barked, jumping off the couch, and shook her fur before racing to the door and barking again. Haruka opened the door, and Emi leapt at Ushijima.

"Hello," he greeted Haruka, somehow managing to hold a madly wriggling Emi. He wasn't even out of breath.

"You're impossible," she informed, stepping back and letting him in. He blinked, puzzled at her statement.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Waka-kun, it's just a phrase."

He blinked again, setting Emi down. "I see. Tendou says that a lot."

"Tendou?"

"A blocker on Shiratorizawa."

They sat down on the sofa, Emi bounding up to settle down between them. Ushijima held out a small paper bag. "For you."

This time, it was her turn to blink. "Sorry?"

"Etiquette rules. I'm supposed to bring a gift the first time I visit someone's house," he stated, tone bland and mild.

She pushed the bag back into his hands. "It's not the first time you've visited."

"But it has been two years." He held it out again.

Haruka took it, touched. Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as she'd originally thought at taking and saying things too literally.

She opened the paper bag, and a phone charm fell onto her outstretched hand. "A four-leaf clover."

"You need more luck," Ushijima said.

She smiled wryly at him. "Your bluntness is as charming as ever."

"Bluntness is charming?"

Haruka sighed.

As she explained what she meant and began to catch up with him about the past two years, often huffing with exasperation or laughing over his social obliviousness, she relaxed, snuggling deeper into her blanket. She'd reclaimed a part of her past when she had met Ushijima again.

He listened, like he always had.

She smiled.

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Why, hello there again!

I'm going to casually just leave this fluff-bomb here.

After all, THE INTERHIGH ARC IS NEXT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

That will be all.

Let me know what you guys thought!

See you next time!


	17. Returning Special Chapter 2

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

 **BONUS CHAPTER** : In which Haruka went with Aobajousai instead of Karasuno

-O-O-O-O-

"Oh? It's Hita-chan."

Haruka blinked and took in the boy standing in front of her. Perfectly styled brown hair. Brown eyes. Tall. An athletic physique.

Somehow, she just knew that she was going to dislike him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "but I don't know who you are."

The boy smiled widely. "Oikawa Tooru! You've probably heard of me. I mean," he said, eyes glinting with the slightest hint of deviousness, "I've definitely heard of you."

"Oikawa Tooru," she repeated, wondering why the name felt so familiar in her mouth.

And thus, her first meeting with Oikawa Tooru passed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 _"_ _You should toss for my spikers."_

 _"_ _Hey, Hita-chan, come watch my team play."_

 _"_ _We both received the Best Setter award, right? So this means you're destined to be with my team, Hita-chan."_

 _"_ _Hita-chan—"_

Always Hita-chan this, Hita-chan that. Always volleyball. Always tossing.

She hated it.

"He keeps bothering me," Haruka groaned into Tsukishima's pillow. "And he keeps asking me to," she bit her lip, "toss."

Tsukishima glanced up sharply from his laptop. From his seat on the ground, Yamaguchi stilled. "He wants you to do what?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Toss. He wants me to toss."

Yamaguchi exchanged a long look with Tsukishima. "Maybe you should try," he offered gently. She bunched her hands in Tsukishima's pillow, wrinkling the pillowcase, and laughed bitterly.

"Right. Me. Tossing."

Tsukishima clicked his laptop shut. "Do it. Something has to change, for better or worse. But you can't keep going on like this." He stood up and left the room.

Yamaguchi waved his hands around. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that, Haruka! He's probably nervous about high school starting in a couple of days." He scampered out after Tsukishima, leaving her to stare at the ground.

Haruka looked back down at the pillow, relaxing her hands and smoothing out the wrinkles. She frowned, deep in thought.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The boy in front of her scratched the back of his head. "Huh?" he said. "Who're you?"

She flushed. "Oikawa Tooru said that if I ever made up my mind, I should come here."

Haruka watched, fascinated, as the boy's expression morphed through surprise, realization, irritation, and finally settled on resignation. "That piece of—" He caught himself. "Sorry," he said, addressing her. "But Oikawa should know better than to invite fangirls to practice."

She blinked. "Fangirls? Someone like him has fangirls?"

The boy blinked back. "You're not one of them? Then why are you here?"

But before she could speak, someone slung their arm over her shoulder. "Hita-chan, you came! And I see you met Iwa-chan. Was he rude to you? He can be a brute at times." She craned her head up to see Oikawa beaming at her.

The newly dubbed Iwa-chan glowered. "Shittykawa, what are you doing, inviting strangers into our school?"

Oikawa merely laughed. "She's not a stranger! She's Hitawara Haruka, and she's going to be an assistant coach."

Iwa-chan furrowed his brows. "Hitawara?"

Haruka, however, didn't pay him any attention, and instead slid out from under Oikawa's arm. "Assistant coach?" she asked, bewildered. "You never said anything about me being an assistant coach."

He shrugged. "You might as well be, since you're going to be helping out. Managers have to be registered students, but coaches of any kind can be hired from outside of the faculty members."

"Hiring implies payment."

"You, of all people, don't need more money."

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan growled, sighing with frustration. "Did you even ask Coach?"

Oikawa stilled. "That's a good question, Iwa-chan." He fled.

Iwa-chan's face slowly grew red, but his expression didn't change at all. Finally, he let out a long exhale, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth and seemingly composing himself.

Haruka ventured forwards. "Um, Iwa-chan?"

He opened his eyes. "It's Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." He held his hand out. "Sorry about Oikawa. He's pushy."

She shook his hand. "It's fine," she said. "I think," she added, "I think it'll be good for me."

He examined her, and she kept herself from squirming with some difficulty. "Hitawara, huh?" he asked. He let go of her hand. "The one that got Best Setter two years ago?"

"Ah, yeah," she said with surprise. That was how he recognized her? Not by her family's reputation?

"I guess it's a good thing that Oikawa got you before another team did," Iwaizumi added. He looked over at the gym, where Oikawa was running out with an extra turquoise and white jacket. "Welcome to the team."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Haruka blinked at the group of players before her. They stared at her, curiosity evident in their eyes.

The coach, a kind, yet no-nonsense old man named Irihata, called them to attention. "This is Hitawara Haruka. She'll be our second assistant coach."

She stepped forward and bowed. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I may officially be an assistant coach, but think of me as more of a manager. Please take care of me."

"Please take care of us," the team members chorused.

Oikawa clapped his hands. "Great! Let's introduce ourselves individually!"

Haruka recoiled. "Wait, Oikawa-san, I don't think—"

"Let's start with the third years," he said, speaking over her. He pointed at a sleepy looking boy that was immensely tall and had thick eyebrows. "Mattsun, go!"

Mattsun (Haruka was beginning to sense a trend in nicknames with Oikawa) lifted a hand. "Yo. Matsukawa Issei, third year, middle blocker. Welcome to Seijou. Hope you enjoy your time here."

A pink haired boy next to him elbowed him. "Now, now, Matsukawa, don't make it sound like she's here on vacation." He turned to her. "I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, third year wing spiker."

The introductions came more quickly after that. She reeled from the new names and faces. There was a Yahaba? And a Kunimi? And many more that she couldn't recall immediately.

"We also have a member that doesn't come out," Oikawa added. "Kyouken-chan."

She blinked. Mad Dog-chan?

"Don't listen to him," Iwaizumi sighed. "His name is Kyoutani Kentarou."

"Oh." She blinked again, overwhelmed. Mizoguchi, the other assistant coach, intervened.

"Alright, you lot," he said. "Get to practice. If we want to win against Shiratorizawa, you're going to need to practice as much as you can."

"Yes," they chimed. Mizoguchi then turned to her.

"I assume you know what the managerial duties are," he said. She nodded. "Alright, I'm entrusting them to you." He left to deal with the players, leaving her to figure out what to do first.

A volleyball rolled over to her. It hit her foot, and she stared down at it.

Then, she picked it up.

Immediately, memories flooded her mind. Tossing. Matches. Her old team. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Akiteru.

Kogane.

"Ah, sorry, could you throw that over here?" She jerked herself from her memories and looked up to see a boy with light silver-brown hair and swishy bangs beckoning to her. Running her hand over the volleyball one more time, she felt the texture and seams, which felt exactly as she remembered, and tossed the ball over to him. "Thanks," the boy said.

"No problem," she replied. "Yahaba, right?"

He gave her a smile. "Yeah. Yahaba Shigeru."

She returned the smile. "Yahaba-kun, where's the laundry room?"

"Down the hallway that's out of those doors," he said, indicating where, "and on the left. Thanks for helping us. Although, I'm curious." He rubbed the back of his head. "Why did you join?"

Haruka felt her face pull down into a deadpan. "Oikawa-san conned me into it."

Yahaba grimaced. "I'm sorry."

He rejoined practice, and she made her way to the laundry room. In it, she found a load sitting in the machine, needing to be put in the dryer. So, she did that, and wandered back out to the gym.

She contemplated what her next set of actions should be, and went to her backpack. There, she pulled out a notebook and pen, and sat down at the edge of the court. Then, she began to keep track of the team members' stats and progress.

Her eyes were instantly caught by two players. Iwaizumi and a thin boy whose name was…Kunimi? Iwaizumi was powerful, steady, and skillful. His plays were, no doubt, aided on by Oikawa's incredible prowess and leadership. But Kunimi, who was also a wing spiker, was the opposite. He was skilled, but he also seemed lethargic. Like Tsukishima was sometimes.

 _Maybe he's having an off day_ , Haruka considered. She'd decide on how to categorize him after seeing what he was like most of the time.

Within an hour, she had the strengths, habits, and weaknesses of the starting members worked out. She saw what strategies they favored, and learned how the team interacted, clicked, _fused_ together. She observed the give-and-take between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The steady support between Yahaba and Watari. The quiet bond between Kindaichi and Kunimi. The camaraderie they all had with the coaches, the dedication they poured into the club.

 _How_ , she wondered, _can I become a part of this?_

She could integrate herself easily with the second years. They were the same age, after all, and she'd had a conversation with Yahaba. It wouldn't be hard. She'd be able to fit in. The first years, too. If she guided them, took care of them, she could become a senpai.

The third years? She had no idea what to make of them.

 _I'll figure it out_ , she decided. _Then I'll know how to act around them_.

-O-O-O-O-

"Yoohoo, Hita-chan. Are you going to get ice cream with us?" Oikawa called. He and the third years were standing at the gate of the school.

Haruka looked around. "What about the others?"

He waved a hand dismissively as she neared. "What, we're not enough for you?" She gave him a flat stare. "They already left. Kindaichi and Kunimi live far away, and Yahaba and Watari have their own after-practice thing," he explained.

She sighed as she reached them. "The evenings are still chilly. Is ice cream necessary?"

"It's tradition," Oikawa said.

"A stupid tradition," Hanamaki added.

"A useless tradition," Matsukawa tagged on.

"Mattsun! Makki! How could you?" Oikawa cried. He whirled towards Iwaizumi, who was zoning out. "Iwa-chan, tell them that they're wrong!"

Iwaizumi glanced up. "Huh? What are we talking about?"

Oikawa wailed, but she saw it for what she was. He was giving her an opportunity to insert herself into their group, to solidify her place with them.

So she did. "It's not that surprising," she piped up, drawing surprised looks from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Iwaizumi-san wasn't listening because that's the only way he tolerates you."

A stunned silence. Then, Oikawa threw his hands up as Hanamaki fingergunned her and Matsukawa went _ayyyyy_. Iwaizumi merely facepalmed and muttered something that sounded like, _Not another one_.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them," Oikawa proclaimed, sweeping his hands out and indicating towards the other third years. "I can never win with you guys. I quit." He stormed away, but the effect was ruined when the rest of them tagged along, poking fun at him.

But he met eyes with her, and she knew. She knew, and he knew. So she dipped her head in silent thanks.

She ended up buying ice cream for them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

During a particularly stressful practice, Haruka was called over by Irihata.

"Have you compiled the data on the boys?" he asked. His eyes glinted with knowing, and she smiled bashfully as she pulled out her notebook and gave it to him.

He flipped through it, coming to rest on a page where she'd drawn and written out possible strategies and tactics for Matsukawa. "Personal time difference?" He mused over it.

"I think Matsukawa would be able to master it," she elaborated. "Since he's a middle blocker, he switches out with the libero frequently. He spends more time on the sidelines than the others do, which gives him an opportunity to observe the other team and their tendencies, so he'd know which blockers to use it on."

Irihata's eyes flicked up to hers, pondering something. Then, he handed her notebook back to her, and stood up.

And halted practice.

Haruka frowned, confused. Yahaba aimed a similarly confused look at her as the players gathered around, but she could only shake her head. She had no idea what Irihata was doing.

"We're going to change the format of practice," Irihata announced. Everyone, including Mizoguchi, exchanged quizzical glances. "Starting today, we're going to allot each year a time slot to work with Hitawara. We'll rotate through to a new year each day. Starting now. First years, first."

The third and second years filed away to return to practice, and she found herself facing Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Irihata clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Great work with that," he said, gesturing to her notebook. "If you could get data on other teams and do something similar, it'd be a great help." He left her, stunned.

She shook herself out of it and eyed the two first years, unsure of how to approach her task. "Right," she muttered, flipping to their pages in her notebook. "Kindaichi-kun first." Kindaichi straightened to attention, arms pin-straight. "Can you jump for me? As high as you can? Approach it like a spike."

"Yes!" he said, moving back to start a run-up. He jumped, and her eyes narrowed with confirmation. When he landed, he looked at her for…guidance.

 _I did it,_ she realized. _I'm a senpai figure._ She smiled.

"Your jump just now," she began, "was significantly higher than it usually is during practice. Do you jump lower on purpose?"

An expression of shock overtook his face. "Really? It was?" She nodded, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Kunimi appraising her.

"I'm not sure why you formed this habit," she continued. "Maybe you had a setter that you didn't match up with." Both Kunimi and Kindaichi went still. She noted this mentally. "But Oikawa-san is more than skilled enough to match you, so jump to your full capacity. Or, if you want to conserve your energy and jump lower, start jumping higher in the middle of a match to surprise the other side."

She turned to Kunimi. "And you," she barked, causing him to stiffen. "Don't think that I haven't noticed you slacking off during practice." He glared back at her, sullen. "But if you're going to slack off, do it smartly. You'll be fresher during the end of the match than the others, which is when you'll need to put in all your effort."

"That's exactly what the captain said," he muttered. A muscle in her cheek twitched, but she ignored it.

"That's what you both need to work on for now, anyways," she said. "But there are more moves that you could incorporate." She angled her notebook towards them. "See here…"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima prodded her body. She grumbled and refused to get up from his bed, shoving her face deeper into his pillow. She could feel his irritation roll over her in waves, but she didn't look up. Then, a strangled noise left her throat as he apparently decided to lay down on top of her, back to back.

"Okay, okay," she wheezed. He rolled over to one side of the bed, and she rolled to the other. They stared at the ceiling for several moments, then she said, "That wasn't very comfortable, was it?"

His silence was the only thing she needed as a confirmation.

She began to laugh, and after a moment, she heard a huff of amusement from his side of the bed. "How's school?" she asked. "Volleyball?"

"School is fine," he replied. "Volleyball is…" He trailed off, but she waited.

"There's this duo," he burst out. "Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou." That was all he said.

"Kageyama Tobio? King of the Court?"

"Mn." She looked over at him and saw the mask of indifference on his face. "They have a weird quick. The shorty jumps with his eyes closed and His Majesty tosses to his hand directly."

Haruka blinked and sat up. "What?"

He turned his face towards her. "He delivers the ball to his hand."

Her mouth fell open as she imagined the quick. A jump, toss, kill. "That's…wow. He must be a monster of a setter."

Come to think of it, Kageyama had gone to Kitagawa Daichi, like Oikawa. Haruka made a note to ask Oikawa later.

Tsukishima nudged her with his knee. "Have you tossed yet?"

The levity left their conversation. She looked down at him blankly, balling her hands into his covers.

"No," she admitted. She lay down again, pulling the covers over herself.

"Haruka."

"It's okay, Kei. I don't need to toss." She peeked out of the covers. "Helping out a team, working my mind; it's enough." She met his eyes, imploring him to agree. "Isn't it? It should be enough."

He didn't respond to her question. Instead, he gave her a once-over, looking at the Aobajousai tracksuit that she was wearing. "The colors suit you," he said.

Then, his eyes settled on his team jacket, hung on the back of his door.

"But black would have been better."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After practice, Haruka called Oikawa aside.

Oikawa grinded his teeth. "Tobio-chan? I know him very well."

"Ah, Kageyama?" Iwaizumi intervened. "I remember him. He always wanted Oikawa to teach him everything."

"But I didn't! Ha!" Oikawa raised his arms in triumph. Iwaizumi karate-chopped the top of his head, and he lowered his arms, sulking. "Anyways," he said, popping back up, "why did you bring him up?"

She eyed him, nearly getting whiplash from how quickly he changed his personas. "My friend is on the same team as him. Karasuno, I think. But apparently, he's developed a super-quick with another first year on the team."

The tension in the room skyrocketed as Iwaizumi and Oikawa focused their eyes on her, sharp and predatory. She stiffened up but met their eyes.

"Tell us more about this quick," Oikawa demanded.

"You won't be able to do it," she said, watching as something crumbled in his eyes. She softened her tone. "I doubt anyone besides Kageyama is able to."

"You won't know until we try," he insisted. Iwaizumi placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Haruka.

"Let us try," he offered. "At least tell us about it."

"He delivered the ball directly to his hand as it was swinging for a spike."

She got goosebumps as she imagined it again. The exact speed, timing, and control required for such a toss was _ridiculous_. But Kageyama had those abilities, from the way Tsukishima had told her.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, heading towards the gym.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Let's do it."

Haruka sighed and followed them. "So, I have to be spiking at nothing?" Iwaizumi asked. He, at the very least, seemed levelheaded about everything.

She nodded and crossed her fingers as the two set their bags down and Iwaizumi approached the net. She hoped that she was wrong and that they _could_ do it, because having such a weapon would be _enormous_.

Especially against Shiratorizawa. Against Ushijima.

They failed.

Gritting his teeth, Oikawa gestured for them to try again. And again. And again. Yet, each time, the ball would either pass through too quickly, too slowly, or hit Iwaizumi in the face, shoulder, or arm. Never the hand.

As the ball fell again, Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, messing up the perfectly arranged curls. "If I practice more, I can do it," he gritted out. "I'm sure I can if I have time."

"Spend that time polishing what you already have. You're trying to improve your serve, right?" Haruka gently suggested.

"Hitawara is right," Iwaizumi said. "We'll only be wasting our time and energy. Plus, it hurts." He rubbed the side of his face, grimacing.

Oikawa deflated. "Okay." Then, his eyes came to rest upon the volleyball in his hands. He spun it and looked up at her. "You should try it."

She froze. "What?"

"Try the quick," he said. He held the ball out to her. "We haven't seen you toss yet, either."

He pushed the ball into her chest, and her hands automatically came up to hold it. Her mind was still frozen, processing his request.

"I can't," she heard herself say.

"Your skills might be rusty but you should still try," Oikawa said.

"No," she said, backing up. "Oikawa-san, _I can't_."

She hugged the ball close and hunched her shoulders, lowering her head to hide the tears that were springing to her eyes.

"It's not so easy, you know?" Haruka said, voice shaking. "Returning to the sport that got your brother killed. Being the _reason_ that your brother died." She let out a sob and crumpled to the ground, dropping the ball and hiding her face in her arms.

For a while, the only sound in the gym was that of her irregular breathing. Then, footsteps approached her. A warmth appeared at her side, and she found a towel offered to her.

"Here," Iwaizumi said. He said nothing else, but when she peeked up at him while wiping her eyes, she saw no pity from him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Another set of footsteps, then Oikawa crouched down in front of her. "You know," he began, "I didn't like you very much at first."

She laughed, startled. "What are you suddenly talking about?"

"Just let me finish," he demanded, waving a hand around. "You and I seemed a bit similar, which might be why. But you also seemed to have it all. Riches. Genius. Fame. But I respected your ability as a setter, which is why I asked you to help."

Then, he paused, observing her. "I guess I was wrong." She drew her brows together, still confused. He hmphed. "Don't look so defeated. This doesn't change the fact that you have things that other people don't. But—"

Here, he dropped his bravado. "I guess I understand, Ruka-chan."

-O-O-O-O-

Later, she realized that he used her first name for the first time ever.

-O-O-O-O-

Iwaizumi frowned at nothing in particular. "He's practicing too hard," he said, crossing his arms and resting them on the café table.

" _He_ is right here," Oikawa groused, sipping his iced coffee.

Haruka tilted her head. "Because of Kageyama," she stated. "You need to beat him." It wasn't a question. It was fact.

Oikawa sat back, silent.

"And you injured your knee last tournament," she added, remembering the research she'd done on each team member. She gave him a Look. Not just a look, but a Look. "So you overpracticed and your knee is acting up again."

Oikawa laughed. "As astute as ever, Ruka-chan. Did you get the information on the other teams?"

"This conversation isn't over," Haruka said, exchanging looks with Iwaizumi. "But yes, I did. Here."

She handed her second notebook over. It featured teams from around the prefecture and even the country, but the very first page had a spread of Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa looked over it, then glanced up.

And he smiled.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Haruka walked into the gym to a crowd of chattering girls. "Excuse me," she said, shouldering her way through them. The crowd made her think of the message she'd received from her mother earlier that day.

Gala.

"Hey, it's Hitawara Haruka!" one of them said. Haruka ducked her head and hurried towards the boys.

She found Yahaba and placed herself on the other side of him, effectively hiding from the girls. "What's happening?" she asked, keeping an eye on the girls who had taken out their phones.

He saw what she was doing and laughed. "We have a practice match with Karasuno later," he said. "They always turn up to watch Oikawa-san whenever we have a practice match. A real match too, now that I think about it." He looked towards the girls. "Ah." He shifted closer to her. She frowned up at him, and he smiled apologetically. "Another one pulled out a camera."

"They're probably going to end up taking pictures of Oikawa-san, then," Haruka scoffed. "But they probably don't know what he's like."

"His personality does need some work," Yahaba agreed. "But he's an amazing setter and captain. And he's handsome."

She snorted. "Maybe. He tries to be too perfect." Haruka looked over at where Oikawa was stretching and subsequently making his fangirls squeal. "That's damaging to a person." Then, she looked back at Yahaba, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Seems like you try to be like him, what with your hair and all." Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and ruffled his hair. "That's better," she laughed.

When she dropped her hand, she got a good look at him. _Oh,_ she thought blankly. _It is better_. She shook her head, dispelling her thoughts, and examined her hand. "Your hair's naturally like that? I didn't feel any hairspray."

Yahaba eyed her grumpily. "You'll regret that," he grouched. Then, he planted a hand on her head. "Like about now." He ruffled her hair furiously, smushing her bangs against the crown of her head. "That's better," he teased, mimicking.

She blinked, stunned. "You—" Her eyes narrowed, and she jabbed her hand into his side.

"Urk!" He doubled over, but poked her in the ribs. She jumped and muffled a shriek, all but ready to throw herself at him in vengeance, but Oikawa chose that moment to appear next to them.

Haruka looked at him. Then looked over at the fangirls, who were aiming their cameras at him. Who was now close to her.

She leapt behind Yahaba again.

"What the," Oikawa said. Then, he grinned. "My, my, Yahaba-chan, up to no good again?" Yahaba sighed, fixing his hair. "As expected of my firstborn son and heir! Father is so proud." He reached over and messed up Yahaba's hair, much to his chagrin.

"Captain," Yahaba said. "Why are you over here?"

Oikawa snapped. "That's right. For the practice match, you'll be replacing me."

Yahaba frowned. "What?"

Haruka took this chance to pop her head out from behind him, smoothing her hair. "Physical therapy appointment?" she asked. "It better be one. Hajime told me to make sure you went."

Yahaba, and even Watari, turned towards her, shock evident on their faces, but she didn't mind. Oikawa was using her first name, so she was going to use the team's first names.

"Ah, both Iwa-chan and Ruka-chan are on my case for everything," Oikawa sighed. "Yes, yes, it's an appointment. Take care of Yahaba-chan during the match for me."

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need it like you do, _Tooru_."

He paused. Stretched out a hand. Placed it on her head.

" _No_ ," she yelped, ducking out and disregarding the fangirls with their cameras. She ran over to where Matsukawa was, for some reason, lifting Kunimi up. "Issei," she pleaded. "Issei, _help_."

Matsukawa looked to where she was pointing, which was at a laughing Oikawa and smirking Yahaba. He set Kunimi down, grabbed Hanamaki by the arm, and marched over to them, proceeding to lift Oikawa up by making their arms a seat. He squawked, and Haruka grinned malevolently.

"I'll get you for this!" Oikawa called as he was carried out of the gym.

"Go to your appointment," Haruka called back, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

Practice commenced, with some background chatter from the fangirls. Haruka resigned herself to the photographs, because it was unrealistic to get through all of practice _and_ the practice match while avoiding them. She worked with the third years, and soon, it was time for the match.

As Karasuno filed in, a row of black, she analyzed their team much like she'd analyzed hers. Their antics, their hierarchy, their personalities. She thought back to her research on Kageyama Tobio, and the interview she'd given Kindaichi and Kunimi on him. She watched as a short, orange-haired boy jumped around Kageyama— _Hinata Shouyou_ , she thought—and changed some of her assumptions about Kageyama.

"Haruka!"

Her attention shifted to Yamaguchi, who was waving across the gym at her. A smile spread across her face, and she made her way over to him. "Tadashi," she greeted, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He made to reply, but someone blocked him off from her. A boy with a buzzcut loomed over her, face contorted into a blushing grimace. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Whaddya want with our first year, huh?" She saw other Karasuno members look over, either with curiosity or wariness.

Haruka paused, running over a mental roster of Karasuno's members. "You're Tanaka Ryuunosuke, aren't you?"

Instantly, the curiosity in Karasuno's eyes changed to distrustfulness. Yamaguchi laughed nervously and drew Haruka to his side. "This is the friend I told you about," he explained to his team, waving his hands to diffuse the tension. "The one that's helping Seijou out."

"As always," a dry voice interjected, "your penchant for finding information is uncannily eerie." She turned with a broad smile, already jumping at the owner of the voice.

"Kei!"

He stepped to the side, but she expected that, so she landed in a crouch. "You saw me two days ago," he hissed. "Stop embarrassing me."

Before she could reply, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked back to see Iwaizumi and Watari, the former sighing and the latter smiling apologetically. "Sorry," Watari said. "She likes to get into troubling situations."

"Just like Shittykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled as he steered her away. She bristled but didn't resist.

Haruka looked back and saw Watari exchanging niceties with another Karasuno member— _Sugawara Koushi, third year, setter_ —and accidentally made eye contact with Kageyama Tobio. Slowly, recognition dawned in his eyes, and she quickly turned back around.

She didn't want to open _that_ particular can of worms.

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka sighed with satisfaction and closed her notebook, which was newly updated. She packed her bag and ran after Oikawa, who was slipping out of the gym to most likely talk with Karasuno.

She was right. "Does Hajime know that you're doing this?" she asked as she caught up, causing him to stiffen.

"Why are you here?" Oikawa asked. "Don't you have to do manager stuff?"

She shrugged. "Shinji said he'd do them today. He really is too nice. Besides, I need to talk with my friends before they leave."

Oikawa accepted her excuse and continued to stride forwards. She did a little hop-trot to keep up with him. "The tall glasses-kun and the plain one?"

"Tadashi is not _plain_ ," she defended. "He's _cute_ , and he has freckles."

"Not my type," he said casually. She glanced at him in surprise, and saw that his fists were clenched tightly. Not surprising, since he had just outed himself to her.

Haruka snorted. "I doubt anyone would be able to meet your standards," she said. His hands relaxed, and she knew that she'd said the right thing.

"Someone _has_ met my standards, just so you know," Oikawa shot back. "But we can talk about that later. I can see Karasuno."

His pace sped up, and she threw her hands up in exasperation, jogging.

Hinata spotted them. "It's the Grand King and the manager!" he whispered loudly, retreating behind Tanaka. Tanaka puffed up, but both Haruka and Oikawa ignored him.

"The captain and the manager-coach," Sugawara corrected.

"Right you are, Refreshing-kun," Oikawa enthused. "We wanted to say hi! Although, I heard that Ruka-chan already did that before." Haruka huffed, elbowing him.

"Get to the point, Tooru."

"Right." He clapped his hands. "Shrimpy, your one-touch and broad attack were amazing!" Hinata straightened up. "We'll compete at full throttle next time," Oikawa promised, referring to his tardiness to the practice match. "And be sure to improve your receives, Glasses-kun, Shrimpy."

He continued on for several minutes, handing out specific criticisms and suggestions in a lackadaisical, easygoing manner. Haruka waited to speak, glancing around at the Karasuno members and committing their features to memory. When Oikawa stepped aside, she took this as her cue to speak.

 _First things first_ , she thought. She bowed.

"Sorry if I caused any alarm earlier today," she said.

Sugawara waved a hand airily. "It's alright, we'll probably do some scouting too." Karasuno's captain gave him a surprised look, but he merely aimed a smile back at him.

"Alright," Haruka said. "Well. Kei. There's a gala this weekend. I'll pick you up the day of. Nice to meet you all again."

She spun on her heels and fled.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Haruka steeled herself and knocked on the doors of her mother's study. They swung open silently, and she stepped in. "Hello, Okaa-sama."

"Haruka." Her mother set her pen down and peered at her with a piercing green stare from behind her desk. "How have you been doing?"

She hesitated, unsure of how to phrase it, but decided to screw it and barreled ahead. "I'm helping out a volleyball team."

Silence.

"What," her mother began, voice soft and deliberate, "are you talking about?"

She lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. "Like I said. I'm helping a volleyball team. I haven't tossed, but I'm giving them advice."

"Haruka," her mother sighed, standing up. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know why you can't do anything related to volleyball anymore."

This statement irked her, and Haruka narrowed her eyes.

And stood up to her mother.

"Actually, no, I don't know why. I like it. I like helping them. I like volleyball." She wrung her hands together. "I can't toss again yet. It's hard. _I remember him too_. But I want to go back to volleyball."

"You're disrespecting Kogane's memory," her mother hissed. "How dare you."

"I'm _not_ ," Haruka argued. "The boys, the team, they helped me realize that. Volleyball isn't what caused the accident! Maybe we associated it as the cause because it was the closest thing, but it's not the actual cause. I can see that. Why can't you?" She took a deep breath, recalling words that someone had once said to her after the accident.

That Ushijima had said to her.

 _If you like it, then play. If you don't, then don't play. Not playing won't bring him back_.

His words had angered her at the time. She'd cut off all communication with him, unable to deal with the sheer audacity and insensitivity of his statement. But now, she could see that he was right.

"I'm going to make my own decisions now," she said quietly.

"You—"

"I'm not going to abandon the company. But I've been thinking. What's the point of giving up volleyball? I miss Kogane too. But hating volleyball isn't going to bring him back," she continued, echoing Ushijima's words. "Nothing is."

She heard a sob and looked up sharply, alarmed. Haruka could count on her hand the number of times that her mother had cried in front of her. This would make three.

She reached out tentatively and rested a hand on her mother's shoulder. Her mother drew back immediately, and Haruka felt her heart plummet.

But then.

"What team?" her mother asked. "What team are you helping?"

A glimmer of hope sparked in her heart. "Aobajousai. Seijou." She laughed softly. "Oikawa Tooru is on the team."

"Well," her mother said, wiping her eyes and composing herself. "At least you chose a good team." She straightened her blazer and changed the subject. "The gala is this Saturday. I'm assuming that Kei is going as your plus-one?"

Haruka nodded.

"I'll send the jet a few hours before, then. Does he still fit in his suit? Or has that child grown even more?" her mother asked.

"I think it'll fit fine," she said.

"Alright." Clearly identifying the end of the conversation, Haruka opened the door and was about to leave when her mother spoke again.

"It was nice seeing you again, sweetheart."

Haruka paused, and her heart swelled. She gave her mother a smile, more genuine than any others she had given for the past two years.

"Me too, Kaa-san."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Seijou swarmed her as she entered the gym.

"There she is," Hanamaki said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. From her other side, Matsukawa did the same. "Our little fairy."

Haruka smiled, puzzled. "What's going on? What did you call me?"

"The gala," Watari explained. "We saw you on television. You looked very pretty." She flushed.

"Just like a fairy," Matsukawa explained. "Hence, our little fairy."

She found Iwaizumi in the crowd and glared at him for not reeling in the duo, but he merely shrugged. "You did look very nice." Oikawa, beside him, nodded.

"You clean up nicely, Ruka-chan. Although, not as well as I do." He yelped as Iwaizumi shoved him.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa steered her towards Kindaichi and Kunimi. "You did look good," Kunimi added. He prodded Kindaichi, who burst out with a garbled compliment. She laughed and thanked him, and suddenly, she was facing Yahaba.

"Haruka," he said, tilting his head. He smiled. "You were beautiful." He opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something else, but closed it instead.

"What is it?" she asked, ignoring the way her ears were heating up.

He shook his head. "Nothing." As he gave her another smile and turned to go _actually_ practice, unlike what the rest of her team was doing, Iwaizumi and Oikawa clapped him on the back, much to her confusion.

"Ah, that's too bad," Matsukawa commented from beside her. Haruka looked from him to Hanamaki, still confused.

"What is? What's too bad?" she asked.

Hanamaki whistled. "Poor kid."

"What? Takahiro, Issei, what are you guys talking about? Guys?"

-O-O-O-O-

After practice, Watari invited her to a study session at Yahaba's house.

"It's just us first and second years," he said. "The third years have entrance exams to study for, so we don't like to burden them. But you could help us, right?"

Haruka agreed. "I guess, although I can't guarantee that I'll remember all the methods for things like math and science."

The five of them—Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari, Yahaba, and her—left together in a huddle of turquoise and white. They trekked to Yahaba's house, where they greeted his mother (and faced her subsequent shock of finding out that Haruka, a Hitawara, was acquainted with her son), and went to his room.

They sat down at the kotatsu, pulling out their textbooks and homework. After some pondering, Haruka pulled out her volleyball notebooks and decided to work on them more until someone asked for help. And thus, the study session began.

Kunimi fell asleep almost right away. He opened a textbook, glared at it for a second, and closed it. Then, he lay down, not even pretending to study, and pulled the kotatsu's blanket over himself. He was quietly snoring within minutes.

"Should we wake him up?" Haruka whispered.

"This is normal," Watari whispered back. "Just leave him alone. He's here to walk back with Kindaichi, because they live a bit far."

She _ahhed_ and returned to her notebooks, which was open on Datekou's plays.

The next to fall was Kindaichi. His head began to nod sometime during the second hour, and eventually he faceplanted on the table and began snoozing. At this point, Watari got up and began to pack.

"I have to leave and help my mom start dinner," he explained, keeping his voice low. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

He left, stepping carefully over the sleeping first years. Haruka chuckled to herself and wrote out another possible strategy against Datekou's blocks. After a little bit, she felt as if she was being watched and glanced up to meet Yahaba's eyes. "What is it, Shigeru? Do you need help?"

He blinked. "No, it's just…" He ran a hand through his impeccable hair. "I just remembered what I wanted to ask you earlier. Who was the guy that went with you to the gala? Wasn't he on Karasuno?"

She smirked at him. "Why, were you jealous?" she teased.

He laughed, brushing her teasing off. "I was just wondering."

"Kei is just a childhood friend," she explained. "I always went with him."

Yahaba _hmmed_ and nodded, going back to his homework. But his knee bumped against hers under the kotatsu, and he didn't move it.

After a while, he spoke again, keeping his eyes on his homework. "It would have been better if I'd gone with you."

Her face heated up, but she smiled to herself.

She didn't move her knee either.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Haruka crept closer to Iwaizumi, stepping as quietly as she could. When she was close enough, she leapt in midair and landed on his back.

"Onwards!" she shouted, pointing forwards. Iwaizumi— _Bless his soul_ , she thought—went along with her antics and ran, leaving Oikawa in the dust.

She laughed with glee and spread her arms, delighting in the wind. She shrieked when Iwaizumi skidded to a halt and crouched down, a clear indication for her to get off.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Ah, well, I needed to ask you about Tooru's knee. How is it?"

He sighed. "It's in okay condition. But it could be better. He doesn't ice it every day like he should, and he's still practicing as much as he can."

She peered up at him. "You ice it for him, then, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be able to last as long as he has."

He stared at her. "You always surprise me with how much you know," he said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Haruka shrugged. "I just have a good grasp on everyone's characters. Tooru is…he's fragile. Unexpectedly fragile." She kicked a toe against the ground. "You're a good friend for him, Hajime."

Iwaizumi began to walk back the way they came, and she followed. When they were halfway back, he spoke.

"So are you."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The day came. The inevitable confrontation. The inescapable reunion.

A practice match with Shiratorizawa.

They lost. She could have predicted it, really. Their new weapons weren't honed enough yet, and Ushijima had improved more than her data had told her. More that she'd thought.

The loss stung, even if it was a practice match, but she gritted her teeth and marched over to where Ushijima was drinking water.

He looked up at her as she approached. "Haruka," he said, nodding in greeting.

"Hi, Waka-kun," she said. "It's been a while."

Behind her, she heard Oikawa's scandalized flurry of whispers and the subsequent hushing from Iwaizumi. She ignored them. "Sorry I cut off contact with you," she said. "But I finally thought about what you said that day. You were right."

He tilted his head. "I realize now that my words must have been harsh. I apologize."

She waved her hands. "No, no, it's good."

"Does this mean that you're tossing again?"

Haruka frowned, mulling over his question. Then, she decided. "Yes," she said firmly. She picked up a ball and walked over to Hanamaki, dragging him with her to the service line on the court. She gave him the ball, and marched towards the setter's position.

Her team ceased all talking and motion. They lasered in on her, drawing Shiratorizawa's attention to her as well.

"Spike my toss, Takahiro," she ordered in the silence.

"Are you sure?" Hanamaki asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Go."

He threw the ball up towards her position and ran the approach. Haruka's feet found their proper place beneath the ball, and her arms came up on their own from years of muscle memory. Her eyes tracked Hanamaki's run, his jump.

And she tossed.

The ball smacked into the ground on the other side of the net. Hanamaki whooped and raised his hands, and she gladly gave him a high-five, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Haruka met Ushijima's eyes.

He gave her a small smile.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Her days settled into a new routine. She'd spend practice working with whichever year's turn it was, doing demos for tosses and blocks, feeling lighter than she'd ever felt before. Then, after practice, she'd either go home or accept the invites of the team to get food or study.

But one day, after a particularly long practice, her routine changed.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop," Yahaba offered. "We stayed longer than usual, and it's getting dark."

"Oh," she said, taken aback. "Okay. Thanks."

The next day, he offered again, but with no additional explanation. And the day after that, he did the same. And again. And again.

It became a new routine, walking with Yahaba to the bus stop, where he'd wait with her until the bus came and bid her goodbye when it did.

They bonded on these walks. She shared her past, her struggles with her mother and missing Kogane, of how it felt to toss again. He shared his struggles with his father, how he had wanted for him to do soccer instead, how he had to prove himself as capable at everything.

It was nice, having a new perspective to some of her deepest thoughts. He listened, sympathized, made suggestions that Tsukishima or Yamaguchi wouldn't have made, and never pushed for answers.

She slowly started to fall in love.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Interhigh came.

Aobajousai blasted through the preliminary rounds with Oikawa's charge. In the semifinals, they faced Karasuno.

They won.

Haruka hesitated by the sidelines after the victory. She kept her eyes on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and on how their shoulders were tensed up. How Yamaguchi was keeping the tears in his eyes from falling. How he was reliving his failed serve.

But she didn't reach out. She turned away to spare their pride and geared up for the next day. The next match. The finals.

Shiratorizawa.

But even with their improvements, even with the hours they'd spent honing their new tactics and strategies and teamwork, they still lost. They had snatched a set away by the barest of threads, but in the end, Shiratorizawa still won.

No one cried. Everyone got back up and set their faces with determination. "Spring High," Oikawa said as he passed by her. "We're not going to leave yet." He clapped Yahaba on the shoulder, leaning in to say something, and headed for the bus.

The ride back was restless. The third years huddled at the back of the bus, recapping the match step by step, play by play. The first years fidgeted, spinning balls and tapping their feet.

The second years stared out the window.

Haruka cast a worried glance at Yahaba, but Watari merely shook his head. When their bus pulled into Aobajousai High School, Yahaba stood up and grabbed both his bag and hers. "Let's go," he said, exiting the bus. Haruka followed him and waved goodbye to the rest of the team.

As they walked in silence, she observed how the light of the setting sun hit his features. His brows were drawn, and his mouth was in a straight line. He passed by her bus stop, but she didn't say anything and let him lead them to a park.

He finally spoke. "I'm going to be the next captain."

She nodded. It made sense. Watari was a libero and therefore couldn't be captain, and the first years weren't experience enough.

"The third years aren't going to retire yet," he continued. "But Oikawa-san said that I was going to be the next captain." He turned to her, distressed. "How do I fill his shoes? How do I revive the team? Oikawa-san is a great setter because he draws out the best in his players, but I can't even communicate what I really want to say most of the time."

"You don't have to be like him."

He furrowed his brows more. "What?"

"Oikawa. Tooru. You don't have to be like him." Haruka stopped walking and turned to face him. She lifted her hand as if to give him a high-five, and he lifted his too, confused. But instead, she intertwined their fingers. "You just need to be Shigeru."

He stared at her. "You're right," he said. His hand tightened on her, and he pulled her a little closer.

"I probably should have said this a while ago," he continued. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears, sending a jolt through her body. "I like you. Please be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened. Her grip on his hand went slack, and her mind went blank for a moment. Because while they'd been flirting, while they'd been teasing and sharing and getting to know each other, she hadn't expected his feelings to be serious enough for this to happen.

A slow, steady, warmth spread from her stomach to her neck, finally ending at her cheeks. She stepped closer, and as an answer, kissed him.

-O-O-O-O-

"Finally," Matsukawa grumbled.

"Huh?" Haruka asked.

"It's about time that you and Yahaba got together," he said.

"Wait, what?"

"We've been wingmanning. We've all been wingmanning. Even _Iwaizumi_ has been wingmanning," Hanamaki chimed in.

She stared at them, thinking back on their actions. And suddenly, everything made sense to her.

"Wow," she said.

"Indeed," Matsukawa said.

She rolled her eyes. "Now you won't need to, so channel that energy towards beating Shiratorizawa." Her eyes took on a determined glint. "We're going to kick their butts in Spring High."

"Ossu!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 _Epilogue_

-O-O-O-O-

Haruka stared at the scene before her.

A boy with bleached hair chewed angrily on bread, standing hunched over. He glared at the team, and Yahaba, her dear, somewhat temperamental boyfriend, stalked forwards.

"Kyoutani," he growled. "You have some nerve, showing up after missing so many practices—"

She put a hand up to stop him. "Shigeru." Walking forwards, she assessed Kyoutani Kentarou, the missing piece to their victory against Shiratorizawa. _How,_ she wondered, _will I make him respect me?_

Haruka came to a conclusion. She stopped in front of Kyoutani, tilted her head, and said, "Let's fight."

"What?" the team exclaimed.

,

,

She won.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Hi guys! I'm finally back after adjusting to college (hopefully).

A lot of you guys requested what it would be like if Haruka had gone with a different school: Aobajousai, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, etc., and who she would "end up with". While I think that she wouldn't necessarily end up with someone each time, she happened to in the Aobajousai version, so. Hehe. My people asked, so I delivered with an extra-long bonus chapter to make up for my absence.

 **An update on the popularity of pairings (because why not, half of you are avid shippers)** :

BokuRuka (Reigning supreme.)

UshiRuka (An overwhelming amount of support for this one. I got PM's about this ship. Like. Wow.)

OiRuka (It makes sense, I guess. Except the fact that she's the epitome of the thing he hates most. But that just makes it even better, mwahaha.)

KuroRuka (I guess that soulmate bonus chapter stirred something up.)

TsukiRuka (This ship sank a long time ago. JUST KIDDING. Who knows what's going to happen? Hehehe.)

YamaRuka (Makes sense, makes sense. They're good for each other.)

SugaRuka (IT STILL LIIIIVES.)

There are more, but these were the more popular ones. Watch out for an interlude based on these ships in the near future. Hint hint.

 ** _And to the Guest anon_** _who wrote about Haruka's conversation with Oikawa, and how her rejecting the things she took for granted is insulting_ : I'm replying to you through here because I can't PM you. But the point you made is absolutely right! It's a character flaw of hers, her not being able to recognize her privilege, and I'm glad someone caught it, because I wasn't sure if I'd made it explicit enough. I'll be expanding more on it in future chapters, and it'll play some prominence in her character arc. So look forward to that. Wink wink.

See you next time!


	18. Part 1: Interlude: A History

_Wallflowers_

Copyright 2015, LilacLilyFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OCs.

-O-O-O-O-

Interlude: A History of Tsukishima Kei and Hitawara Haruka

 _(A lot of people requested a backstory to Tsukishima and Haruka, and I had already been writing an interlude, so I decided to post it. And, well, here it is.)_

-O-O-O-O-

 **Meeting #1**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is five when he first meets her.

She's a slight thing, a wisp of a six-year-old. Kei is taller than her. This isn't surprising, because he's taller than a lot of kids around his age. But she still looks frail, spindly limbs and wan face.

Then, he looks her in the eyes and realizes, _Ah, she's not as fragile as I thought_.

He prods at her with his words, biting and as acidic as he can make them at his age. (But gently, gently.) He's already learning how to jab at others, to find out what rankles them. It gives him a sense of amusement and accomplishment, a sense of how people work.

(A sense of how to not let people down.)

But she doesn't react like the others. She doesn't bristle or jab back at him. She just blinks, smiles, and accepts him for who he is.

And he finds himself smiling back at her.

(Somewhere in his mind, a thought flickers past: _I want to keep this forever_.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Argument #1**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is six when he makes her cry for the first time.

It's over something silly. At least, _he_ thinks so. But Haruka takes the matter very, very seriously.

"I can't believe you like Nii-san," Tsukishima grumbles. They're at his house, trying to draw manga after watching the latest episode of _Tokémon_.

"I can't believe you're drawing Tikachu with dinosaur teeth," Haruka shoots back in return. She flushes red. "Besides! I don't like Aki-nii!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You don't what?" Tsukishima looks up to see his brother coming in through the entryway. "I'm home," Akiteru sings out.

"Welcome home," Tsukishima replies, smiling at him. He always has a smile for his brother.

He peeks at Haruka, who is strangely silent. She's ducked her head, working intently on her manga about a dog named Emi. He notices that her ears are completely red.

"So, you don't what?" Akiteru reiterates. Haruka startles and looks up.

"Huh?"

Akiteru cracks a grin. "You and Kei were arguing again, weren't you?" He ruffles her hair, causing her to go completely still. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Try and get along with each other, since both of you don't get along with your classmates."

(The words stab him. He's let his brother down.)

Tsukishima feels affronted, and apparently, Haruka also feels affronted enough to snap out of her weird behavior. "That's because they're two years older than me," Haruka whines.

Tsukishima folds his arms and says primly, "People are stupid."

Akiteru sighs, hanging his head between his knees. "You two are going to grow up to become the strangest kids ever," he bemoans. He gets up, shouldering his bags. "I need to go do some homework now, but after dinner, I'll help you two practice receives. Don't fight," he warns again, leaving for his room.

Tsukishima and Haruka are both silent for a little bit, but he can't resist the opportunity. "You definitely like him."

"I don't."

"Sure."

"I said I don't!"

At this, Tsukishima raises his head. Her voice is sharp, and oh no, those are _tears_ in her eyes.

He finds himself at a loss for words. "I—"

She stands up, blinking rapidly. "I don't even know why you think I like Aki-nee. You're so stupid sometimes, Kei!" she bites. Haruka runs to Tsukishima's bedroom, effectively locking him out of his own room.

She leaves him alone in the living room, surrounded by markers and drawings.

(He doesn't understand.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Heartbreak #1**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is eight when he loses his world.

He thought he had everything. His parents. His brother. Haruka. Good grades. Volleyball. Even a new friend that accepts his barbs and taunts, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

But he didn't expect to be believing a lie.

He wasn't angry at his brother. He wasn't upset about _that_ lie. No, he was angry and disappointed and sad at the fact that he'd thought hard work would always pay off. Because sometimes, it just didn't happen.

He could see this too, in the new shattered world around him. His brother's shame. His mother's attempts to bring herself out of her polar moods, to take her medications and to give them a home without relying on the family money, but failing sometimes. Yamaguchi's crippling self-doubt.

Tsukishima doesn't hate them for it. He knows that it's not their fault. He knows that the world is a cruel place. So it surprises him that it seems to treat Haruka differently.

He looks for it in her. The evidence of the world's cruelty, of the hypocrisy. And he sees how it weathers away at her, how it slowly erodes her defenses and spirit. But she hangs on. She hangs on, so he hangs on to her. And somehow, she stays consistent. There are shadows in her eyes, a lack of color in her cheeks, but she always greets him with a smile.

His world is gone.

(He holds onto the only constant thing in his life now. Her.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Love #1: First Love**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is twelve when he falls in love.

It's surprising, but not that unexpected. He's seen it coming for a while. So, he begrudgingly accepts the fact that he likes Haruka and that she suddenly looks a lot prettier, and continues on as usual.

Except apparently, he's not _allowed_ to, because feelings and hormones are weird and Yamaguchi finds out.

"I kind of saw it coming," Yamaguchi says while they lounge around at a cake shop.

"I did too," Tsukishima replies. He glares at his slice of strawberry shortcake and considers stabbing it, but doesn't. He won't defile the cake like that.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

He gives in and stabs the strawberry on top viciously, spearing it and chomping down on it immediately. "No."

"Why not?" Yamaguchi steals a strawberry, and Tsukishima lets him.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima begins in his best 'nothing-is-wrong-but-I-will-still-graciously-explain' voice. "She's a year older than us, and two grades ahead of her own."

Yamaguchi blinks. "So? That doesn't really matter, does it? She's smart, but so are you."

 _You are too_ , Tsukishima says to Yamaguchi mentally. But of course, he doesn't say it out loud, because that's just not something that he does.

He sets down his fork, aligning it with his napkin's edge. "We're in middle school. She's technically in high school. She's the heir to her dad's company."

"That doesn't matter either," Yamaguchi chides. "You're from, what was it that Haruka's mom always says? Old money? Yeah, that. Your family is old money."

Tsukishima takes another bite out of his cake. "It's probably just puberty," he drones. "It'll pass."

(It won't.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Heartbreak #2**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is thirteen when Haruka loses her world.

She loses a part of herself.

And he thinks he does as well.

(At home, alone in his bed at night, he thinks of Kogane.)

(He cries.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Date #1**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is still thirteen when he asks her on a date.

It's been several months since the accident. The hurt doesn't go away for him, so it's worse for her, he reasons.

And somehow, this leads to him asking her on a date.

"What?"

She's looking up at him, standing in the doorway of her house.

(Her empty house.)

Her condition is bad. The bags under her eyes are worse than Akiteru's were when Tsukishima found out he was lying. Her clothes are wrinkled. Her hair is unwashed. She looks bad and smells bad.

Haruka repeats, incredulous. "What?"

He wants to shift or fidget or do something to relieve the anxiety, but he forces himself to stay still and keep his expression neutral. Not that it would matter, since she could decipher his emotions on the best of days.

He clears his throat. "Like I said. Go on a date with me."

She stares at him for a while, then finally just turns around and walks into her house. She doesn't close the door on him, so he follows her into the kitchen, where they both sit down at the table.

Haruka massages her temples. "Kei. I can't commit to a relationship. Not right now. Not like this."

Of course, he knows this. It's outrageous, what he's suggesting. But there's a reason why.

"It wouldn't have to be relationship," he says.

She's quiet, tracing meaningless designs into the tabletop with her finger. "That wouldn't be fair to you," she murmurs.

So, she hadn't been blind to how he feels.

"Regardless—" he begins, but is cut off.

"Why are you even doing this? It makes no sense," she adds, brow creasing. "It's causing me unnecessary stress. My mental state isn't stable right now. You know that."

"I thought it would be a good distraction," he says. Immediately, he knows that it's the wrong thing to say. Her lips tighten, and her face freezes. He plows on, since he's already messed up. "For both of us. We could both use a distraction."

"So, a relationship with me is just a distraction," she mutters. "Thanks, Kei. That really makes me feel better."

(Sarcasm. Sarcasm is a good sign.)

"It would get you out of the house more," Tsukishima adds. _The empty house with ghosts_. "It could help."

And that is definitely the wrong thing to say. Her eyes flare, and she stands up. "Get out."

"Haruka."

"Get. Out."

He stands up too, unwilling to leave. But she pushes him towards the door, eyes glassy and wide and hurt. " 'It could help?' You think _anything_ can help with _this_?" She waves a hand at the rest of her house. (The empty house.) "He's _gone_ , Kei." The tears are dripping down her face and onto his shirt, which she has in her grasp and is dragging towards herself. _"He's gone and my parents abandoned me here. Nothing can help._ "

Haruka crumples to the ground, shuddering. He reaches out a hand to her, but she recoils. "Get out!" she chokes.

He leaves.

When he looks back, he sees her huddled in on herself, with Emi nosing her shoulder. He closes the door and sags down onto the porch step, because he's messed up.

The plan was for her to experience something jarring. That's what her mother told him to do. He wasn't serious about dating. Doing that would be taking advantage of her situation. He just needed to surprise her. Clearly, it happened, but went the wrong direction. He made things worse. A lot.

But he's not going to leave the porch, because leaving means that he's giving up on her, and he won't do that because she's his _friend_ , and she's _hurting_. He might not be her friend anymore after everything, but she's still his.

So, he stays.

He stays while the afternoon sun becomes a sunset. He stays while the dusk becomes night. He stays as the streetlights come on.

The door opens.

Tsukishima looks back. He's not surprised. Emi probably knew he was there the entire time.

Haruka looks significantly worse. (Guilt stabs at him.) She leans against the doorframe, opens her mouth, and this time he _is_ surprised.

"Alright," she says, sniffling. "Let's go on a date."

He blinks. "Wouldn't that be horrible of me?"

And she laughs.

It's not a pleasant laugh. It's bitter and sad and angry and full of feelings that don't belong in a person like her, normally so full of light and resistance to the nature of the world. But it's still a laugh.

"It's okay," she says. "After all, I'll be using you too."

(It won't last.)

He's right. It gets her out of the house.

She showers and puts on clean clothes. It's a bit late for an actual date, so they walk Emi to the park nearby and sit on a bench. After some hesitation, he takes her hand.

(It won't last, but he wants it to.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Date #5 – Kiss #1 – Heartbreak #3**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is thirteen and a half when he has his first kiss.

The relationship is an excellent distraction. It helps, he tells himself. They can pretend that they're a normal young teen couple with no problems other than school drama. They can deny reality.

(It's a bad habit of his and hers. More hers than his, but he has his moments. And this is one of them, because a reality without Kogane is one that he does not want.)

The kiss itself isn't anything special. At the end of their fifth date, which was at an arcade, he follows the conventions of dating and kisses her. It's all an act, anyways. There are no feelings behind it.

(He ignores his heart and listens to his mind.)

But the kiss brings reality crashing back down. He's doing it because of convention. (Is what he tells himself.) It shows on his face, because Haruka reaches up and brushes the hair off of his forehead. "Kei?"

He meets her eyes. "It's all fake."

She falters, lowers her hand. Presses her lips together, creases her brow. "Is it? Is it entirely fake?"

He doesn't answer. They both know the answer to that.

"It's distracting. But it's not helping," he says instead. "I think only time will help." Haruka pulls away completely.

"Okay." She crosses her arms. "So, no more?" She meets his eyes levelly, but behind the mask, he can see the hurt and sadness, because he can read her at times just as easily as she can read him.

 _Ah_ , he thinks. _It wasn't one-sided after all_.

"No more," he confirms.

"Okay," she says again. "Okay." She clears her throat. "It wasn't a good idea to start with anyways. We're better the way we were before. As friends."

"Yes."

"Okay." She falters again. "We're not—we—Kei, we're still going to be like before, right? Because I don't think I can handle it if we weren't." He knows she can't, because Haruka is strong, but Haruka is also delicate, and she is still as fragile as ever from the accident.

"Of course," he says, and he doesn't even need to think about his answer because he would never abandon her.

(It won't be like before. But they can pretend that it will be, because they're good at that. Pretending.)

"Okay," she says one last time. And with that one word, he can hear the heartbreak.

(His falls apart.)

-O-O-O-O-

 **Healing #1**

-O-O-O-O-

Tsukishima Kei is fifteen when he loses his world again.

His world is Haruka, was Haruka, will always be Haruka. She is someone that he needs to protect, because she is someone to be cherished and not abandoned.

But Karasuno happens, and she starts to depend less on him.

It's not fair and right for him to want her for himself to protect. That's controlling and overbearing and too similar to how her mother thinks for him to be comfortable. This is a loss that he cannot prevent. He will accept it, just like how he accepted his feelings for her those years ago.

(But something in him thinks that he'll find his world, just maybe, in Karasuno. Like Haruka has.)

Bokuto Koutarou, however, is another issue entirely.

Unknowingly, Bokuto has enacted the same plan that Tsukishima himself did. He is making ripples in Haruka's life, but this time, it's for the better. Tsukishima doesn't really have to worry, since he knows that she doesn't like Bokuto in that way, but he still worries, because either way, _Haruka might get hurt again_.

She has been hurt too much. Her mother. The accident. The relationship. Being around Bokuto would mean opening up and becoming _vulnerable_ because he is just that kind of person, and because of Karasuno, Haruka will not shy away and protect herself.

So, he worries, but he does not do anything because it is not his place to do so.

He ignores his heart and listens to his mind.

He wants it to last forever.

He doesn't understand.

It won't last.

(But sometimes at night, he wonders.)

-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Well. Hello.

I know it's been a very long time. So! Here are my excuses/reasons: 1) My first year at university was a lot harder than I anticipated, both academically and emotionally, 2) Some good things happened, some bad things happened, and I learned and grew as a person, 3) Extracurriculars kick free time's ass, and 4) I go to the number one public university in the world. We have grade DEFLATION. Why. Only the school's meme page can save me.

However! If you look at my author profile, you may notice that I wrote that I will not abandon my stories without a notice. So don't worry, I foresee myself continuing to write for all of my stories. It's not just a matter of wanting to write for my readers (which of course I do), but also a matter of personal achievement. A lot of my stories on here are long-term projects, and completing them would be amazing.

Sorry I was gone. But now I'm back. And it might get annoying with how much more frequent my updates will get, since I'm settled in to university life now.

 **ABOUT TSUKISHIMA AND HARUKA** : Remember how in chapter 6, Haruka said that they would never try dating again? This is why. When they began their relationship, it had been at a very bad time. They both knew that and chose to go forward with it (plus they were 13 and 14 and at that age, I thought I was mature but looking back, I realize that I wasn't). Thus! The entire basis of their relationship was something unhealthy. To them, it ruined any further chance of a future relationship, since they missed their timing. Basically, everything involving both of them is COMPLICATED.

But that's just what they think, hehehe. Who knows what'll happen in the future! As they grow and develop as characters, they may make another attempt, this time for the better! So keep reading and see what happens if you care about the ships ;) And even if the romance is unnecessary to some people, I personally think that it helps with character development (or regression), since it does impact the character. So.

See you next time!


End file.
